Turning Page
by TheDarkestHours
Summary: "I've waited a hundred years but i'd wait a million more for you, nothing prepared me for the privilege of being yours... Your love is my turning page..." Two people connected by the Red Thread are destined lovers, regardless of place, time or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break. *Sequel to "Life After You", but it can be read individually*
1. Chapter 1

***KIND REMINDER: English isn't my lenguage***

 **So, t** **his is the second part of my story "Life After You", but it can be easily read individually, at the end I will add some points explaining who is who, I just created two new characters so it will not be difficult to understand.**

 **But if you want to read the first part and let me know what you think I will thank you infinitely. You can find it on my profile** **:D**

 **As I explained in the first chapter of the first part, some years ago I wrote this story, however in the last months I added some more chapters. My point is, I've always loved and I'll love Teddy and Owen together, I feel that they are really meant to be, they've gone through so many things together and both know how the other thinks. I really hope Teddy will come back later in season 14 and see what happens between her and Owen, although I honestly doubt it *cries* so at least in my fic they are meant to be. S** **o if you're a fan of Owen and Amelia, this probably will not be to your liking.**

 **Don't forget to tell me with a comment what do you think of the first chapter of this second part and/or what do you think will happen. ;)**

 **As the first part, as well as each chapter and in general almost everything I write, the title of this story is inspired by the song "Turning Page" by** **Sleeping At Last.**

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Chasing Pavements**

 _I've made up my mind, don't need to think it over If I'm wrong I am right don't need to look no further, this ain't lust, I know this is love..._

* * *

The next few weeks the idea of visiting Seattle continued to spin around Teddy's head, even consulted it with Arizona and Callie; although she didn't tell them the real reason for her visit obviously her friends were happy to see her again, not knowing that Teddy actually wanted to go back to Settle to see how Owen was doing and why he had cut off all communication with her(*).

So one day sending a newsletter to all the staff of MEDCOM letting them knows that she would be away for a few weeks Teddy searched and booked two tickets to Seattle.

When the day finally arrived Teddy was extremely anxious, her hands were sweating, her legs trembled and the nausea didn't let her think clearly, she would finally see Owen again after almost four years. For her part Angela(**) was completely excited to meet Seattle but especially to see her aunties, Arizona and Callie and her cousin Sophia, she was also excited to use for the first time her little suitcase of Princess Merida that her grandfather(***) had given her.

Teddy and Angela went to the station where they would take the train that would take them to Berlin and later take a plane to Seattle. The only thing that soothed Teddy was her little angel's company who wouldn't stop asking questions like _"Mommy, how is Seattle like? Who else lives there? Will we stay there forever? Will we sleep in a hotel? Can we go to New York to visit Grandpa?"_ When Teddy least expected it the flight attendants announced the descent at Seattle-Tacoma airport.

Taking a Taxi that would take them to Arizona and Callie's house, where they would stay, Teddy couldn't avoid the avalanche of memories of her time in this city; her arrival, the disappointment of knowing that Owen loved someone else, moving on, meet the man who made her happy for the first time in a long time and who would give her the best gift a man can give a woman, his death and finally her departure to Germany.

Getting out of the car, Angela immediately ran to ring the bell of her aunts' house while Teddy took the suitcases out of the taxi. Sophia, who knew that they would arrive at any moment, opened the door with a huge smile on her face. Both girls hugged each other, although it was only a few months ago that she and her moms had been visiting Germany, both had formed a strong bond of friendship, so it was very special to see each other again. Her conversations on Skype were extremely entertaining, Angela teaching German words to Sophia and her teaching Angela words in Spanish.

"Tía Teddy!" Sophia yelled as she ran to hug her aunt, her mothers behind her.

"I can't believe you're here". Arizona said as she hugged her best friend. "But let's go inside, you sure are tired of the long trip".

Just when they all were inside the house Arizona's pager began to ring.

"I'm very sorry but I have to go, tiny humans need me but I swear that as soon as I am free I'll return". Arizona said, sorry for leaving her guests.

"I'll go with you". Teddy said.

"Are you sure? You have just arrived from a ten hours flight. Don't you want to rest?"

"I'm fine. Callie, would you mind staying with the girls for a while?"

"Not at all! Luckily it's my day off. What do you say if the three of us make cookies for when your mommies return?"

"YES!" Angela and Sophia shouted at the same time.

"Go, we'll be fine." Callie said.

Once in the car on the way to Grey Sloan, Arizona couldn't help said whit a huge grin. "You don't fool me".

"How?" Teddy asked, she was distracted looking at the city out the window as if it were her first time in Seattle.

"I said you don't fool me. I know you're here to see Callie and me but the main reason of your trip is Owen, isn't it?"

"I hate how much you know me". Teddy said pretending to be offended.

"I'm your best friend, it's my duty to know you. I've witnessed all your moods, angry, happy, sad, stressed and anxious; I've seen you naked and even giving birth, you can't hide anything from me Theodora Altman". Arizona said with a wink and her dimpled smile.

"Well, you haven't seen me having sex". Teddy laughed.

"That's what you think".

"WHAT?!"

"Honey, let's just say the walls of the on call rooms are not exactly thick and you and Henry were not exactly quiet. Besides, do you remember when you two inaugurated your new apartment? Coincidentally you and he had 'a problem to solve whit the sink's tap' even Bailey and Owen realized what you were doing in the bathroom". Arizona said laughing.

Teddy couldn't control the boiling blush on her cheeks and even her neck, but at the same time she couldn't help feeling sad remembering all the good times she had in this city, the good times with Henry.

Once in the Grey Sloan Memorial, Arizona ran to attend her emergency with the tiny humans leaving Teddy wandering around the hospital. Everything had changed, however, it seemed as if time had not passed, the same people, the same job, the same elevator where she first saw Henry, the same cafeteria where they used to eat, talk and joke, the same O.R. where his heart gave up leaving her and her little angel to never to come back.

After about three hours wandering around the hospital, meeting up with old colleagues and catching up with the latest gossip Teddy decided to go to the attending's room; she couldn't find Owen despite that he was on call and he wasn't in surgery so waiting for Arizona was the best option, maybe tomorrow she would have better luck.

…

Owen had finally finished his shift; completely exhausted he went to the attending's room to take his stuff and retire home, alone; when he opened the door he couldn't believe what he saw, he felt as if his eyes and the fatigue were playing a bad joke on him.

She was there; although in appearance she was a little different her eyes couldn't lie to him. Teddy. She had come back into his life. Owen couldn't do more than run to wrap her in his arms...

"You're here, you're here…" It was the only thing Owen could say amid the tears of joy he couldn't help pouring.

* * *

 **Song: Chasing Pavements - Adele**

* * *

 **(*)** **After Teddy left for Germany she and Owen remained good friends, however after Angela's christening, of whom he is godfather,** **almost 4 years ago** **Owen cut off all communication with her.**

 **(**) Angela is Teddy and Henry's daughter, she found out about her pregnancy the same day Owen fired her from Seattle Grace Mercy West.**

 **(***) Nicholas Altman is Teddy's father, he is a very important attorney and lives in New York. Since Teddy decided to go to Baghdad they both lost communication because he didn't approve of her decision. Before Angela was born both made peace.**

* * *

 **Thoughts? Ideas? Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

***KIND REMINDER: English isn't my leguage***

 **So, it seems that Teddy's appearances have ended, I must say that I'm quite disappointed with her history line there was no need to bring Teddy/Kim back for something that in my opinion didn't add much to the story, so unless they think about bringing her into future episodes that was a waste of time and talent, I think.**

 **Anyway,** **I hope you like this chapter. :D**

* * *

Chapter 20

 **Dust to Dust**

 _You've held your head up, you've fought the fight, you bear the scars_ _you've done your time, listen to me_ _,_ _you've been lonely, we've been lonely too long..._

* * *

Owen and Teddy hugged each other for what seemed like an eternity until Owen decided to step aside and let himself drop heavily on the couch while lifted his glassy eyes to Teddy who looked at him with a mixture of joy, sadness and uncertainty.

"What happened, Owen? What's going on?" Teddy asked as she sat next to Owen taking his hand in hers.

"Cristina is gone, the PTSD has returned and with that the nightmares… my life is a disaster, Teddy. What else do you want to know?" Owen asked in a more aggressive tone than he had wanted, yet he was talking to Teddy, she understood that it wasn't his intention to speak to her that way.

"Why did you never answer any of my messages or calls, Owen? We are friends, you helped me and you were with me in difficult times. Why did you push me away when it was my turn to be with you and support you?"

"I'm sorry Teddy ... I just couldn't. You, Angela... Teddy, your life was perfect! It's perfect! I didn't want to overshadow it with my problems". Owen said. "I didn't want your pity". He added almost in a whisper.

"My pity?! Owen, we're friends, the last thing I would feel for you is pity a-and… Do you really think my life is perfect, Owen?!" This time Teddy couldn't help raising her voice. "My husband is dead and he never met his daughter, my daughter lately has been asking almost daily for her father what makes it increasingly difficult not to miss him, not to mention the bullying that my poor girl suffers in school for no have a father and if you add that I have a job that I hate and it's been months since the last time I stepped a foot in an O.R. or held a heart in my hands, yes, you are right, my life is a fucking walk in the park… So don't talk to me about pity". This time Teddy was obviously angry.

Owen was speechless, he didn't know how to respond to Teddy's rant, he simply bent his head putting it between his hands all he could say was a weak "I'm sorry".

It was obvious that Owen was having a hard time, normally he would have answered the same or even angrier, so were their fights… always; answering each other shouting until they could find a way to reach a mutual agreement, it had always been like that… since they met years ago.

Teddy let out a loud and deep huff. "Owen, let me help you, let me be with you, you will see that between the two of us the burden will be less". This time Teddy's voice was soft as she stroked Owen's hair and back with soft circles.

With a weak smile Owen simply hugged Teddy. He inhaled deeply her soft jasmine scent; just at that moment he realized how much he missed her. He wanted them to stay that way forever, she in his arms, he with his nose buried in his soft golden hair. Teddy let go of his arms minutes later.

"Come on, let's go to the cafeteria, we both have a lot to tell us".

Just as they were on their way to the cafeteria April Kepner ran down one of the corridors.

"Doctor Hunt, we have a… Oh, Dr. Altman, I'm so glad to see you!" April was in a hurry so she left the rest of the greeting for later. "Impaled man is on the way, possibly the heart is compromised, I already called cardio but they don't answer, everyone is waiting in trauma two". April hurried to say before running out again.

"I'm afraid the coffee will have to wait."

"Wait, your turn wasn't over yet?"

"Yes, but we're short on trauma staff, so..."

"I understand, go, we'll talk later". Remembering Kepner's comment about not having a cardio response, Teddy couldn't pass up the opportunity. "Owen! Wait, I'll go with you maybe I can be useful".

They both ran to the trauma room arriving just at the same time as the wounded man.

"Have you tried calling cardio again?" Owen asked before giving Teddy green light to intervene.

"Four times but all the attending are in surgery or on free day."

"Ok, someone give me a gown and a stethoscope. Now!" Teddy shouted.

In a few minutes Owen, April, and Teddy were hurrying toward the O.R. Going back into an O.R., holding a heart in her hands and handling surgical instruments was a breath of fresh air for Teddy, feeling the adrenaline rush through her body reminded her of how much she loved being a surgeon, repairing hearts, having the last word on the life and death of a person, something she didn't have in MEDCOM since a long time ago.

Once out of the O.R. Owen and Teddy looked at each other, they couldn't help bursting into laughter and hugs, that had been like in the old days, when that place was Seattle Grace Mercy West or better yet those times when even in the midst of the chaos and heat of the desert both managed to complement each other and save the lives of dozens of wounded soldiers.

"Well, now you accept me at least a coffee". Teddy said hitting Owen's shoulder with hers.

"What do you think if I better invite you a tequila?"

"Hmmm, you really know how to reward a girl". Teddy said with a flirting tone.

"Only if that girl is the best cardiothoracic surgeon". Owen said with a wink. Teddy couldn't help but blush, she missed so much this kind of talk with Owen in which both would flirt with each other to end up laughing like idiots for their lack of talent in the art of flirting. Although they both knew that their flirtations had an honest background, they never confessed that to each other, it was better that way, there was a lot to lose if their feelings were not corresponded.

Letting Arizona know of her change of plans, Teddy and Owen were heading towards the exit when they met Richard Webber.

"Dr. Altman, I can't believe you're here, I saw what you did a while ago in that O.R., please tell me you're here to stay".

"I'm afraid not, I have too much work in Germany, however I will be here for a few weeks so if you need me don't hesitate to look for me".

"Maybe you regret your offer, the truth is that I'm not very happy with the new head of cardio, she's too young and although she's good she doesn't have much experience in complicated cases I doubt that she could have done what you did it a while ago… but I don't keep you anymore, I guess you two have a lot to talk about, it was a pleasure to see you again Dr. Altman ".

"Likewise Dr. Webber".

After all the emotions of the day Teddy's body begged for a break.

"Owen, you may hate me for what I'm going to say but, can we leave the tequila for tomorrow? I haven't slept in almost 24 hours and I would like to get to see my daughter before she's going to sleep".

"Of course! And I'm sorry for not think about it. Do you want me to take you to your hotel? I would love to see Angela again, she must be pretty changed by the way, who's taking care of her?"

"In fact we're staying at Callie and Arizona's house, and you're right, Angela is no longer a baby, I don't know when the years went by… and maybe you'll be glad to know that she knows who you are".

"Really?! But the last time I saw her she was practically a newborn".

"I have pictures of you and all my friends hanging around the house".

"Well, that explains everything, so are we going?"

"Please!"

Once at Callie and Arizona's home, the aroma of chocolate cookies greeted Teddy and Owen.

"I'm sorry I left you alone, Arizona, but there was an emergency in the trauma room and I was available… so" Teddy said apologetically to Arizona.

"Oh, don't apologize, in fact I just arrived, so no problem".

"Where is Angela? I brought someone who wants to see her".

"I hope you don't mind that I came". Owen added.

"Of course not! Are you staying for dinner? We were about to set the table". Callie answered.

"I would love to".

"By the way, the girls are playing in Sofia's room, I'm going for them, I'll be back." And with that, Arizona retired in search of the little girls.

Soon the little steps of both girls were heard running down the hall.

"Mommy, I thought you wouldn't come back!" Angela said hugging her mother tightly.

"I'm so sorry my angel, but there was an emergency and Mommy had to help Uncle Owen". Teddy replied with a smile and standing aside so that her daughter will greet Owen. "What is it, my angel? You will not say hello?" Angela was hiding behind Teddy's legs, biting her little thumb nail.

Owen squatted down putting himself at the level of the little girl, perhaps that way he would seem less intimidating.

"Hello, Angela. You will not hug your old godfather?"

Leaving shyness aside Angela threw herself into Owen's arms.

The dinner went by very smoothly; everyone ate, drank and talked. Angela couldn't stop telling her uncle/godfather Owen about her life in Germany, there was no doubt that in just a few minutes Owen won Angela's heart and vice versa. Once it was bedtime Callie took the girls to bed and Owen said goodbye, leaving Teddy and Arizona alone.

"You know? Doctor Webber told me something that left me thinking". Teddy said as she sipped her glass of red wine.

"And what was that that left you thinking?" Arizona answered while eating a piece of gouda cheese

"He asked me if I had returned to stay".

"And what did you say?!"

"At the time I said no but ..."

"But what?!" Arizona was starting to get impatient.

"The truth is that I'm not sure I want to go back to Germany"

The smile on Arizona's face was all he needed to keep talking.

"Arizona, as you said this morning, you're my best friend and I can't hide anything from you. The truth is that I hate my job at MEDCOM today was the first time in months that I stepped in an O.R., also in Germany I don't have anyone, I want to return to America, where my friends are, where my father is. Do you think it would be stupid of me to leave my position as head of MEDCOM to take the attending position here in Seattle?"

"WHAT?! NOT AT ALL! I talked to the new head of cardio and apparently her contract is for only a few months, maybe if you tell Webber that you want to come back he will give you the position of head of cardio to you once Dr. Pierce's contract is over".

"You think so?"

"Of course! Teddy, after what you have done in MEDCOM you have become a big deal, it would be very stupid if Webber doesn't give you the head of cardio".

"So ... I think I have a conversation with Webber"

"THAT MEANS YOU'RE BACK FOR GOOD?!" Arizona couldn't help but scream with excitement.

"Shhh, Arizona, you'll wake up the girls, and yes, that means I'll be back for good. Even though I have to go back to Germany and leave everything in order there's no doubt that I'll be back".

"I can't believe it; this is really amazing everyone is coming back to Seattle".

"Everyone? Who else is coming back? "Teddy asked.

"Do you remember Addison Montgomery? She was in charge of Callie's case when Sophia was born".

"A little, but I remember her".

"Well, it turns out that she's also coming back in the next months, surely you two will get along very well".

"The little I could meet her seemed to me an extremely pleasant woman".

"And she is, you'll see that we'll get along very well. So, cheers for that, sister". Arizona said raising her glass and crashing it lightly with Teddy's.

Teddy had returned to stay… not knowing everything that awaited her.

* * *

 **Song: Dust To Dust: The Civil Wars**

* * *

 **Addison is coming back too!**

 **I love Addison, so I looked for a way to bring her back,** **so at least in my fic she's back.**


	3. Chapter 3

***KIND REMINDER: English isn't my lenguage***

 **Did you see the photos from the 300 episodes party? Everyone looked so good! I LOVED Ellen's jumpsuit and Jessica's dress, and my girl Kim looked so lovely!**

 **Anyway,** **I hope you enjoy this new little chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3

 **Never Knew I Needed**

 _For the way you're something that I'd never choose, but at the same time something I don't wanna lose and never wanna be without ever again… You're the best thing I never knew I needed, so when you were here I had no idea. You are the best thing I never knew I needed, so now it's so clear, I need you here always…_

* * *

The days of Teddy and Angela in Seattle passed in the blink of an eye; soon it was time to return to Germany, but not for long.

When Teddy broke the news that she would permanently return to Seattle it was a celebration. Callie and Arizona jumped with emotion as well as little Sophia and Angela who already planned all the things they would do now that they would be together forever. The same thing happened with Nicholas Altman, he would finally have his girls back in America.

However once in Germany things were not as easy and fast as Teddy would have wanted; her time in Seattle made her fall behind at work and it would take months to leave everything in order for the person who would take her place. Luckily those months gave her time to look for a house in Seattle, it was good luck that the same house she had rented the first time, that little cottage in the forest with deer in the garden, was now for sale so without further though she bought it; it also gave Angela time to finish her course at school and finally for Dr. Pierce's contract as head of cardiothoracic surgery to end.

She could still remember the day she told Dr. Webber that she wanted return to Seattle, to Grey Sloan Memorial to be precise. Richard wanted her to join the staff that same day.

"And you could join us, shall we say… today?" Richard asked.

"I'm afraid not, I have to go back to Germany and leave everything ready for my substitute, but I promise that as soon as everything is in order there, you'll have me here".

"And your contract as head of cardiothoracic surgery will be waiting for you, Dr. Altman".

The day had finally arrived, Teddy didn't think she would be sad to leave Landstuhl, but she was. This small city in which she had spent so much time and in which she went through so many things, sorrows but above all joys, the city in which her daughter was born and where she had taken her first steps. What she would miss most was her little house that had become her home over time, her sanctuary where nothing bad happened and where she and her little angel were safe.

Closing for the last time the door of what was once their home and wiping a small tear that had managed to escape, Teddy and Angela left Germany.

Finally after going through two train stations, three airports, a delayed flight, a lost suitcase and multiple tantrums from Angela, she and Teddy had arrived to Seattle. Leaving the airport completely exhausted, with a mountain of suitcases and an annoyed toddler, Teddy saw Owen waiting for her with a sign that read _"Dr. Theodora Altman"_. Teddy couldn't help but smile and run to hug her best friend, see him standing there waiting for her gave her a boost of energy.

"Owen, what are you doing here?" Teddy asked in amazement.

"Arizona told me you arrived today so I came to see on what I could help you with and from what I see you need a hand". Owen said pointing to the small car overflowing with suitcases and to Angela who was rubbing her huge green eyes still red and swollen from so much crying and sleeping little.

"Hey, Angela, what's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me? Because I'm absolutely delighted to finally have you and your mommy back".

"I'm hungry and I'm tired". Little Angela mumbled with a pout rubbing her eyes while her rosy cheeks got wet with tears.

"Oh my angel, come here". Teddy was going to pick her up but Angela refused instead hugging Owen, who was squatting in front of her, by the neck. Before Teddy could protest Owen raised his hand.

"It's okay, I'll take her. But I'm afraid I left the truck a bit far away so we'll have to walk a good stretch. Do you want us to go for something to eat, Angela?" Owen asked the girl.

"Yes". The little girl mumbled drowsy, burying her face into Owen's neck. Teddy tried once again to hug Angela but she refused, apparently the little one was upset and hungry.

"So… someone is upset, tired and hungry, I wonder from whom she got that ugly character". Owen said making fun of Teddy's bad mood when she was tired or hungry. Teddy simply gave him a light pat on the back accompanied by a smile. The three headed for the parking lot followed by a porter that helped Teddy with the luggage.

Apparently Angela wasn't lying when she said she was tired, when they got to the truck she was deeply asleep in Owen's arms with her small head hidden in the crook of his neck. Owen couldn't explain the sense of peace he felt having this little girl in his arms. _"If only she were my daughter"_. He thought but immediately shook the idea out of his head considering it extremely inappropriate. Owen was still lost in his thoughts when Teddy's voice interrupted him.

"If you want, lay her in the back seat while I put the suitcases in the trunk". Owen did as he was asked and returned to help Teddy with the suitcases.

"Really, I can't believe you're here".

Teddy caressed Owen's cheek softly. "I promised you, I told you I would be with you as you have been with me since we met… and Webber offered me a contract that I couldn't pass up". She added whit a smile.

After eating something Owen took Teddy and Angela to their new house. Once at home, Teddy put Angela down for her nap and she and Owen stayed in the living room drinking red wine, eating ham and cheese and talking.

"You know, Angela thinks the world about you… a-a few months ago… a few months ago she asked me if you were her real father". Teddy couldn't look up from her glass, fearing Owen's reaction. He was stunned, even more after the thought that had crossed his mind a few hours ago. After a few seconds he finally answered.

"And what did you say?" Owen's voice was cautious.

"The truth, that you and I are just friends, that you were her godfather and Henry her father".

 _"You and I are just friends"._ Owen thought, unable to avoid feeling a twitch in his stomach, he felt disappointed. There was a time when Owen would have given everything to be with Teddy but their times never coincided, when they met she was dating Richard Collins(*), then came Beth, Andrew Perkins, Henry and Cristina… _Cristina_.

Just thinking about her made Owen feel like go out to look for her, but she wouldn't be there, she was gone, she had left him for something she loved more and Owen couldn't blame her; their relationship although had its good moments he knew that in the long run their differing goals and ideas would only push them further away. At least they were still friends, or that was what Owen wanted to think. But not eve their friendship would make her come back, she was gone… but Teddy was back, suddenly a thought crossed his mind, a thought that would stay in his head for a very long time, maybe forever.

 _"What if this is my chance to be with Teddy?"_ But, would Owen be willing to risk being rejected by Teddy? Or to never be able to surpass the great man that was Henry? Or not be able to avoid comparing Teddy with Cristina? Only time would tell, for now he would analyze the board and its pieces, maybe in the future he would make a move on Teddy.

But what Owen did know was that he couldn't live without Teddy away from his life once more. Not for a moment. He needed her here forever and always…

* * *

 **Song:** **Never Knew I Needed – Ne-Yo**

* * *

 **(*) Richard Collins its Teddy's ex- boyfriend and cardiotoracic surgeon colleague** **,** **they went to college together and** **dated for 5 years, he makes a small appearance in chapter 17 and 18 of the first part, when Teddy travels to Zurich and meets Cristina.**

* * *

 **Small chapter to set the story.**

 **What do you think about Owen's thoughts regarding Angela?** **Do you consider them inappropriate? What about his thoughts about Teddy and their future?**

 **Let me know what you think! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you very much "gracie01" for your observation regarding my English, I already made the correction. And** **"bestiewritters"** **for offering your help.** **As well** **to all the people who took the time to leave a review,** **so this chapter is dedicated to you all** **.** **And if someone else notices some other misspelling don't hesitate to let me know,** **that helps me improve.**

 **The news is that I'll finally take professional english classes for the first time in my life, most of all because I need my TOEFL certificate (and my DELF) for a very good job, so I hope to make fewer mistakes in the future.**

 **I'm having a hard time translating a future chapter you english speakers have a very universal way of expressing affection, you "love" everything and anything, there is no in between, that drives me crazy! If there is an in betwee please let me know because the translation is losing a lot of meaning with this "I love" thing.**

 **Anyway, here is a chapter longer than the previous one, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Finally Addison!**

* * *

Chapter 4

 **West Coast**

 _Down on the west coast they got a sayin' 'If you're not drinking then you're no playin'..."_

* * *

Teddy's first days back in Seattle were a chaos; Angela was on vacation and she had to find a new school and someone to take care of her when the hospital daycare wasn't open, there was also new inept interns to teach, a schedule of surgeries to fit her own daily schedule and dozens of new patients that wanted to see her exclusively and not another attending so Teddy had very little free time.

But as always, especially since her daughter was born, Teddy looked for a way to make time for everything. Luckily, this time she had the support of her best friends, Callie and Arizona, including Addison Montgomery, who had returned to Seattle a few months ago. But most of all she had Owen's support who loved spending his days off taking care of Angela. Although in fact for a few months Owen had been acting quite strange.

Teddy attributed it to the stress of work and the PTSD, but deep down, and with pain, she knew that everything had to do with Cristina's departure. Even after almost a year of that meeting with Yang, her words kept spinning in her head. _"You and Owen are meant to be together"._ For Teddy it was clear that they were not, since Owen still couldn't get over Cristina's departure.

Although Owen's actions sometimes gave her a little bit of hope, sometimes it was as if time hadn't passed, both talked and joked. They could spend hours cuddled on the couch of the attending's room talking about everything and nothing; or those times when he looked at her with a strange shine in his eyes; or when he took her by the waist while they walked together; or that time when he was about to kiss her.

However Owen hadn't made any other approach, on the contrary, he just confused her more with his fickle attitude, like those days when Owen shunned her company making excuses to not be in the same place as her or when a man tried to invite her on a date and he immediately made his disagreement vocal, although he didn't do much to avoid it either.

In the end Teddy decided to let it go, currently she had other things to think about, patients, surgeries and her little angel who absorbed all her time. Also, she didn't want to jump to conclusions putting their friendship at risk.

For his part Owen felt in a dead end, never in his life had been so confused, not even when Teddy and Cristina asked him to choose one or the other. The irony was that now he didn't have to choose, Cristina had left the path free and Teddy was here. However Owen was afraid, afraid of never being able to completely forget Cristina and not loving Teddy as she deserved, or worse, finally being able to be with her and then realizing that she hadn't completely get over Henry, Owen didn't want getting hurt again. So he just loved Teddy in silence, until that day that would change their lives forever.

The weeks and months continued kept going and when Teddy least expected it she turned one year in Seattle. To celebrate Addison, Arizona and Callie decided to go to Joe's bar to have a few drinks since it was Friday. The quartet created a bond of friendship quite strong in recent months, almost every Sunday they went out for brunch to catch up with all the things that had happened in the week and hadn't had time to tell each other thanks to the endless work in the hospital.

So, finishing her last surgery and since her father had come for Angela to take her to Disneyland, Teddy took her purse and went to Joe's bar where Arizona, Addison and Callie were already waiting for her. Upon entering, Arizona made a sign with her hand pointing to where they were, however Teddy couldn't help but immediately visualize Owen who was sitting at the bar alone with a whiskey in his hand.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't even think about it, it's our girls' night and he surely wants to be alone". Arizona warned Teddy when she saw that she was heading to where Owen was sitting.

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't want to be rude, I was just going to say hi". Teddy defended herself.

"Later, now drink; you're falling behind in drinks". Addison said handing her a shot of tequila that Teddy didn't hesitate to drink to the bottom.

"I could count with the fingers of one hand the times I've seen that man happy since I arrived in Seattle". Addison said as she emptied another shot of tequila into her perfectly red-made up mouth.

"I beat you, I've known him since I was a resident and I can remember all the times I've seen him happy, with that I mean they've been so rarely that it's easy to remember them". Callie added as she brought a fistful of peanuts to her mouth.

"It is evident that the poor man still can't get over Cristina's departure". Arizona said, causing Teddy to stir uncomfortably in her seat and empty another shot of tequila into her mouth.

"No, I don't t-think it's that. T-the truth is that they were no longer t-together, I feel it's something else, i-it seems that something i-is tormenting him, I don't know and I'm really drunk to think a-about what could be happening to Owen Hunt". Callie said dragging the words; apparently she was already well ahead with her drinks.

"Spit it out, Teddy, you know what's wrong with him and why Owen is the way he is". Arizona said.

Teddy felt uncomfortable listening to her friends talk about her best friend, so she decided to change the subject, she didn't want to talk about Owen behind his back.

"Ok, ok we're supposed to be here to celebrate my anniversary in Seattle, isn't it? So let's celebrate". Teddy replied as she signaled with her hand to Joey to send them another round of tequilas.

"Ok, in that case cheers for Teddy's first year back in Seattle". Addison said raising her shot of tequila.

"CHEERS!" The rest shouted in unison.

Owen couldn't keep his ears from registering Teddy's voice, he could distinguish it from thousands of voices. For a second their eyes met, Teddy gave him a small smile that he returned with just a slight nod and immediately returned his gaze to his drink, the fourth of the night.

"Ok girls, get ready because for me anniversary we will have an escapade to the beach, I have everything ready so clear your agendas". Addison said, pulling Teddy out of her trance.

"Ok, but why not celebrate another kind of anniversary?" Callie said with a glance at her wife who immediately got the message and started to laugh. Seeing Addison and Teddy's confused face, Arizona added.

"The men at the table over there haven't stopped seeing you two all night". Arizona said discreetly pointing to a table in the back of the bar where there were at least 5 men, all extremely attractive. Addison simply blushed.

"I'll pass". Teddy said. "I already tried it and at the moment they know I have a daughter they disappear as fast as they came, so if someone wants to be with me first he has to love my daughter".

"Someone like Owen?" Arizona said hitting her shoulder with Teddy's, evidently drunk. Teddy was silent. Although deep down she knew it was true, she was looking for a man who would love her and Angela as Owen loved them.

The hours passed and between four of them managed to empty two bottles of tequila. Soon Callie and Arizona went home and Addison went with one of the men that Arizona had pointed, while Teddy couldn't help, now without the pressure of her friends, to approach Owen who was still sitting alone at the bar.

Rising slowly from her seat, Teddy walked stumbling towards Owen, letting herself drop heavily into the seat next to him.

"I'm afraid you'll have to give me your car keys Dr. Altman, your buddies have already done it, only you are missing". Joe said reaching for Teddy's car keys.

"You don't miss anything. Isn't it, Joey?" Teddy answered.

"If something happens to you who will help us?" Joey added.

Once she handed over her car keys and ordered another drink Teddy turned to Owen.

"Hey." Teddy said softly.

"Hey." Owen replied, he couldn't help but stare at Teddy, despite the state she was in she looked absolutely breathtaking; her cheeks were flushed, probably because of the alcohol, her soft golden hair was messy, her eyes seemed to struggle to focus and her lips… Owen remained a long time looking at her pinkish lips until Teddy's soft voice pulled him out of his trance.

"What are you doing here, alone?" Owen just raised his glass of whiskey.

"There's nothing sadder than drinking alone." Teddy said dragging the words as she hugged Owen by the neck. Teddy was completely drowned in alcohol and Owen couldn't help but notice the harassing look she was receiving from a group of men sitting in a corner. So he decided that both had already had enough.

"Ok, I think that was enough for today, tomorrow you'll have a hellish hangover". Owen said as he helped Teddy to her feet. Teddy didn't say anything, she just let herself be carried away by him. Owen took Teddy by the waist, putting one of her arms around his neck, they both went to the street in search of a taxi.

Teddy was trying to get out of Owen's arms. "I can walk". She said, but as soon as he loosened his grip she wobbled, so it was all the way to the avenue and until Owen managed to make a taxi stop, he just smiled amused to see her like that… happy… uninhibited… beautiful.

Once in the taxi Teddy snuggled into Owen's side, hugging him around the waist then did something that left Owen frozen. Lifting her head she gave him soft kiss on the lips. "I love you Owen, I've always done and I always will, thanks for taking me home". Then she cuddled her head again on his side, mumbling words he couldn't make out. Owen remained silent the rest of the way to Teddy's house. At the same time having her so close and after that kiss and her words he couldn't help but desire her, Owen wanted to keep kissing her, hold her forever in his arms and never let her go again.

Once at home Owen helped Teddy to her room, removing the quilt from the bed and helping her to sit on the bed to remove her booties, just when Owen was kneeling in front of her Teddy took his face between her delicate hands and looked him straight in the eyes. Owen didn't know what to do or say, so he simply let his instincts dictate his actions.

Taking Teddy's face in his hands he crashed his lips with hers, at first it was a hungry kiss, full of repressed desire, in that kiss Owen poured all the love and desire he had felt for Teddy from the moment he met her. Just in that instant he realized one thing. Hel would never love Teddy as he loved Cristina. Teddy wasn't Cristina and never would be, neither did he want it.

His love for Teddy was different, it was a love that for years had remained hidden, silent but had never stopped growing. That kiss was what Owen needed to realize that Cristina was part of his past and there she would stay; while Teddy, he hoped, was his future. Little by little the kiss became sweeter, tenderer, almost chaste, as if it were the very first kiss in the life of both. Suddenly Teddy cut the kiss slowly and looking at Owen with her green eyes full of desire said.

"Make love to me".

* * *

 **Song:** **West Coast – Lana del Rey**

* * *

 **What do you think Owen will do?** **Will he do what Teddy is asking?** **Remember that he is also drunk.**

 **Let me know what you think about this chapter or what you think will happen.**


	5. Chapter 5

***KIND REMINDER: English isn't my lenguage***

 ******WARNING: This chapter is rated M, If you don't feel comfortable reading mature content I advise you to stop here******

* * *

Chapter 5

 **All I Ask**

 _Why don't we just play pretend like we're not scared of what's coming next or scared of having nothing left? Look, don't get me wrong_ _I know there is no tomorrow. All I ask is if this is my last night with you hold me like I'm more than just a friend, give me a memory I can use, take me by the hand while we do what lovers do, it matters how this ends. 'Cause what if I never love again?_

* * *

" _Make love to me"._

Owen couldn't believe what he was hearing; Teddy was asking him what he had wanted to do for years. A part of him, the rational part, told him that this was wrong, that Teddy was drunk and shouldn't take advantage of her. But his irrational part, dominated in those moments by the repressed desire he had felt for Teddy for years told him to do it. However, the overwhelming desire didn't give him much time to analyze the situation.

Teddy got up from the bed and with a precise movement she removed her blouse throwing it to the other end of the room, taking Owen from both hands and helped him stand he did the same as her and got rid of his t-shirt.

His conscience couldn't stop telling him that this was wrong, that he should stop, but Teddy's caresses told him otherwise. Little by little the clothes of both were scattering all over the room's floor until both were naked face to face, their eyes ecstatic, their hearts beating hard against their chests, their centers throbbing with desire.

Finally, after so many years desiring it, Teddy was here with him, naked, willing. Finally, after so many years Owen was here with her, naked, willing.

"It's okay, Owen… do it… let's do it". Teddy said softly as she caressed Owen's face. He opened his mouth to say something but Teddy shut him up with a soft kiss. In a second he forgot what he was going to say, there was a war in his head that prevented him from thinking clearly, he just tasted the soft aftertaste of tequila on her lips. For her part, she savored the faint taste of whisky at the corner of his lips.

Slowly taking her gently by the waist Owen could feel Teddy's body trembling, as well as his. Her eyes were glazed, her whole being trembled with anticipation. Despite the alcohol there was still a conscious part in Teddy telling her that she would probably regret this in the morning, or worse, when reality finally reached her, she would be badly hurt when she realized that Owen would never love anyone but Cristina. But Teddy couldn't stop, it was as if a switch had been flicked on inside her, banishing all her doubts and acting according to her instincts. Little or nothing they knew that both shared the same fear, not being reciprocated by each other, but at that moment nothing else mattered.

Slowly taking him by the shoulders Teddy laid Owen on the bed, straddling him, sitting just above his member that began to throb with anticipation and desire. Taking Owen by both hands and placing them above his head she began to kiss softly his muscular torso, his throbbing member responding immediately. Owen was trying to get away from Teddy's strong grip.

"Oh no… hands off!" Teddy said with a soft purr and a small bite on his nipple, Owen's head couldn't stop spinning, he wasn't sure if it was because of the alcohol or the overwhelming desire.

Teddy kept kissing him all over his torso and neck, Owen couldn't take it anymore, with a gentle but precise movement he released Teddy's grip and in seconds he was on top of her. For a second they both remained motionless, their hearts and their breathing accelerated. Slowly Owen began to kiss Teddy from her neck, going through her pronounced clavicles stopping there for a moment and inhaling deeply her scent; it was the first thing he noticed the day he met her, followed by her beautiful green eyes… Owen loved her scent, sometimes vanilla, sometimes jasmine and all the good things in this world. Continuing with his affective ministrations, Owen did the same thing that Teddy had done a few minutes ago; he took her erect nipple between his lips sucking and biting gently causing Teddy to let out deep and loudly moans taking him tightly by the hair. Owen didn't stop and kept going down, kissing her flat and toned abdomen, her belly button until he reached her wet and throbbing center, deliberately avoiding it and kissing her inner thighs instead.

"Owen… p-please….I…I n-need you". It was the only thing Teddy could say breathlessly. Owen decided to make her suffer a little first, although deep down he was dying to take her at that moment and merge with her. But he wanted to extend that moment as much as possible, shaking from time to time that part of his conscience that told him to stop. Like hell was he going to stop!

"You need me? Where do you need me? "Owen asked provocatively.

"H-here… here…inside me". Teddy answered trying to fill her lungs and bringing her hands to her center.

Owen joined his hands with hers, thrusting his fingers into her folds. God, she was so wet! Owen could feel his own member throbbing more and more. Teddy took him tightly by the hair while Owen played with her throbbing clit and wet folds. She couldn't take it anymore, she was almost on the edge, her head was spinning, her mind was blank, she felt that her heart could stop at any moment but she didn't care, this was the perfect way to die. Owen, on the other hand, looked with desire at Teddy's gestures, she was so close… suddenly he stopped.

"N-no, no, no please… don't stop." Teddy begged breathlessly. Owen rejoiced with her facial expression and the way she arched her back.

Introducing his index and middle finger painfully slowly into her while his thumb rubbed her clit, Owen continued with his task.

"Look at me". Owen said seductively. "I want you to look me in the eye while I take you to the top". Immediately Teddy's eyes were fixed with his, olive green and clear blue, both dilated with desire.

Seconds later Owen could feel the first spasms of her release, her walls began to press his fingers and her body trembled with pleasure. "Come on… come for me." Owen said again and again looking into her eyes as she dug her nails into his muscular back. It didn't take long for Teddy to let out in her orgasm all the pleasure that Owen had built with a powerful and loud moan.

For a few seconds Teddy remained silent, motionless and with her eyes closed, trying to catch her breath. She couldn't remember the last time someone had taken her to the top in that way. Owen on the other hand caressed her cheeks and her hair gently, placing soft kisses on her neck and breasts.

"T-that was…"

"Earth shattering". Owen added with a smile.

"But it wasn't enough". Teddy said still with a ragged breath. Immediately Owen knew what she meant.

Once again the pleasure ministrations began, this time by both, once Owen trusted his member into Teddy's wet folds there was no turning back, they threw away all their doubts to follow their instincts.

That night Owen and Teddy made love for hours. Joining in the most intimate way a man and a woman can join, Owen explored Teddy's body from every possible angle, making mental notes of the places that made her laugh, moan or scream with pleasure. And oh God! Her cries of pleasure each time he took her to the top would remain etched on his mind forever, like the best of melodies.

From that moment on it became clear to Owen that he loved Teddy, her golden waves, her slightly tanned skin with those light golden tones, her intoxicating jasmine scent, her olive green eyes and her soft voice were like a drug for him, he couldn't stop roaming her body with his hands, with his mouth; sink his fingers in her silky hair, lose himself in the green of her gaze. Teddy had him surrendered to his feet.

For her part Teddy was clear about her feelings for Owen for a long time so tonight simply reinforced her feelings. The feel of Owen's hands caressing her body was absolutely overwhelming, deafening, Teddy couldn't think, just feel; without mistake she could say that no one had ever made love to her in the way Owen was doing it, that mixture of tenderness and eroticism that made her body vibrate with each kiss and each caress.

When Owen realized the time he was glad to know it was still far from dawn, Teddy was naked, cuddled at his side. "I love you," she said half asleep. "I love you too," Owen said, giving her a tender kiss on her forehead, she just let out a soft purr, sinking her head deeper into his side; minutes later they both fell into a deep sleep. For the first time in a long time Owen managed to sleep without being awoken by his torturous nightmares.

Hours later, when their bodies were calm and free of the effects of alcohol Owen slowly opened his eyes… Teddy was still in the same position in which she had fallen asleep, with her arm over his torso, her hand on his heart and her head sunk in his side. _"I love you"._ Owen couldn't get Teddy's words out of his head. What would they say once they were both awake? Would their relationship change? He couldn't bear to estrange from her again.

Owen didn't have much time to think when his pager suddenly started bipping. "Dammit!". Luckily the object was at the bureau next to his side of the bed turning it off immediately so that the noise didn't wake up Teddy, he slowly untangled his body from hers; Owen couldn't help but watch her for a few seconds. Her face was serene, he could even see the shadow of a smile on her lips, he just smiled, really smiled, a smile that reached his eyes and felt on his cheeks, after the night he had had he didn't know how he was going to do to concentrate at work. Searching on her desk for pen and paper Owen left a note next to her pillow, dressing quickly and taking the rest of his belongings Owen went to the hospital. Just waiting to have a civilized talk with Teddy about what had happened…

* * *

 **Song:** **All I Ask – Adele**

* * *

 **How do you think they will react the next time they see each other?** **What will Teddy do when she wakes up? Will it be the beginning of something?**

 **Let me know your thoughts! I love read your comments.**


	6. Chapter 6

***KIND REMINDER: English isn't my** **language***

 **I had many ideas on how to continue this story, I was divided between leaving it as it was or changing it... in the end I explain why I chose this course.**

 **I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to comment, I used to be a silent reader, until I started publishing I realized the importance of reviews, so feel free to leave me at least a dot or a happy/sad face,** **I love knowing what you think about this story.**

* * *

Chapter 6

 **Another Love**

 _And I wanna kiss you, make you feel alright I'm just so tired to share my nights, I wanna cry and I wanna love but all my tears have been used up on another love... And I'd sing a song, that'd be just ours but I sang 'em all to another heart, and I wanna cry I wanna learn to love but all my tears have been used up on another love..._

* * *

The next day Teddy woke up with the worst headache she had felt in years, just trying to lift her head off the pillow caused it to throb and her eyes to squint. Slowly she got up from the bed to close the curtains that let in sunlight when suddenly.

 _"Oh no, oh no, no, no, no, what did you do, Theodora?"_ Teddy realized she was completely naked however there was no one else beside her. Soon, like an avalanche all the memories of the previous night came to her head. Owen, the taxi, the kiss, the _"I love you",_ Oh God! She had told Owen that she loved him, and finally his naked body over hers. Teddy tried to pay attention in case she heard any noise in the house, signal that Owen would still be there, but she didn't hear anything. Suddenly on the pillow next to her she saw a small sheet of paper.

 _"I'm so sorry but I had to leave, emergency at the hospital. We'll talk later. X._

 _\- Owen. "_

Covering herself with the bed sheet, she headed for the kitchen in search of water. Even though her head was pounding and her mouth was horribly dry, Teddy couldn't stop thinking about what she had done the night before. _"Why, why, why did I do that?"_ To say that she was mortified was an underestimated, Teddy was terrified, not only had she confessed her love to Owen, but she had been with him even knowing that he loved another woman.

Teddy sat on the couch for hours, just covering her naked body whit the bed sheet, trying to think about what she would say to Owen the next time she saw him. Maybe it would be best to forget everything and continue as before. Or maybe it could be the beginning of something… After thinking over and over again all her options her head started to throb again, noticing that she wasn't getting anywhere with her thoughts she decided to talk to her best friend. Taking her cell phone she called Arizona.

"Hey darling, how's your hangover going?" Arizona said cheerfully as always.

"Not good, but I call for something else. Do you think we can meet, alone?" She wasn't ready to tell Callie and Addison yet.

"Teddy, is everything okay?"

"Yes ... no ... I don't know, it's not a big deal, really, but… I-I have something to tell you but I don't want to do it over the phone".

"O-of course, of course, if I'm not wrong our shift doesn't start until noon. What do you think if we meet at the IHOP in front of the hospital?"

"Yes, in an hour and a half is that okay?"

"Perfect! I see you there then".

After taking a quick shower but not before taking a couple of aspirins Teddy went to her meeting with Arizona.

"Hey honey, now tell me what's wrong, I noticed you a little strained through the phone". Arizona said sitting on the chair in front of her friend.

Teddy remained silent trying to choose her words, although in reality there wasn't much where to choose from.

"Okay, are you going to talk or not?" Arizona asked.

"How much of what happened last night do you remember?" Teddy asked cautiously.

"Everything, you know that I always remember everything no matter how drunk I am".

"And Callie? Did she tell you something about what happened last night? Something of importance I mean".

"No, nothing. Where do you want to go with all this, Teddy?

Turning around in case there was a colleague from the hospital nearby, Teddy dropped the question.

"Do you remember if I left with someone last night? More specific, do you remember if I left with Owen?"

"Why you ask?"

"Just answer me, Arizona!"

"Ok, ok, calm down! Yes, after Callie and I went home, you and Owen stayed at the bar".

Teddy covered her face with both hands.

"What happen, dear? Is everything okay?" Arizona was beginning to worry for her friend.

Teddy's eyes were starting to fill with tears. "Arizona, promise me, swear me that this will stay between us two".

"You know I'll not say anything if you ask me".

"This morning I woke up completely naked and ..." Teddy removed her silk scarf a little to reveal the marks on her neck. _Hickeys._ "Last night ... last night I-I was with Owen ... he and I ..." Teddy bit her lip; she knew if she kept talking she would burst into tears.

"Teddy, I don't know what to say ... I mean, don't be offended but… honey, apparently you two are the only ones who haven't noticed the sexual tension between you two, and I know you're not the one night stand type… much… but it's not any man, it's Owen. Teddy, you confessed to me that you've loved him for years so, what's the problem? Maybe this is the beginning of something nice between you two."

"Don't you see it, Arizona? Owen loves me as his friend, nothing more. It's evident that he is still affected by Cristina's departure he will never forget her… Maybe it's better this way, I don't know if I'll ever forget Henry at all". Although it was true that she still couldn't forget Henry; she would never do it, her beautiful daughter reminded him each and every day, deep down she knew that this was just an excuse, she loved Owen but feared getting hurt, the first time he rejected her it was extremely painful and humiliating, she wasn't sure if she could endure a second snub from the man she loved.

Arizona opened her mouth to answer but Teddy interrupted her immediately.

"Arizona, the last time I was with someone was with an ex-boyfriend on a trip to Switzerland ... after that I felt terrible, I felt that I had betrayed Henry, for days I couldn't stop crying and now with this that happened with Owen ... it's just too much". Towards the end of her speech Teddy's cheeks were covered with tears.

"Teddy, you don't have to feel this way, forgive me for telling you this but Henry isn't here anymore, don't you think he would have wanted you to be happy and move on with your life? And who better than Owen, you can't feel guilty every time you start feeling something for another man or when you have occasional relationships, it's perfectly normal that you want to be with someone else, it's not a sin Teddy, it's part of being human".

Stopping for a moment to analyze Teddy's reaction and seeing that she did't say anything, she decided to take a breath and keep on her speech.

"And you will never forget him, he left you a beautiful daughter to remember him, nevertheless you have to keep going ... Could it be that you are afraid to fall on love and lose everything again? That's why you put as a pretext that you haven't forgotten Henry". Arizona's words, although harsh, were true.

"Do you think so?"

"Well, I'm not a psychologist but it's what it looks like, Teddy, you have to let him go, rebuild your life, talk to Owen, talk about what happened, and if your suspicions are true and he hasn't forgotten Cristina and there is no future for you two there will be someone who will love you and Angie, but you can't keep thinking you betray Henry every time you're with someone else".

Teddy was speechless. _"If only last night had meant something to Owen and not an excuse to try to forget Cristina"_ she thought. The rest of the morning Arizona and Teddy continued talking animatedly, although without approaching the subject of her night Owen. Once in the hospital Teddy focused on her work trying at all costs to avoid going to the places where she knew Owen would be.

…

Owen was on his way to the E.R. after leaving the surgery for which he had left Teddy in the morning. Despite having been a complicated surgery he felt revitalized, there was a spring on his steep, he couldn't wait to see Teddy. In his mind he imagined all the possible scenarios of their talk; both realizing that they loved each other and decided to start a relationship, she would be nervous at first and would speak extremely fast, as she did every time she was anxious and he would look at her with eyes full of love and then silence her rant with a tender kiss and an _"I love you"._ Although he couldn't help but visualize another scenario, one that terrified him, in it, Teddy said that everything had been a mistake. Just thinking about that possibility made him shudder.

"Dr. Hunt, Dr. Hunt!" A nurse pulled him out of his stupor minutes later.

"Tell me, nurse James."

"I need you to sign the discharges for today."

"Sure!" Although Owen hated to sign discharges this time he took the charts with a smile and went to work; Nurse James couldn't help noticing Dr. Hunt's good look, something weird on him. And not only had the nurse noticed it, also her colleagues.

"I see that someone had a better morning than me". Derek said, standing next to him at the nurses' station. Owen couldn't help but smile and shake his head.

"Something like that".

"Can I know her name?" Derek asked curiously.

Owen was a little confused. How did Derek know that his good spirits were due to a woman?

"Come on! Do not tell me your good mood is because everything went well in surgery, I do not think so, come on, tell me her name, do I know her?". Derek Insisted.

"Yes, you know her, but I'll not tell you her name, not for now but soon. The only thing I can tell you is that it was the best night of my life". Owen answered with a smile, while closing the last chart and before going to the attending's room he said aloud.

"It's a beautiful day to save lives." It left all present astonished.

"Hey, that's my phrase!" Derek said a little amused.

"What the hell was that?" Turning, Derek bumped into Callie and Addison.

"I don't know, but I like it, the poor guy deserves some happiness". Derek said.

"What's her name?" Addison asked.

"I don't know, he didn't want to tell me. But from what I could get it was the best night of his life. Now if you excuse me ladies, I have to prep for surgery". Derek said before leaving.

Addison couldn't help but glance at Callie, just last night they had seen him completely shattered drinking alone at Joe's bar now he looked like he had swallowed a whole rainbow.

…

Owen was starting to get impatient, his shift was about to end and he still didn't talk to Teddy; he didn't know how to take her lack of communication. What if she didn't remember anything? Maybe that's why she hadn't called him, which made him feel extremely disappointed, but what if she remembered? Why hadn't she called? What if he called her? God! Not even on his teenage years had he been so confused.

Just as he was walking to the X-ray room he ran into Teddy giving instructions to a resident. She wanted to flee but it was useless, he had noticed her presence.

"Owen." Teddy said emotionless, her body language showed how uncomfortable she was of being in front of him.

"Can we talk in private?" Owen said, though his voice was soft inside he was terrified of the direction their conversation would take.

Once inside the on call room Owen sat on the bed. For her part, Teddy kept pacing back and forth whit her hands on her hips.

"Teddy, last night I ..."

"I know, I know you don't have to explain it… clearly we were both drowned in alcohol and we weren't one hundred percent aware of what we were doing, I understand." Although Teddy tried to sound nonchalant her voice trembled more than once.

"No ... Teddy ..." But what was she saying? Oh no, Owen didn't like the direction this was taking at all, before he could continue speaking Teddy interrupted him.

"You don't have to feign to me, Owen. I know you love Cristina a-and-and she's the love of your life and you're still affected by her departure. Obviously last night was a mistake". _"Although not for me"_ , she thought.

 _"Last night was a mistake"._ Owen didn't understand anything, apparently Teddy still thought that he loved Cristina and although part of him still had great affection for her at this moment his heart belonged completely to Teddy, only she didn't realize. Owen could almost feel his heart shattering; he loved Teddy so much that he just let her decide the future of their relationship.

Sitting next to Owen and taking his hands in hers, Teddy looked him in the eye.

"Owen, you are my favorite person in this world, we have been estranged twice and those two times my heart suffered like you have no idea. The best thing is that first we both let go the ghosts of the past; so for the sake of our friendship, it would be best if we left last night past, try to continue as we were. Please?"

Owen just wrapped Teddy in his arms and planted a kiss on the top of her head. His love for Teddy was so big that he was willing to let go what had been for him one of the best nights of his life, although maybe not for long, deep down he knew that fate had something prepared for them, it was just a matter of time…

* * *

 **Song: Another Love - Tom Odell**

 **(I love this song so freaking much, it's almost a hymn for me! I couldn't wait to use it. By the way, have you heard any of the songs in which the chapters are inspired? Yes, no? Do you think they fit?)**

* * *

 **So, as I said at the beginning, I was planing another course for this story, one in which Teddy couldn't remember anything and all that drama, BUT after knowing that Teddy/Kim will definitely not return to Grey's (so sad) I felt the need to continue with the story I had planned, later I will let you know why ;)**

 **Meanwhile, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **And don't hate my baby Teddy, I hope it was clear that the poor was scared to confess her love to Owen after having witnessed all the love he had for Cristina, but especially after what happened the first time she confessed it.**

 **Now, what do you think will happen?** **What do you think of Teddy's decision?** **Do you think Owen can really forget his night with Teddy and continue as if nothing** **?**


	7. Chapter 7

***KIND REMINDER:** **English isn't my language***

* * *

Chapter 7

 **Let Her Go**

 _You see her when you close your eyes, maybe one day you'll understand why everything you touch surely dies… Staring at the ceiling in the dark, same old empty feeling in your heart because love comes slow and it goes so fast. Well you see her when you fall asleep but never to touch and never to keep because you loved her too much and you dived too deep… Well you only need the light when it's burning low… Only know you love her when you let her go…_

* * *

The days passed and neither Owen nor Teddy touched the subject of that night, however the tension was evident, so much so that soon all the staff of the Grey Sloan Memorial could notice the strange behavior of the pair; What once were surgeries full of banter and trivial talk were now silent ORs, only the words needed to achieve patient survival were exchanged.

And as much as both tried to convince the rest that everything between them was fine, it was useless, at least for their closest friends.

It had been almost two months since that night and while Teddy tried to pretend that everything was fine and that her decision didn't affect her, the truth was that inside, once again, she was devastated, at least she had her job and her daughter who kept her mind occupied most of the time. For his part Owen wasn't so lucky, unlike Teddy, he didn't hide his sadness, the worst of all is that in addition to his work he had nothing more to distract him so he decided to spend as much time as possible in the hospital with the excuse that there was a lack of staff in the trauma rooms, thus avoiding returning home, alone, to spend sleepless nights or to dream about things that would never happen.

Owen was alone at the attending's room with the lights off, his shift officially ended 4 hours ago but he was still at the hospital, trying to work, trying to forget but the oblivion didn't come and maybe it never would, every time he closed his eyes he saw the image of Teddy's naked body under him, her soft hands running through his body and vice versa, her voice, her eyes ... it was painful how much he missed Teddy and not just her, little Angela too.

Since the little girl was born she had won a place in his heart and since she and her mother returned to Seattle the relationship between him and Angela had become even stronger, his days off used to spend with her, he drop her off and picked up from school, they prepared lunch together while she talked about her day at school or asked him what a certain thing meant, usually things related to medicine, he also helped with her homework and stayed at home with her until Teddy's shift will end. But since that night everything had changed. There were fewer and fewer occasions when he could spend time with the little girl, Owen couldn't help remembering the last time he saw her two weeks ago, Angela was so happy because she had started rehearsing for her first ballet recital, the memory of her huge green eyes lit up with joy managed to draw a sad smile on his face. Soon his thoughts were interrupted when someone entered the room turning on the lights.

Teddy.

"O-Owen… I'm sorry… I didn't know you were asleep". Teddy said softly, going to turn off the lights again when Owen stopped her.

"No, it's okay, the truth is I wasn't' sleeping" He answered with a sad smile. Teddy's heart sank at the sight of him. Soon the atmosphere began to feel suffocating and the silence between the two became increasingly uncomfortable. Teddy was the first to speak.

"How was your day?" She asked and although she tried to sound relaxed she failed miserably, her sadness was also evident in her voice.

Owen shrugged. "Nothing interesting… like yesterday and the day before, and the day before". Once again the silence, after a while in which both tried to distract them, Owen with a magazine and Teddy with the coffee pot, this time he was the first to speak.

"I…I've missed you and Angela".

Teddy was frozen, she also missed him like crazy and her little girl too, there was no day that she didn't ask about her uncle Owen.

"We miss you too". She answered without turning to see him, instead fixing her eyes on her coffee cup.

Owen got up from the couch walking slowly to where Teddy was standing, she could feel his presence getting closer until she could feel the heat of his body on her back, their bodies were millimeters away from touching, Teddy could feel Owen's warm breath on the back of her neck and he could smell the soft perfume of her hair. He wanted to touch her, the palms of his hands were almost touching Teddy's arms and the heat that emanated from them felt like electric currents running all over her body. She wanted to look at him, take him by the neck and crash her lips with his.

"Teddy." Owen's voice was almost pleading. She couldn't do more than close her eyes and without noticing her back was already leaning against Owen's muscular chest while his strong arms wrapped her slender body. He couldn't help but sink his face into her neck, inhaling her scent, a scent that unleashed so many memories. Both remained that way for several minutes, none said anything for fear of breaking the spell, soon something else did. Teddy's pager started ringing.

 _"Damn it!"_ Owen thought. Immediately Teddy detached out of his arms and he could see how she quickly wiped a tear that ran down her cheek. Before Teddy left the room Owen took her gently by the wrist.

"Wait ... I wanted to know if ... if it would be possible for you to… to allow me to see Angela".

"I've never forbidden you to see her, Owen." She said a bit embarrassed.

"I know but…"

"Yes, I understand. You can go home to see her whenever you want". She said with a small smile.

"Would you mind if I take her tomorrow to the movies… a-and for something to eat? You can come too ... i-if you want".

"I would love to but my shift starts tomorrow at noon". Teddy truly wanted to go with them to the movies, but she had to work, this time it wasn't an excuse.

"I see, then tomorrow I'll pick her up."

"Yes ... Angela will be very happy ... Well, I have to go".

"Yes, yes, see you tomorrow." Once Teddy left the room Owen went back to turn off the lights and to lie down on the couch. Tomorrow he would see Angela again and in spite of how sad he was because of the relationship he had with her mother, he couldn't help but have a moment of happiness just thinking that tomorrow he would spend the day with the little one. And so he spent a long time planning the day he would have with Angela.

"Hunt!" Minutes later someone had pulled him out of his thoughts, once again, which seemed to be a constant these days.

"Montgomery, Shepherd." Addison and Derek entered the attending's room to rest after finishing surgery, finding Owen lying on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest, his gaze fixed on the ceiling and the lights off.

When they turned on the light they both noticed the decadent state in Owen's appearance, his hair had grown a lot and needed a cut, as well as his beard and there were dark circles underneath his eyes. Addison felt a little sorry for him, it was clear that something had happened between him and Teddy since the relationship between them had changed radically.

"Hunt, is everything okay? You look a little tired". Addison asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, long day." Owen replied with a feigned smile.

"Are you sure? You look like a train has passed over you". Derek said earning a hard look from Addison at his comment.

"Really, I'm fine… Well, my turn is over, I see you tomorrow". And with that Owen took his backpack and not bothering to take off his white coat and his scrubs left the room.

...

It was just after 7 pm and Teddy was making dinner for her and Angela.

"Mommy, when will Uncle Owen come to visit and make lasagna?" Asked the little girl who was sitting at the kitchen counter putting together a puzzle while dinner was ready.

Listening to Owen's name caused an icy chill run from the back of her neck to the tip of her toes. "I don't know my angel, uncle Owen has a lot of work". Teddy answered with a tired smile.

"Tomorrow is Saturday and I'll stay at the hospital daycare. Can you tell uncle Owen that if he has time come over and say hello?"

"I'm afraid tomorrow I will not see uncle Owen, it's his day off". This caused the little girl to duck her head with a pout, this was the moment to surprise her little girl, Teddy thought.

"Well, but that doesn't mean you will not see uncle Owen, because, guess what?"

"What?" The little girl said a little sad.

"Tomorrow uncle Owen will come for you to take you to the movies and for something to eat". Immediately the girl's face lit up and her huge green eyes opened like saucers.

"Really?!" Angela asked almost shouting.

"Really!"

Angela didn't say anything else, just hugged her mother tightly. Knowing that her daughter was so sad and longed so much Owen's presence made her feel terrible, she hated to see her baby girl so sad.

...

The days went by without many changes, at least not for Teddy or Owen.

"Something happens between that pair, Arizona, spit it out, everybody knows you're Teddy's confidant so you know what's going on". Addison said. She, Callie and Arizona were in the cafeteria trying to decipher what was going on between Owen and Teddy.

"I'm so sorry girls, but Teddy made me swear I would not say anything to anyone". Arizona answered.

"That means you know what's happening! Arizona, the four of us are friends, we tell everything to her." Callie said.

"I assure you that Teddy will tell you what happened, just give her time, it's not as easy as it seems." Arizona answered by trying to justify her best friend.

"I don't know why but something tells me that they both had a one night stand and now they regret it, although I don't understand, it's evident that they are heels over head for each other if that was the case, shouldn't they already be together?" Addison said after a moment.

Arizona simply shifted on her seat, Addison had hit the target, however she had promised Teddy she wouldn't say anything and it would continue that way until she decided to talk to the rest of the group.

"Girls, I can only tell you one thing and it's something that almost everyone knows ... Teddy loves Owen, she's done it for years and I don't know him but she's completely in love ... The point is ... Teddy is afraid, she's afraid to open her heart once again to Owen just so he can say again that he still loves Cristina ... "

"Well, according to my sources Owen also loves Teddy." Callie interrupted.

"It's not just that ... Teddy is afraid that they will finally get together and then the same thing happens, you know… what happened with Henry."

They all were speechless, after a few seconds Addison was the first to speak again.

"I don't know what to say… I mean, what happened to Henry was a tragedy but let's be honest he had a chronic illness it was only a matter of time, but Owen, Owen is completely healthy and maybe I'll sound like an heartless bitch but we will all die one day, if Teddy doesn't want to be with someone for fear that he may die she will be alone forever".

"Hmmmm ... you're right Addison, you sounded completely like a heartless bitch, try not to say this in front of ... TEDDY!" Callie exclaimed when she saw her approach to the table where they were.

"Hey honey, is everything okay? You look exhausted". Arizona said when she saw Teddy let herself fall heavily into the chair and support her head with her hands.

"It's because I am, it's been a long time since I felt so tired it's as if all the energy in my body has left me, all I want to do now is sleep, sleep and eat I don't know what I need more, 48 hours straight of sleep or a cheeseburger with french fries."

"Oh, my poor girl!" Addison said as she traced soft circles on Teddy's back. "Well, that can be fixed right now, not the nap, I'm sorry to tell you this but your shift still have six hours left, but I'll be back, with or without onion your burger?" Addison asked Teddy as she got up from her seat to go and bring her friend a hamburger.

"With onion." Teddy said weakly, giving a slight smile at Addison.

"Don't you hate onions?" Callie asked.

"Right now I want everything that classifies as food." Teddy answered by laying her head on her crossed arms on the table.

Once Addison returned with the food, Teddy devoured everything in minutes.

"Wow, I see you were not lying when you said you were hungry." Callie said amazed to see her friend eat so fast.

"You have no idea." Teddy answered still with her mouth full of food.

Addison couldn't stop thinking about Owen and Teddy so taking advantage that the four of them were finally reunited and after not having been able to get much information from Arizona she decided to drop the question, it was now or never.

"Have you noticed how bad Hunt looks lately? The poor man looks so disheveled; who didn't know he's a surgeon would think he's a homeless person. "

Immediately Callie and Arizona knew where Addison was going with that question, but none said anything, while Teddy simply feigned indifference. Seeing that nobody said anything Teddy decided that this was the best time to come clean with her friends.

"Ok, enough! Better ask me directly. Yes, something happens between Owen and I." Teddy said with a harsher tone than she would've liked, leaving her friends astonished. Seeing their reaction and even from some colleagues who were nearby made Teddy feel terrible, she even felt like crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry girls, it wasn't my intention to talk to you that way, it's just…" Addison and Callie took each of her hands, encouraging her to speak; Arizona just gave her a sweet smile, letting her know that she was on her side no matter what. "Ok, you are my friends and I can't hide anything from you ... Owen and I ... we had a one night stand, stupidly I thought it would be the beginning of something but I was wrong, Owen is still affected by what happened with Cristina, he still loves her and I love him as I never thought I would ever love again… the worst of all is that I…I… ". Teddy couldn't keep talking, she just let out a long sigh.

No one had time to say anything when Teddy's and Callie's pager began to ring.

"Sorry girls, but there are bones and hearts that need to be fixed." Callie said and with that she and Teddy were on their way to the E.R.

"So you already knew this." Addison said to Arizona as she sipped her coffee.

"Yes, Teddy confessed it to me the day after her night with Owen, the poor thing was so distressed and embarrassed that she made me swear I wouldn't say anything until she was ready."

"Love sucks". Addison said with a frown.

"Says who for almost two months hasn't stopped talking about her sexy engineer."

"Don't talk to me about him, he's so sexist sometimes, he got mad at me because the other day I paid the bill at a restaurant. But it's my fault for getting involved with a man I met in a bar.

Arizona just smiled shaking her head.

"Hey, didn't you notice something strange about Teddy?" Addison asked, changing the subject.

"Something strange? Like what?" Arizona said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I don't know, but there's something different about her." Addison answered thoughtfully.

...

Once in the emergency room Owen and Kepner were already working on the patient when Callie and Teddy arrived.

"Car versus cyclist; 25 year old man, multiple fractures in the upper and lower part, especially on the thorax and left leg." Owen said updating Callie and Teddy whom immediately put their hands in action.

Teddy tried to do her job well but the tiredness and the queasiness she felt was overwhelming, suddenly Callie lifted the sheet that covered the patient's shattered leg when Teddy couldn't take it anymore. Retreating as quickly as she could she reached the door when her stomach returned all its contents. Teddy could barely say "Call Dr. Pierce" before continuing to throwing up.

"Dr. Altman, are you okay?" Owen asked without stopping working on the patient and although he tried to sound professional it was evident that he was worried about his best friend.

Teddy only raised her thumb as a sign that everything was fine and left the place.

...

Arizona and Addison were still chatting in the cafeteria when Addison's pagger started ringing. "I'm sorry honey, but it's a 911, we keep talking later." And with a kiss on the cheek, Addison said goodbye.

Arriving at her office Addison couldn't avoid the confusion on her face when she saw who was there.

"Teddy, didn't you have an emergency?"

"Addie, I need your help." It was all Teddy could say.

...

After a long shift full of patients Owen was finally going home, taking his backpack he headed for the exit towards the parking lot when he saw Teddy sitting in one of the benches outside the hospital, remembering the incident a few hours ago he decided to go and ask how she was.

"Hey… are you feeling better?" Owen asked softly as he sat next to Teddy putting his hand on her thigh, causing them both to feel as if a strong electric current ran through their bodies, accelerating their hearts.

The exhaustion on Teddy's face was evident, her normally vibrant eyes reflecting Owen's, both looked lifeless and under them the dark circles made them look even duller. Owen tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as he softly caressed her cheek with his thumb, Teddy just leaned her head on Owen's hand, letting out a deep long sigh, her eyes couldn't help but fill with tears. Taking Owen's hand in hers and looking directly into his eyes she said.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **Song: Let Her Go - Passengers**

* * *

 **OMG, She's pregnant!**

 **I know,** **super cliche but since Teddy/Kim will not come back to Grey's and therefore there is no future between them and this is something that my ginger surgeon has always wanted I have decided to give him his their happy ending.**

 **I hope you like this twist! But hey, not everything will be easy.**

 **What do you think happens now?**

 **How will Owen react to this news?**

 **Teddy will keep the baby?**

 **Let me know your thoughts!**

 **Review, fav, follow! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

***KIND REMINDER: English isn't my** **language***

 **I want to dedicate this chapter to luciebean, bestiewritters and Luiza who took a few minutes of their valuable time to leave me a review, thank you very much and thank you for your compliments regarding my English, I must confess that sometimes I have to google some words, but most of the time I try to write it without the help of a translator. Also thanks to all who continue reading this fic.**

* * *

Chapter 8

 **Stay With Me**

 _Guess it's true I'm not good at a one-night stand. But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man. These nights never seem to go to plan. In don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand? Oh, won't you stay with me? 'Cause you're all I need..._

* * *

 _"I'm pregnant"_

Teddy's words were like a low blow, all the air had left his lungs and his head couldn't find the words to answer.

"Are you not going to say anything? And don't ever ask who this baby is... Do not you think it's obvious?"

Owen got up from the bench, his hands were sweating, his body trembling; on one hand his whole body wanted to burst with happiness he had always wanted a child, a family; On the other hand, he couldn't stop thinking about the circumstances that led them to be in this situation. Rubbing his face over and over and over again with his hands, looking at the sky waiting in the stars to find the right words but he couldn't; Teddy suddenly realized that he was hyperventilating, right away she was at his side helping him to sit down again, caressing his head, his neck, his back trying to calm him down. After a few minutes his breathing had returned to normal.

"Sorry, sorry it's just ..." Owen said.

"I know, I know… For me was quite impressive too."

Doing the math in his head Owen realized that it was most likely that Teddy was around 8 weeks along but she hadn't said anything, until now.

"For how long have you known?"

"I had had my suspicions for a couple of weeks but until today I confirmed it."

"And didn't occur it to you to tell me when your suspicions began?" Owen said a little annoyed. "I am the father, I deserved to know it from the beginning."

Teddy was astonished, she couldn't believe the attitude that Owen was taking.

"They were just suspicions! If I told you something and it turned out to be a false alarm…"

"So you thought it was better to hide what was happening."

Teddy got up quickly from the bench, bringing her hands to her head. "Oh no… oh my Gooood! I cannot believe it. I didn't hide anything from you because until a few hours ago there was nothing to say!"

"Two months have passed Teddy. How is it possible that in two months you have not noticed anything? You have been drinking coffee as if it were water in these last days. It seems that you don't know how bad caffeine is during pregnancy, you are a doctor for God's sake! Two months without medical attention, if you had told me since your suspicions began…"

Teddy interrupted him immediately, she felt her whole body tremble, she didn't know if it was anger or fear "Of course! I get it! Because my only job is to sit in the living room of my house waiting for something important to happen! I have a job, Owen! A job and a daughter who take almost one hundred percent of my time, the last thing I thought could happen to me was to get pregnant, believe me it's the last thing I expected. "After Teddy's rant silence fell between the two, she didn't stop pacing back and forth with her hands on her hips, he didn't stop following her with his eyes.

Suddenly Owen remembered what had happened to what would have been his firstborn; he couldn't help but ask with panic in his voice.

"Will you keep it, isn't it?" Teddy, for God's sake, I beg you…"

"Owen, Owen stop! You know me… and even though I respect the decision of women who decide not to keep their children you better than anyone else knows that I don't think like that, I'll have it." She assured him as she took a place next to him on the bench.

"We'll have it, Teddy you're not alone in this, you understand me?" Owen said looking directly into Teddy's green eyes which were already flooded with tears that ran down her cheeks and down her neck. "What's wrong, are you not happy?" Owen asked placing a strand of hair behind her ear and stroking her cheek gently.

After staying a few seconds in silence Teddy finally found her voice again. "You know? When I was a little girl I always wanted a sibling, my mother would shut herself up in her room, depressed or doped, Prozac and Xanax were her best friends…" She let out a humorless laugh. "A-and my father… my father would only come home on weekends, so the rest of the week I would spend my time alone, wandering the halls and the gardens of my house imagining all the things I would do if I had a sibling(*)". Teddy couldn't stop crying. "So… since then I promised myself that someday I would have a big family, at least 3 children, preferably all girls, two dogs, a big house with white walls, floor to ceiling windows and a huge garden, but above all I wanted a husband that will love me like nobody… I was so stupid and naïve… As time passed, I realized that my dream was vanishing more and more… Soon I forgot all those dreams and I concentrated fully on surviving in Baghdad and then in my career… then Henry came, making true many of the dreams I had and although I thought that the child's part would be impossible due to his illness… my little angel showed me the opposite."

"I know Teddy, I know about your dreams, I know about your hopes. And I know it because I would dare to say that I am the person who knows you the most in this world. I know of your dream of a big family and there was a time when it was also my dream…"

"When Addison gave me the positive pregnancy result I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what to feel…I always thought that it would only be Angela and me for the rest of our lives, and now this ... just when I had let go of the big family dream comes this baby and I don't know how to feel." Teddy said, sobbing.

"Happy? Teddy, you should feel happy this is good news, isn't it?"

"I don't know how to feel" She said looking at him with red-rimmed eyes. "When I found out that I was pregnant with Angela I neglected my pregnancy for a long time, I didn't dedicate a single thought to my poor baby for months, I was in such a state of denial that it wasn't until I felt her move inside me, kick and flutter, alive and healthy when I realize the precious gift that life was giving me… when I started to suspect about this pregnancy unconsciously I started doing the same thing, denying it, denying it to myself, putting it in the back of my head because… I didn't know how to react…"

"This time you don't have to think about how to react, Teddy, this baby is something beautiful."

"It's just… It's not as I would've liked it." Teddy burst into tears. " _Not when the father of the baby in my womb doesn't love me_ ". She thought.

Knowing that deep down this was something that Teddy had always wanted gave Owen some hope. "Very few of the times a child is one hundred percent planned." He said with a smile trying to cheer her up.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell Angela and my father."

"Do you want us both to tell them?"

"First I want to wait a few weeks… you know to be sure everything is fine with the baby."

"Sure, of course I think the same."

"So for now I would ask you for some discretion, besides you Addison is the only one who knows."

"Count on it Teddy." Owen got up on the bench and started pacing back and forth. "So, a baby. Hmm? A baby ... we'll have a baby… you and I." Owen's voice was trembling and the biggest smile Teddy had seen in him for a long time appeared on his face. Suddenly Owen walked towards Teddy, lifting her from the bench and taking her by the waist began to turn her in the air. She couldn't help but laugh loudly. Once Teddy was back on his two feet Owen knelt in front of her and no matter who saw him planted the softest of kisses on Teddy's belly and then buried his face into it and whisper. "I love you, I love you both."

Teddy froze. "Owen, can I ask you a favor?" Teddy said as she took Owen by both hands to put him on his feet.

"Of course, of course, whatever you want."

"Do you think it would be possible to take this easy? I mean, it's not necessary for us to live together, let alone get married tomorrow, neither I want you to feel obligated to do or say things that you don't feel just because I'm carrying your child in my womb, real…"

Immediately Owen interrupted her "What I said…I didn't say it because I felt obligated Teddy, it's not the first time I do it that night I told you, maybe you don't remember it but I said it. The day that you decided that we should forgot what had happened I was going to say it again but you decided that this had been a mistake, for me it wasn't... I love you Theodora Altman, I love you, I love Angela and I love this baby, I love you all. "

"Owen, stop! Why are you doing this? Why? With me you don't have to pretend… I know you…you-don't-love me." Teddy said emphasizing each word, her voice was trembling. "Tell me, what would you do if in this moment Cristina returned saying that she loves you? I bet you anything that you would run straight into her arms and once again I would be hurt and humiliated. "

"Do you really think I would leave you if Cristina appeared again in my life?" Owen asked.

"Well, maybe you will not leave me completely, I want to think that you will be a responsible father but since it's not necessary to be together to raise our child, I say yes… without thinking twice you would leave me for her."

"Unbelievable!" Owen was getting upset. Didn't she realize that he loved her? What did he have to do to prove it? "I cannot believe you doubt my word, my love. Tell me now you don't think of Henry. "

"Don't you dare, don't you dare bring him into this discussion! He is dead, he will never come back, but Cristina…"

"Enough, Teddy! Enough! Do you want to know what I would do if Cristina returned? Nothing, I wouldn't do anything. Or maybe would, I would let her know how happy I am, how happy I am with you, with Angela, how happy you made me when you turned me a father. That would happen!" Owen couldn't help but raise his voice to Teddy. "And just to be clear, that night you also told me that you loved me." Upon seeing her tears he immediately regretted it but her doubts were really getting on his nerves.

Teddy remained silent, processing Owen's words while the tears didn't stop running down her cheeks, it seemed incredible to accept that he could love her as a woman, as a life partner and not just as a friend. Owen came slowly to her and took her gently by the waist.

"I agree with you that it's not as I would have planned but that doesn't mean I haven't thought about it, but we will do what you want, we will take things slowly, just don't ask me not to love you because that will not happen."

Teddy just hugged Owen by the waist and burying her head in his chest she burst into tears. Owen stroked her hair and her back with soft circles. After a few minutes she was calmer.

"Addison booked me an appointment for tomorrow, it's at 9:00 in the morning ..."

"I'll be there." Owen answered immediately. Tomorrow he would see his child for the first time. The mere thought made his chest and heart swell with pride and love. Both remained embraced for a few minutes, Owen's caresses, the fatigue of the day and the emotions of the last minutes made Teddy's eyelids gradually feel heavier and heavier, she couldn't contain the yawn that came out of her mouth.

"Ok, time to sleep, I'll take you to your home and in the morning I'll pick you up, tomorrow will be an exciting day." Owen said.

"Don't worry, I can get to my home safe and sound, remember, we will take this slowly."

"I know, but I also know you're exhausted, I don't want you to drive in this state, so let's go home."

Owen was right, she was completely exhausted so without the energy to argue with him she just took his hand and they both went to Owen's truck.

…

The next morning, while Teddy was making her daughter's breakfast she tried by all means to keep the nausea at bay, she didn't want Angela to notice.

"Mommy, are you sad?"

"No, why do you ask, my angel?"

"Because last night I heard you cry and today your little face looks sad."

It was true, last night Teddy had cried until she fell asleep. "Last night I was watching a very sad movie but you are right, mommy is very, very tired but it is because I work hard so that you and I don't lack anything."

"I wish I could work so that you will stay at home resting." Angela said.

Among the fatigue, hormones and the sweet words of her angel Teddy's eyesight was getting cloudy with tears. "When you grow up you can work to help mommy."

"But I don't want to be a surgeon, I want to be a lawyer and live in New York, like grandpa."

"You will be whatever you want my angel, doctor, lawyer, chef. Whatever you want, do you understand me?"

Angela just nodded vigorously, giving her mommy a big hug. The hug was soon interrupted by someone knocking at the door. Immediately Teddy went to see who it was.

"Owen?! It's just 7:00 a.m. What are you doing here so early?"

"Well ... I thought maybe ... I don't know. Could you need something?" Owen didn't know how to explain that he had spent the night awake so when the sun came up he decided to come to her house. "Are you okay, looks like you were crying?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Teddy answered nonchalant. "But come in. Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No, the truth is that I expected to eat something at the hospital."

"Nonsenses… come in, Angela and I are just starting. Angie, my love, look who's here."

"UNCLE OWEN!" Angela ran to hug her uncle. "I missed you so much! Do you stay for breakfast? Mommy and I are making pancakes with Nutella."

"Sounds delicious!" Owen answered giving the little girl a kiss on the cheek.

"Uncle, your beard tickles me!" Angela said laughing and squirming in Owen's arms.

Teddy couldn't stop seeing the scene in front of her. Two of the people she loved the most in this world. _"Maybe my dreams can come true,"_ she thought. _"Maybe we can become a fam ..."_ her thoughts were interrupted by a strong wave of nausea.

"Would you excuse me for a moment… Owen." She managed to say pointing to Angela before covering her mouth and running to the bathroom. Owen caught the message immediately.

"Mommy is sick, uncle?"

"No angel, mommy is perfectly fine. Why the question?"

"Because last night I heard her cry and today in the morning I heard her throwing up in the bathroom, people throws up when they are sick."

"No, darling, mommy is pretty well, maybe she ate something that made her sick."

"Like when Sofia, Zola and I ate so much chocolate ice cream that we got sick?"

"Exactly!" Owen replied with a smile. In his mind he couldn't stop thinking about what his life would be like from now on. He imagined a future with Teddy, Angela and the new baby. Wake up late on Sundays, stay all together in the warm bed, make breakfast. _"Maybe my dreams can come true,"_ Owen thought.

Minutes later Teddy returned to the kitchen and although her face was alarmingly pale she tried to act as normal as possible. The trio had breakfast and spent the time in great harmony, Teddy and Owen took Angela to school and then went to the hospital. Although both were bundle of nerves none expressed it but it was evident in their faces. Taking Teddy by the hand, they both made their way to the hospital entrance.

"Owen, wait." Teddy said, letting go of Owen's hand.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, it's just ... I'm scared." Teddy's eyes were filled with tears, which seemed to be a constant these last days. "Owen, I'm not getting any younger, I'm 44 years old a-and… What if there's something wrong with the baby? You said it yourself, this baby has gone weeks without medical attention, I don't know what I'm going to do if ..." Owen immediately wrapped her between his arms. Immediately regretting what he had said the night before, it was evident that the thought had remained in Teddy's head and knowing her probably spent much of the night thinking about it, stressed and scared. _"You're an imbecile, Hunt,"_ he thought.

"Whatever happens, we will be together and this baby will not lack love or attention. You hear me? Now, we don't want to be late for the first ultrasound."

Both went to the OB-GYN wing. Both nervous but at the same time immensely happy, maybe they were right and fate finally began to smile at them.

* * *

 **Song: Stay With Me - Sam Smith**

* * *

 **(*)** **You can learn more about Teddy's past** **(at least the one I made up)** **in chapters 9.1 and 10 of the first part "Life After You"**


	9. Chapter 9

***KIND REMINDER: English isn't my** **language***

* * *

Chapter 9

 **Run To Me**

 _If ever you got rain in your heart, someone has hurt you, and torn you apart, am I unwise to open up your eyes to love me? And let it be like they said it would be, me loving you girl, and you loving me. Am I unwise to open up your eyes to love me? Run to me whenever you're lonely, run to me if you need a shoulder…_

* * *

Once inside the hospital and alone in the elevator Owen noticed that Teddy was literally chewing on her lower lip. She quickly withdrew her hand when she felt Owen's gave her a little squeeze. He said nothing.

"Do you think someone has seen us?" Teddy asked.

"What? Take the elevator? We do it every morning."

"To go to our respective wings, not to the OB-GYN wing."

"Teddy, no one from surgery comes to this part of the hospital and if so, what? It's just a matter of time before you start to show." Owen tried to place the palm of his hand on Teddy's belly but once again she waved his hand. Once again he didn't say a single word.

"I know, I know but I would like to hide it as long as possible."

Owen felt a twinge in his chest. "Are you ashamed of this?"

"What?! No, of course not! Owen... I didn't mean that... I-I mean I want our families and close friends to know about this from us and not from some derma nurse."

Owen just returned her a weak smile. Teddy realized how harsh she was being with him, he didn't deserve this, probably he was also anxious and scared and she just kept pushing him away.

Taking his hand she placed it gently on her belly and smiled warmly at him. Owen returned the smile accompanied by a kiss on her temple.

"I can't wait to feel her or him move." Owen said with a smile.

"I know… I can't wait too." She answered. They both stared directly into each other's eyes, their faces were getting closer, they could feel the other's breath and just as their lips were about to touch the elevator door opened. Owen just growled internally.

The rest of the way to Addison's consulting room was in completely silent. Teddy checked in with the assistant and both waited their turn in the waiting room. Owen felt strange in this place, along with them four other couples awaited their turn. They all seemed so calm… unlike them. Some women gently caressed their bellies with one hand while their partners took the other, they smiled, talked, laughed, this made them feel even more anxious.

"Does Addison know? I mean, if she knows I'm the father of this baby."

"Yes." Teddy answered shyly. After a while not only was she biting her lip but her leg kept jumping up and down, with every movement the heel of her boot made a noise that after a few minutes Owen couldn't stand anymore.

"Enough!" Owen said through clenched teeth and a more harsh tone than he would have liked while stopping Teddy's leg with his hand. The other people in the room couldn't help but give them a strange look.

A knot formed in Teddy's throat making her voice shake. "If you don't want to be here you can leave, I've done this alone once, I can do it again, I don't need you!"

Owen felt lost; he was anxious, she was scared and hormonal, it was clear that she needed someone to vent all her emotions, Owen didn't care to be that person, it wouldn't be the first or the last time. However now things were different, if before their friendship was at risk, now he could lose the woman of his life and his child, so leaving aside the pride not to say something that he could later regret Owen decided that in this new journey that both were about to take he would try to be Teddy's rock in those moments in which fear take over her.

Owen looked directly at Teddy. Without words they said everything, their eyes spoke for them, as it had been since they met. That hidden language that both had created and that nobody else, neither Cristina, nor Henry and even less Beth or Andrew had been able to equal. Owen just wrapped Teddy in his arms and she laid her head on his chest, so they stayed until the assistant informed them that it was their turn. The time had come.

When they entered Addison was getting her equipment ready for the checkup and ultrasound.

"Good morning, what a pleasure it's to see you two!" Addison said with great joy on her voice. Deep down she always knew that Owen and Teddy would end up together and although she certainly didn't expect them to start this way, she couldn't help but feeling extremely happy for her friend.

Owen and Teddy just returned a smile, they were too nervous to say a single word. After the pertinent questions and the routine checkup, Addison proceeded to perform the ultrasound. The hands of both parents trembled as a thin layer of cold sweat formed on their foreheads.

"Ok Teddy, I'll ask you to please lie on the bed and place your legs on the supports, as you'll know the first few weeks the ultrasound is vaginal." Addison said with great professionalism in her voice, at that time she wasn't her friend but the super obstetrician she was.

"In fact, my first ultrasound when I was pregnant with Ange was almost at four or five months." Addison couldn't help but frown and give her a questionable look. "Long story." It was all that Teddy said.

"Ok, here we go, you will feel some cold and a slight pressure in your pelvic area." Addison said proceeding to perform the ultrasound.

Teddy didn't hesitate to take a strong hold of Owen's hand, who immediately brought it to his lips, giving soft kisses on Teddy's hand. The avalanche of emotions that they both were feeling at that moment was indescribable.

Addison was looking intently at the image on the monitor without saying a word.

"Addison, what's happening, is everything okay?" Teddy began to worry for the lack of words from her friend.

"Yes, yes, yes! Sorry, everything is absolutely in order; it's just that this never ceases to be amazing." Addison replied with a warm smile. "And now, my friend, you who are the best cardiothoracic surgeon in this country will surely recognize this sound."

Turning on the volume the constant sound of a throbbing heart invaded the room. Owen's and Teddy's eyes were flooded with tears in a matter of seconds until suddenly…

"Addison, wait! That's not one heart ... those are two hearts ... ADDISON, THOSE ARE TWO HEARTBEATS!"

A giant smile appeared on Addison's face. "I wanted for you to discover it." And turning the monitor towards them she added as she pointed to the screen "See this from here?"

"There's only one placenta." Owen said completely shocked. "Which means they are… identical twins!"

"Very good, Doctor Hunt! I see that you still don't forget your obstetrics lessons". Addison said.

"Twins? Oh, God! Owen, they're twins!" At this point Teddy was crying.

Owen couldn't help asking a question that would leave Teddy extremely uneasy. "Addison, wait, if I remember correctly when both embryos share the placenta there is a possibility that the Feto-Fetal Transfusion Syndrome may occur, isn't it?"

"You doctors really are the worst patients, don't worry, Teddy." Addison said to Teddy and then looked to Owen. "It is true, there is the possibility as in any other pregnancy there are possibilities of complications, but as far as I can see both babies are in perfect condition, we would have to wait a few more weeks to determine if the transfusion is taking place, but you have my word that I will do everything to bring both babies absolutely healthy into this world." Addison said, convinced of her abilities but above all to reassure her friend.

"Thank you very much, Addison." It was all Teddy could say with her sobbing voice.

"Congratulations to the two of you, we have two little nine-week-olds in perfect condition." Addison couldn't keep her voice from shaking a little. After all, they were her best friend children.

Owen and Teddy hugged each other tightly. Without saying a word, Addison left the room to give them some privacy.

"I love you, I love you, I love you so much!" Owen kept saying as kissed Teddy all over her face and then went on her belly. "I love you… I love you all with all my heart."

"We love you too." Teddy replied taking Owen's head in her hands and crashing her lips with his after a few seconds they both stopped the kiss to catch their breath and he place his forehead on hers.

"I love you, Teddy, thank you… thank you for giving me the best day of my life." Owen couldn't stop crying. At last his dream of being a father was materializing and not only with one but with two children. It was definitely the best day in Major Hunt's life.

"I want to tell everyone, Owen! Our friends, my father, your mother and Angela, I want everyone to know." Teddy said sobbing. Owen was ecstatic, he couldn't stop kissing the woman who was about to make him father.

…

After a long day at work, Teddy was finally getting ready to go home, going to the attending's room to take her stuff she found that her best friends were there, it was now or never. She and Owen had decided to organize a dinner to tell all their loved ones of the good news.

Addison couldn't help the huge smile on her face when Teddy entered the room.

"Hey honey! How was your day?" Arizona asked, cheerful as always.

"Tired… and exciting, but finally I'll go home." Teddy replied with a knowing look at Addison who immediately caught the message.

"Lucky you, I don't know what happened today in Seattle that in addition to my scheduled patients no new cases arrived." Said Callie

"Girls, taking advantage that we all are here… I-I would like to invite you all to a very special dinner that Owen and I are organizing."

"Oh my God! You're finally in a relationship? Arizona asked.

"No, no, not at all! But soon you will know, it's next Saturday so I really hope to have you all there."

"Of course!" The three answered in unison.

Once again Addison and Teddy exchanged that look of complicity. It was going to be terribly difficult for Addison to keep the secret for almost a week.

…

Once on her way to the parking lot, Teddy met Owen who was already waiting for her on a bench at the entrance.

"Owen, what are you doing here?"

"I-I was waiting for you… maybe you need something ... I-I don't know ... Take you home?" It was obvious that Owen was trying hard to find any excuse to be with Teddy.

"I appreciate the offer but tomorrow is my day off and I'll need my car, so ..."

"Oh, I understand ... I called my mother to let her know about the dinner."

"Good! I also invited the girls and I called my father ... I don't know why but I think he suspects something." Teddy said smiling. Oh God, her smile, Owen loved to see her smile, see how her olive-green eyes lit up and her snub nose wrinkled slightly creating that adorable heart shape at the tip.

"Well ... I guess it's time to say goodbye ... Do you think we can see each other tomorrow?" Owen asked hopefully.

"What for? Do you need me for something?"

"Hmmm no… I-I mean… see each other and hang out ... maybe take Angela for an ice cream… talk…. I don't know, just hang out." God! Owen was extremely nervous. If it depended on him he would take Teddy and Angela in that precise moment to live with him, however he had to earn even more their trust, so he would start spending time together. For the moment it seemed that Teddy was finally accepting the fact that he really loved her and that made him feel even more confident.

"I'm afraid it will have to be another day, I have a lot of things to do, I have mountains of dirty clothes to wash, Angela's room and mine are a mess, I need to buy groceries my cupboards are almost empty, besides ..."

"I can help you!" Owen interrupted.

"Don't you work tomorrow?"

"My shift starts until 9:00 at night, so I have all day."

"Oh Owen, I don't want to compromise you… maybe you want to rest and ..."

"No, not at all! I would love to help you, also I don't want you to strain yourself, i-it may be bad for babies."

"Owen, I'm pregnant not handicapped and it's not the first time I am, remember… But if you want to, why don't you come to my house for breakfast? Though I warn you, my house is a real mess."

"I don't care, see you tomorrow." And with a tender kiss on Teddy's lips, Owen said goodbye.

Good heavens! Owen's kisses from that first time there was no time they don't leave her in a trance. Owen was already a few steps away when he turned to shout at Teddy.

"Hey, Teddy… I love you, I really love you, see you tomorrow." Teddy simply returned a huge smile.

And with that Owen left. Tomorrow, tomorrow would be the first day to implement his plan to form a real family with Teddy, Angela and their babies.

* * *

 **Song: Run To Me - Bee-Gees**

* * *

 **OMG! They're twins,** **what do you think they are? boys or girls? Two little ginger G.I. Joe or two little blond Desert Storm Barbies?**

 **Do you think Owen's plan will work? Or do you think Teddy will keep pushing him away?**

* * *

 **The following chapters are quite long, almost 4 thousand words D: I've been thinking on split them into two or three parts, what do you think? So you don't get bored :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**_*KIND REMINDER: English isn't my language*_ ****(I was reading the first part of this fic and i couldn't stop cringing when I read so many misspellings, so I appreciate every time someone makes a correction to me, I already corrected my mistake in the last chapter)**

* * *

 **From now on** **and until this fic comes to an end,** **I have decided that I will update fridays and sundays, which is when I have more free time (** **if any other day I've time with pleasure I'll update, especially now that holidays are coming)** **I've decided not to split this chapter so you will have something to read until next friday, so I hope you enjoy it. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 10

 **How Deep Is Your Love**

 _I believe in you, you know the door to my very soul, you're the light in my deepest, darkest hour you're my savior when I fall, and you may not think I care for you when you know down inside that I really do, and it's me you need to show how deep is your love..._

* * *

The week passed in a trice, soon it was already saturday which meant that the day to spread the good news had come. Teddy's father had arrived since Tuesday and he soon noticed Owen's constant presence at Teddy's home, as well as his calls and messages.

"Honey, lately I've seen you and Owen spend a lot of time together." Nicholas Altman didn't know that one of the hosts tonight was precisely Owen.

"You think so? You know that we have been friends for many years now, there is nothing strange about hanging out with my best friend, which by the way… is one of the hosts this evening and his mom is also invited so I would ask you to please behave yourself, I know you, and I know you will not hesitate to make a malicious comment". Teddy warned her father as she placed the shopping bags on the kitchen counter.

Since Owen and Teddy began their friendship Nicholas hadn't exactly been too happy with it, he felt that Owen had too much influence on his daughter and her decisions, the worst was when he convinced her to go with him to Baghdad, since then Nicholas couldn't even stand that someone will mention his name, but after all the obstacles he had to go through for his daughter's forgiveness he would do everything not to make things worse, so tonight he would keep his comments to himself. Or at least he would try.

"Dad, I'm serious, this diner is very important to me and I really hope you're happy with what I have to tell you."

"As long as he don't ask for your hand, everything is fine."

Teddy didn't say anything. The meeting hadn't started yet and she already feared it would be a difficult evening. The good thing was that she had her friends and Owen supporting her. And her children. _Her children._ It seemed incredible to her that she would soon have 3 children… two more babies were on its way and hopefully would come into this world in a few months. Teddy's hand went immediately to the little and hard bulge that had already formed on her lower belly, imperceptible in her loose clothes but evident in her belly that had always been so flat and toned.

"You know? Andrew Perkins hired one of our best family solicitors at the firm to help him with his divorce and custody of his son… As always, we won; divorced in less than a month and he won full custody of the child." Nicholas said.

 _Andrew_

She hadn't known about him in years, ever since he called her to say hello and tell her he had got married. He and her father had got along very well so she knew where her father was going on with this comment.

"Really? What a shame, he and Dr. Bourdeu made an excellent couple." She answered without showing interest, focusing on chopping the peppers without cutting her fingers.

"Yes ... And, what have you know about him? The last time I saw him in New York he asked me about you, he seemed pretty interested. "

"Dad, I know where you're going with all this; I'm not going to call Andrew and please stop setting me up! I'm not an old and sad spinster looking for love… I'm fine as I am"

"Don't you see it, Teddy Bear? You're a single-parent, he too, you already had a relationship. Why don't do it again? You both would make a beautiful couple and even more beautiful babies. "

Her father was really exasperating her, she was about to tell him that she couldn't date anyone because she was expecting Owen's babies but luckily the doorbell interrupted her.

"I'm going." Nicholas said as he headed for the door.

"Owen." Nicolas said trying to hide the disgust in his voice.

On the other side of the door Owen was carrying in one hand multiple bags of groceries and in the other a huge bouquet of sunflowers. "Mr. Altman." Owen answered trying to sound friendly.

"Dr. Altman… maybe not in medicine but I do have a PhD in criminal justice… by Oxford and many more by Harvard." Nicholas said as he returned to the interior of the house leaving Owen at the door. Teddy simply shot an accusing look at her father and a smile at Owen as if to say, _"Forgive him, you know how he is."_ He knew exactly what Nicholas was like so he chose not to take it personally, he was here because of Teddy and his children, nothing else mattered to him right now. While Nicholas remained in the living room Owen and Teddy went to the kitchen.

"Sorry for how my father received you… I think I forgot to mention him that you were one of the hosts." Teddy said biting her lower lip.

"It's okay, I know how he is and even if you had told him he would've received me the same way, he never liked me… Anyway, your favorite flowers and the groceries you asked me for." Owen said with a smile.

"Thank you, they are beautiful. Where did you get sunflowers at this time of the year?"

"I have my sources ... How have you been? Did these little ones give you problems?" Owen asked as he placed his hand on Teddy's belly.

"A lot, I have to put music in the bathroom so that neither Angela nor my father will listen to me throwing up in the morning."

"After tonight you will not have to hide it." Owen was slowly bringing his face closer to Teddy's, their lips were about to touch when she suddenly turned her face so that Owen's lips landed on her cheek. Despite the attempts Owen had made in recent days to get closer to her and show her his love, Teddy was still a little skeptical, but this didn't stop him. Kissing her cheek and leaning his forehead against her temple Owen whispered in her ear.

"I love you".

Teddy turned her head and looking straight into his eyes began to bring her face closer and closer to his when once again the inopportune doorbell rang. Seconds later the shriek of the smallest of the house broke the silence.

" _GRANDPA!_ " Apparently Angela was at home. "Mommy, where are you?"

"Over here, my angel." Teddy shouted from the kitchen. Angela ran to where her mother was, Teddy didn't hesitate to lift her little girl and twirl her in the air, making her scream with joy. "How did it go in your ballet classes? Did you have fun with Sophia and Zola?" Teddy asked.

"A lot! Auntie Callie said she was sorry she couldn't come by to say hello, but that tonight she and auntie Zona will be here punctual". Angela answered with her increasingly clear words. She was growing; she wasn't that baby who babbled " _ma-ma"_ anymore.

"Will you not say hello to uncle Owen?"

Angela opened her arms and stretched her small body towards Owen who didn't hesitate to take her in his arms. "Are you also invited to dinner, uncle? Will you make lasagna like the other day?"

"I'll make something even more delicious, now go to Grandpa while your mom and I prepare everything."

After Angela left the kitchen Owen turned to Teddy who was peeling some potatoes.

"Will you not continue what Angela interrupted?"

"I don't know what you are talking about". She said feigning disinterest, although inside her body cried out to her to continue what she planned to do a few minutes ago and that if it weren't for her father and daughter that were at home it would go from being a simple kiss to take Owen and make love for hours. _"Calm down, Theodora."_ She thought, her hormones were playing tricks on her, she felt her body burn and her center throb.

When she least expected it, Owen turned her toward him and with a gentle movement he sat her on the kitchen counter, positioning himself between her legs. Immediately Teddy placed her hands around his neck and while he caressed her back they both kissed passionately.

Little by little her affectionate displays became more intense, Owen had her hands inside Teddy's shirt caressing and squeezing her breasts as she struggled with his belt, when suddenly she remembered that they were not alone at home.

"Owen, stop! Angela and my father are in the living room!" Teddy said with her face flushed and heavy breathing.

"We are alone. Your father took Angela to the park, didn't you hear? "

"No, I didn't".

"We're alone". He said seductively. While Teddy thought about everything she wanted to do to Owen in bed, she didn't realize that her father had let her know that he would go out with Angela to take a walk in the park. Teddy didn't say anything else, immediately stripped Owen of his t-shirt and he did the same with her.

"Wait, not here. Let's go to my room". Teddy said. Without thinking twice Owen took her by the bottom and she wrapped her legs around his hips while he took her almost stumbling through the hall that leaded to the room without breaking the kiss. Owen couldn't believe his luck; he would be with Teddy again.

Once in the room both began to strip each other the rest of their clothes until they were naked. Neither of them could avoid having a small _déjà vu_.

"Are you sure of this?" Teddy asked.

Owen took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply while laying her slowly on the bed, moving from her lips to her neck and then to her breasts giving a small bite to her erect nipple causing her to moan loudly and arch her back trying to be as close as possible to his body.

"Does that answer your question? I love you with all my heart Teddy, there's nothing I want more than to be with you again." He said looking her in the eyes.

Seconds later both were once again kissing and exploring each other's bodies, this time one hundred percent conscious. Owen's caresses were all Teddy needed to forget the stress of the past few days, there was no doubt that he knew her weaknesses. Several minutes later and once they were both completely satisfied they remained lying on the bed, naked, in silence, just enjoying each other's company; Teddy with her back pressed against Owen's chest and he wrapping her in his arms with his face buried in her soft-golden hair while one of his hands caressed the tiny lump in Teddy's belly.

"You'll make me fall asleep." She said, half asleep.

"Tired?" He asked mischievously as he gave a slight bite to the lobe of her ear causing Teddy to moan softly and rub her bottom against him. "Don't do that". He said.

"What?" She said, feigning innocence.

"Moan like that and rub your body against mine."

"A few minutes ago you didn't care." She answered, amused.

"Unless you're ready for a second round, better keep still and quiet, you have no idea the effect you have on me". Owen said while he kissed her neck and nape.

"As much as I would like to, I can't, you left me completely exhausted and your caresses are not helping at all to keep me awake." She said joining her hand to his on her belly.

"Why don't you sleep for a while? I'll make the dinner and in a couple of hours I come to wake you up. "

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Ok." Owen was about to get out of bed when Teddy stopped him. "Wait".

"Something happens?"

"Keep caressing me until I fall asleep. Please?" Owen said nothing, he was more than happy to do that, so he wrapped her in his arms again and traced soft circles on her belly.

"They are growing fast." He said.

"Mhmmm, this little lump appeared overnight, soon I'll not fit in my clothes and I'll look like a whale, not to mention that my breasts hurt like you have no idea, that bite from a moment ago… I almost throw your teeth away with a slap".

Owen laughed loudly. "You will look beautiful, doubly beautiful… And about the bite, I'm very sorry, but you provoke that and more on me, _babe_."

Teddy couldn't help but feel somewhat uncomfortable at the term of endearment, was this crazy? Was she crazy? They had just made love and she felt everting but discomfort and now a simple word made her blood freeze, she was definitely crazy… Or maybe not? Words of affection made people get attached, she had already experienced it with Mark and with Andrew, _affective words attached people_ , she said it to herself over and over again but _"Why don't you want to get attached?"_ her mind told her again and again, she knew the answer perfectly, this time it wasn't Cristina, or the memory of Henry, it was something else, but she decided to keep it for herself, at least for now…

So she decided to let it go, she just let him continue to caress her belly until her body became lighter and her eyelids heavier, minutes later Owen realized that she was already sound asleep, that little whistle she made with her mouth told him that she not only slept soundly but she was also exhausted, years of sharing quarters in Baghdad taught him to detect all her ways of sleep. So after covering her with the quilt, giving her a kiss on the forehead and getting dressed, he headed to the kitchen to make dinner.

…

Hours later everything was ready to welcome the guests, Owen's mother and Teddy's father were in the living room making small talk, it was clear that both were uncomfortable, meanwhile Owen and Teddy tried to calm each other.

"I think I'll have a panic attack." Teddy whispered.

"None of that, I'm the one with the panic attacks." Owen answered, trying to make her smile.

Luckily things became more pleasant with the arrival of Addison, Arizona and Callie.

"Ok, we've already had dinner, we've drank, now…What's the surprise?" Arizona asked impatiently.

"Yeah, Teddy, spit it out." Callie added.

Owen was the first to speak, his hands were drenched in sweat, soon the weight of Teddy's delicate hand on his shoulder was comforting him. "Well ... it turns out that Teddy and I…"

"Are you going to get married?" Angela asked with her huge green eyes open widely and a huge smile that illuminated her little face. The guests, with the exception of Nicholas, couldn't help bursting into laughter. This gave Teddy and Owen the confidence to tell them the good news, they were sure everyone would be happy, the only problem here was Nicholas, but Teddy decided that she would deal with him later.

"Owen and I… I… I'm pregnant; Owen and I are having a baby." Teddy said with the biggest smile.

"Two, in fact they are two babies, they are twins." Owen added. After a few seconds of silence that made Teddy and Owen anxious, all the guests burst into screams, tears, laughter and congratulations.

"This time I'll be the godmother, so back off, Arizona." Callie said as she hugged Teddy.

"Well, there's no reason to fight, there's another baby." Teddy replied

"Yes, but I'll be the godmother of the other one, besides, I confirmed the good news to you." Addison added.

"WHAT?! You already knew?" Callie and Arizona asked in unison.

"Of course, Teddy would only trust hers and her babies' health with the best OB-GYN." Addison said mockingly earning a light hit on her shoulder by Callie.

"Will I have two siblings?" Angela asked almost shouting.

"Yes my angel, soon you will be big sister". In seconds, Angela was in her mother's arms.

"Hi in there, I'm Angela, your big sister." The little girl shouted towards Teddy's belly, she couldn't help but laugh and cry at the same time.

By this point the face of Owen's mother was completely drenched in tears. "Grandma, will I be a grandmother?"

"Yes mom, you will be doubly grandmother." Owen replied as he hugged his mother tightly.

"Your father would be so proud and happy right now, he and I always knew that you and Teddy would end up together one day." At this statement Teddy couldn't contain the tears. Although she knew him very little, Owen's father had always been extremely kind and affectionate towards her, so she felt the news of his death as if he had been her own father. _Her father_. Teddy realized that Nicholas hadn't said a single word, he just stayed sat on his chair, drinking his cognac, thoughtfully.

"The fact that they are going to have two children doesn't mean that they will end up together." Nicholas said a few seconds later, leaving everyone in an uncomfortable silence.

"Dad, please don't…"

"If you excuse me, tomorrow I have a flight to take and I haven't packed anything yet." Nicholas said as he got up from his seat.

"Dad". Teddy's voice was pleading and shacked as she watched her father retreat. She hoped that her father would receive the news equally or even happier.

Within seconds her friends were surrounding her, embracing her, comforting her. Teddy was hurt, she couldn't stop crying, poor Angela didn't understand what was happening her big eyes ran across everyone's face waiting for an explanation, soon Owen's mother noticed the confusion on the little girl's face.

"Hey, baby, why don't you and I go to the garden to cut some flowers for mommy? Surely that will make her very happy." Owen thanked his mother with his eyes. Taking Angela's little hand they both went to the garden.

"Why, why he can't be happy for me? I'm his daughter, his only daughter." Teddy said sobbing.

Nobody knew what to say. Only Owen, he had a lot to say, especially to Nicholas. He felt his blood boiling, he hated see Teddy cry, it was his weakness. Soon the girls realized that Owen and Teddy wanted to discuss this, so they left them alone and joined Evelyn Hunt and Angela in the garden.

"Easy… calm down, this doesn't do you or the babies any good." Owen was trying hard to make Teddy calm down. "Let him take in the news, tomorrow when you both are calmer with a cool head, you two will talk and everything will be fine. Do you want to go to my apartment tonight?"

"No, no, no, I don't want to scare Angela, I want things to continue more or less as they were, tomorrow I will confront my father and believe me Owen, I have a lot to tell him".

…

Meanwhile outside in the garden Evelyn tried everything to distract little Angela from what had happened.

"Look, the rosebush is blooming!" Evelyn said, the little girl just shrugged.

"Mrs. Hunt, why is grandpa angry with the babies?"

"Grandpa Nicholas is not upset, baby; he's just kind of shocked."

"I don't want grandpa to be angry and I don't like to see mommy cry, it makes me sad".

"You'll see that everything will soon return to normal." Evelyn said with a small tap with her thumb on the little girl's nose.

"Mrs. Hunt, what will my little siblings be of you?"

"My grandchildren".

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Of course, angel!"

"Wouldn't you like to have another grandchild, besides the new babies?"

Evelyn immediately knew what the little one was talking about. "Hmm another grandchild, that would make me absolutely happy". The old woman replied happily.

"Then can you be my grandmother too?" Angela asked, looking at the floor.

Evelyn took the girl's jaw between her fingers raising her little face. "Nothing would make me happier. But I think you first have to ask your mom and see what she thinks of this. Are we?" The little girl simply nodded energetically.

Minutes later Callie, Addison and Arizona joined them. Angela left the group to cut some flowers leaving the adults alone.

"What the hell was that?" Arizona asked.

"Honestly, it's something that I saw coming. Nicholas has always detested my Owen." Evelyn answered.

"Yes, but it's his daughter, they're his grandchildren! What kind of father rejects his daughter and his grandchildren like that?" Addison said, quite angry.

"Believe me, sometimes it doesn't matter, fathers can be quite obtuse with their ideas." Callie said.

…

Meanwhile, inside the house, Owen and Teddy were holding each other; she lifted her head placing a chaste kiss on Owen's lips. "Thank you, thank you for being here, maybe sometimes I don't show it but I appreciate everything you've done for me, not only since I returned to Seattle, but since we've known each other, and although we've had our ups and downs you've always been there for me when I need it most".

"I told you, you were not alone in this, I'm not going anywhere, Teddy, not this time."

Tomorrow would be a difficult day, Teddy knew how fast the hurtful words could escalate between her and her father when both of them were upset, but this time she was the only one who had the right to be upset, her father seemed not to have learned the lesson, once again he questioned her life decisions, so if this pregnancy meant once again distancing from her father even if her heart broke into a thousand pieces, she would, unlike Nicholas, for her, her children were before all and everyone and tomorrow Teddy would make it clear to him.

* * *

 **Song: How Deep Is Your Love - Bee-Gees**

* * *

 **Poor Teddy, w** **hat do you think of the way her father took the news?**

 **M** **y baby Callie knows exactly what it's to have a father who doesn't support you. :(**

* * *

 **Review, fav, follow. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

***KIND REMINDER: English isn't my language***

* * *

Chapter 11

 **Say You Won't Let Go**

 _I'm so in love with you and I hope you know, darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold. We've come so far my dear, look how we've grown, and I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old, just say you won't let go..._

* * *

Although it was Sunday and Teddy's shift didn't start until midday by 5:00 AM she was already wide awake although in truth she hadn't slept much, she didn't know if it was because of the nausea of pregnancy or because the stress of confronting her father but Teddy spent much of the night kneeling in front of the toilet vomiting until all that came out of her was acid bile that burned and irritated her throat.

For his part Nicholas Altman couldn't sleep much either, the regret for the bad moment that he had made his daughter and her guests pass through, as well listening to her sick throughout the night made Nicholas's heart break into a thousand pieces, and he deserved it, or at least that's what he thought. In his moment of irrationality he didn't realize that he had once again left his daughter down and not only that, he had turned his back on her and his unborn grandchildren. He deserved the worst and was willing to deal once again with the consequences but not without first fight and beg to obtain once again his daughter forgiveness.

"Mommy, mommy, are you okay?" Little Angela asked as she knocked at the door of Teddy's bathroom with the tiny palm of her hand.

Seconds later Teddy came out, her face was extremely pale, her lips dry and cracked, her eyes red and glassy accompanied by dark circles underneath. She was absolutely exhausted but tried to show as normal as possible so as not scare her little angel.

"Oh baby, it's nothing, come here." They both lay in bed; it was a cold morning so Angela didn't hesitate to curl up on her mother's side placing her small hand on her mother's belly and entangling her little legs with Teddy's. "Baby, your feet are frozen. Where are your socks?"

"I don't know, I woke up without them". Angela and her crazy way of sleeping, there were times when she even woke up without some pieces from her pajamas, or all the sheets and pillows ended up on the floor and she at the foot of the bed.

"You're a hurricane to sleep, baby girl… Since you were inside my belly you were like that". Teddy said sweetly as she played with Angela's blonde curls.

"Are my siblings also hurricanes?"

"I can't feel them yet, they are still pretty small, they are almost the size of a strawberry".

"A strawberry?! Wooow! That's very small, mommy, but then when can you feel them?"

"In about seven or eight weeks, sweetheart".

"Wooow, and they have fingers?"

"In fact yes, tiny, tiny, tiny little fingers".

"Woow… Mommy? Can I have a baby, too?"

"Oh no angel girl, not yet! Not in many, many, many years".

"Mommy?"

"Tell me, baby".

"You were throwing up, again. That means you're sick. You should tell uncle Owen to check on you." Angela said innocently.

"It's normal, my angel, when you were inside my belly I also vomited."

"Why?"

"Ermmm ... it's something that sometimes happens when a woman is expecting a baby."

"But why?" Angela insisted.

"I'll explain you latter, okay?"

"Ok mommy."

Angela was just at that age where she could bomb you with hundreds of questions, they never ended, on the contrary, they became more specific, sometimes it amazed her how smart the little girl could be and the kind of questions she asked, and always, although she was completely exhausted, she didn't hesitate to answer all her girl's doubts as best she could, today was no exception, she needed a distraction and her daughter's endless questions were the perfect opportunity to stop thinking for a moment in all her problems.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to have a baby anymore, I don't like to vomit".

Toddy couldn't do more but laugh softly, after a few minutes it seemed that Angela had ran out of questions, causing Teddy to get lost one more time in her thoughts, remembering how dinner had gone last night, she didn't realize that the tears had escaped her eyes.

"Don't be sad, Mommy." Angela said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"How can I be sad if I have you and your siblings?" She said, placing a soft kiss on her daughter's head. Teddy loved these moments when she and her girl spent the morning curled up in bed, combing her baby's golden curls with her fingers. However, today was different, Teddy tried to find in her daughter's caresses the strength to confront her father, she only hoped that things wouldn't escalate to the point of distancing again from him, this time there was someone else who would suffer. Angela loved and doted on her grandpa, he was a kind of superhero for her, after all he was the first father figure in her life, Teddy feared that in this fight her little girl would get hurt or even worse that she would never forgive her for taking her away from her grandpa.

"What do you think if you help me make breakfast?" Teddy asked after a long time in bed with her baby girl.

"Can we make pancakes?" Angela said with her characteristic smile that was identical to Henry's.

"But yesterday we had pancakes, what do you say about French toast?"

"No, you don't do it like uncle Owen, I want pancakes, grandpa also loves pancakes."

Teddy didn't say anything; she simply got up from the bed and went to the kitchen, with an Angela without socks riding on her back.

…

"Mommy, who put my little siblings in your belly?" Angela asked innocently as she watched her mom make the pancake mix and occasionally caress her belly absentmindedly. Honestly, Teddy, knowing how observant and perceptive her daughter was, expected this question, but she never thought of an answer. From the beginning she decided that as a doctor she would be honest with her daughter about the functioning of the human body, but she wasn't sure if Angela was ready for _that_ talk.

Teddy didn't know how to answer when suddenly her father appeared on the threshold of the kitchen.

"Grandpa, come sit next to me! Mommy is making pancakes; do you think my little siblings like pancakes?"

"I'm sure they're going to love it, baby girl." Nicholas replied, kissing his granddaughter on the forehead.

"Dad... I thought you had a flight to take to New York." Teddy said without a hint of sympathy in her voice.

"No grandpa, don't go! You promised to be here for my ballet recital, Zola, Sofia and I have a number together, and it's my first solo too".

"Baby, why don't you take these nuts and take them to the squirrels in the garden? And don't forget to put on your shoes and your jacket." Teddy said giving a fist of nuts to her daughter who reluctantly agreed and left the kitchen.

"If you're going to give me another lecture you better save your words, dad."

"I just want to tell you one thing... I'm very sorry about last night, I know an apology doesn't clean the damage but... I was a stupid Teddy, I let emotions dominate me and I didn't register my words until I had already said them. I just hope that in spite of everything you still have some forgiveness in your heart for me... Teddy, maybe it doesn't look like it but I'm worried about you, that time when Owen convinced you to go to the war... I was terrified... I spent months waiting for the call in which they would inform me of your death in action, I just don't want you to get hurt, I accept your decision to be with Owen, if that's what you want I will not interfere in your decision... but I also know that he rejected you once, so if he does it again, believe me Teddy, this time I will not have mercy on him".

"Wow... So first, for the third time in my life you turn your back on me and your unborn grandchildren and now you threaten to destroy their father... how daring of you!"

"He hurt you". Nicolás said, firmly.

"You hurt me too, you hurt me too! He is nothing to me, but you... you are my father, we share the same blood and yet… you didn't have mercy to hurt me and humiliate me... It's becoming a habit, don't you think?"

"Please don't say that, you know how I suffered the first few times". She just laughed humorlessly. "What did you expect me to do after knowing that he had previously rejected you?"

"He didn't reject me, dad, he just talked to me honestly, he didn't love me. What did you expect me to do? Beg him?"

"And now? Don't tell me that miraculously now it turns out that he loves you. "

"I don't know, dad, I don't know... I don't know if he really loves me or not, the only thing I know is that he is the father of my children and I can't change that... I don't know if because of this we get to be something else, but if that's the case... know that I don't care what you think... I'm so tired of all this, of your lack of confidence and support, I'll never be enough for you, isn't it? You dreamed of having a daughter to whom you could dictate her life, but it didn't go well for you." Teddy couldn't help feeling bad for her father when she saw him cry, but she wouldn't show weakness.

"That is what you think? You are wrong... I hoped that now that you are a mother you would understand me… yes, what I said was out of place, but just thinking that Owen would hurt you again… it was too much ".

"At least you could have pretended that you were happy for me, for your future grandchildren." Teddy answered in a trembling voice.

"And I am, God knows I am, Teddy! But I repeat, my damn emotions blinded me one more time… please, forgive me, I would swear to you for my life but it's not much worth, I swear you for Angela, you know how much I love her… I swear for her that this was the last time I question your decisions about how you want to lead your life."

For many years Teddy suffered because of her father's absence and she knew that her daughter would suffer even more, so this time she would do it not so much for her, but for her daughter.

"I don't know if one day I can forget what you did last night, I don't know if things can be as before or how long it will take, but I want you to know that I really forgive you, more than anything for Angela."

"Can I give you a hug?"

"Of course you can, dad". They hugged each other and Nicholas couldn't stop crying and swearing that he would do everything to earn her full forgiveness.

"I forgive you, dad, everything will be fine."

So it was.

…

For the next few weeks things were going great for everyone, except for Teddy who felt more and more tired every day, this pregnancy was definitely taking its toll on her body. Owen soon noticed and immediately asked her to move with him, that way he would take care of her and her health, however Teddy refused under the excuse of not wanting to alter Angela's routine.

Soon Teddy was in week 17 of pregnancy, without much energy, with a belly that grew by day, dozens of surgeries, an energetic girl to care for and Owen that didn't leave her alone for a single moment, even though they didn't live together he spent much of his free time at Teddy's home.

Things between them went better every day and although they still didn't establish what were they, things were definitely better, it seemed that Teddy had finally accepted that Owen loved her for real and although there were times when she was somewhat distant and moody Owen attributed it to hormones, for now she finally accepted his displays of affection and sometimes she started them, which usually ended in them making love for hours and that was exactly what Teddy wanted at this moment, despite of the great fatigue that she had felt lately her hormones had her burning, every time she was with Owen she couldn't help feeling the need to make love, which he accepted gladly, but it seemed that tonight she couldn't persuade him.

"Teddy, I'm serious, you need to rest." Owen said as he seasoned the meat for dinner.

"But I'm perfectly fine, I feel good, it's just the need to sleep that I feel sometimes… but its normal, Owen, fatigue during pregnancy is completely normal, you should have seen me when I was pregnant with Angela, I wanted to sleep all the time." Teddy replied while placing the dishes on the kitchen table.

"Yes, but when you were pregnant with Angela you weren't working." It was true, Owen had a good point, so Teddy decided to make him forget it. Walking to where he was standing she hugged him from behind, burying her face into his muscular back, inhaling his scent and placing soft kisses all over it. Owen knew what Teddy intended with this, lately she had been insatiable and although he was more than happy to please her at this time the point was another.

"Don't think I don't know what you're up to, Dr. Altman." Owen said as he stopped her delicate hands that slowly caressed his muscular chest.

Teddy let out a soft purr. "I don't know what you're talking about. Can't I hug my children's father?"

Owen was using all his will power in his body to reject Teddy. "Of course you can, but we were talking about something else, don't change the subject."

Teddy knew Owen, she knew he was having a hard time rejecting her displays of affection, she also knew he couldn't resist for long, so she decided to play a little game with his mind.

"I knew it… I knew that as soon as I started to look like a whale, you would reject me." Teddy said feigning hurt and offended, what Owen didn't realize was the smile that played on her lips.

"What?! No…Teddy, I don't mean that." Owen hastened to say as he walked to where she was sitting with her head down. "Teddy, you know how much I love you, I love your body, you're the sexiest pregnant woman I've ever seen in my life, I love making love to you, but... wait a moment, it's a joke, right?" Owen asked when he saw the curl on Teddy's lips, she couldn't help bursting into laughter.

"Oh, you bluffer!" Owen said as he attacked Teddy's ribs with tickles. Suddenly she let out a sharp sigh from her lips causing Owen to stop, the worry evident on his face.

"Teddy, what's wrong?!" He asked, alarmed. Then he realized that the smile hadn't left Teddy's lips, on the contrary, it got bigger. Slowly she took his hands between hers and placed them on her baby bump.

"Do you feel it?" She asked with a huge smile.

Owen was speechless, although he had already seen his children through the ultrasounds feeling them move for the first time was the best experience in his new life as a future father, his eyes filled with tears. While caressing her baby bump he placed soft kisses all over it causing Teddy's laughter. After a while the little flutters stopped.

"It seems they fell asleep."

"Yes… I had forgotten how this feels." Teddy said, rubbing her belly with one hand and Owen's wet cheek with the other. That beautiful moment made Owen forget all his reservations towards Teddy, taking her into his arms, but not before making a mental note to talk to Webber tomorrow to convince him to give her an obligatory maternity leave, then he kissed her deeply, they both knew how that would end…

* * *

 **Song: Say You Won't Let Go - James Arthur**

* * *

 **I know, this chapter feels like a filler but** **it's because it's the first part of a chapter that was cut, so...**

 **Anyway, I'll leave you a little sneak peek of next Sunday's chapter.**

* * *

 **Sneak peek below,** **if you don't like spoilers, better stop now ;)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The weeks went by without Owen could convince her to stop working, without the fights ceased and without the attitude of Angela changed, however today was a happy day, today they had the ultrasound of week 22, they just waited anxiously, this time they expected to finally know the sex of the babies...

...

It was 2:00 a.m. and Owen was starting to get anxious although he was also extremely afraid of the moment when Teddy woke up, the news he had to tell her surely would destroy her equal or more than him, he only begged to any entity out there to listen his pleas and give them wisdom and maturity to take the arduous path that both were about to walk...

* * *

 **D:**

 **A lot of** **things will happen in the next chapter. Why are they fighting? What's up with Angela? What will the babies be?**

 **And most importantly, what news Owen have to give Teddy and why would they destroy her? Is't about Angela, her father, the babies?**

 **Let me know your thoughts!**

 **Don't forget to review, fav and/or follow. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

***KIND REMINDER:** **English isn't my language*  
**

 **So, here is the second part hope you like it. :D**

* * *

Chapter 12

 **Genesis**

 _I need your touch, this is getting serious tell me that it's not the end of us, how can we go back to the beginning? Without you, I've got no air to breathe in… Don't matter what's written we can start all over again, all over again. Oh, how can I get you all over my skin? My deep intuition tells me that I'm doing you wrong, if I don't come home just say you forgive me and don't let me go…_

* * *

"Richard, I'm asking you as friends, ask Teddy to stop working, not only for her health but for the patients', she's exhausted, she could make some mistake in the O.R." Owen was trying to convince Richard to give Teddy a maternity leave since he hadn't managed to convince her to stop working.

"I can't do that Hunt, I also notice how exhausted she is but she hasn't made any mistakes in the O.R. I can't do anything, the only thing I can do is give her shorter shifts, no more." With this Richard retired leaving Owen without hope.

"She will not stop working." Owen looked up; Derek was in front of him signing some medical charts. "All the female staff around here are the same. Bailey literally worked until the day she gave birth, Callie was still fixing hips with six months pregnant, also Meredith when she was pregnant with little Derek. Teddy is strong and if she says she feels well it sure is like that."

"I know, I've seen her walk miles in the hot desert with her feet shattered with blisters, also with minor gunshot wounds and backpacks full of medical equipment… it's just… I worry, I don't want anything bad to happen to her or the babies.

"Welcome to the club my friend, being a father means never stop worrying". Derek answered patting Owen on the shoulder. "By the way, tomorrow is my turn to drop off and pick up the girls from the ballet classes." And with that Derek retired.

…

The days kept going by without Owen convincing Teddy to slow down. That morning Addison, Callie and Arizona were taking a break in the attending's room when Teddy entered, immediately they all noticed the tiredness in her face.

"Hey darling, come sit down." Arizona said, making space next to her on the couch where Teddy sat down heavily.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm a little bit sleepy that's all."

"Sure? How have you felt with the vitamins I prescribed you?" Addison asked.

"Much better. But hey, tell me, what were you talking about? "

"Oh, nothing special, lately there's not much gossip around here," Arizona said.

"But tell us, how are things going on with Owen?" Addison asked, causing Teddy to growl deeply. "Should I take that as a 'no good'?"

After a long sigh Teddy answered. "The truth is that I don't know… lately we have been fighting too much, I know that he wants to take care of me and that if it depended on him he would lock me in a bubble until the babies were born but… I can't stand it, sometimes I feel suffocate with so many attention and care. All my life I've been pretty independent, so having someone stuck to me twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, taking care of me... is frustrating".

"Oh honey, you must understand, Arizona was exactly the same when I was pregnant with Sofia," Callie said.

"I know, I know it's just ... I don't like to fight with him."

"See it on the positive side, make-up sex is the best." Addison said with a mischievous wink.

"Aggg, don't mention it to me, it's been days since the last time we made love, now we just fight. Not to mention that the last time Angela interrupted us in the middle of… you know. "

"Oh no!" Addison said almost laughing.

"I also saw you two a few weeks ago in an on call room, what a nice mole Hunt has in the left buttock… and all over his back". Arizona said.

"And I saw them in a supply room, really hon, you're insatiable." Callie added. Teddy could feel her whole face burning with shame.

"Ok, ok, leave her alone that you two also have been caught in the act." Addison said.

"But, what about my poor Angela? How much did she see?" Arizona asked with astonishment and amused at the same time.

"I-I was straddling o-o-on top of him… and he was, he was moaning… loudly… a-and I…"

"Ok, ok enough, I got your idea." Callie said, laughing.

"Luckily I had my nightgown on."

"And, have you finally managed to give title to your relationship?" Addison asked.

"No… and the truth is that I don't know if we will do it soon, besides ..."

"Ok, ok, stop there, honey." Arizona interrupted her.

"What?"

"Please don't come again with the 'Owen loves Cristina' issue because it's really getting old… Owen loves you, everyone in this hospital has noticed, that man is head over heels for you and only you, since when do you are so insecure?"

"Oh Arizona, leave her alone! She is pregnant; when you are pregnant you have every right to feel as you please, if she wants to cry, feel insecure, bitchie or just if at the moment she doesn't want to formalize things with Owen she is in all her right to do so." Callie said, defending Teddy's attitude.

"Arizona is right, Callie. I admit that I am being quite unfair with Owen ... I mean he has shown me that he loves me, Angela and the babies, it's just that he hasn't brought up the subject ... although without counting this patch that we are going through the rest of our relationship is pretty good without a title, excellent I would say. We are in full 2017 today many couples co-parent without the need of a title. Also… I'm not sure I want to formalize things, I like things as they are and let's be honest, is something we have already seen, once a couple decides to formalize a relationship you lose the spark, the interest, so it's better that way".

Teddy knew she was lying, she knew the real reason why she didn't want to formalize her relationship with Owen, but decided to keep it to herself.

"And Angela, what does Angela say about all this? Things are still tense with her." Arizona asked after a while.

 _Angela_

Her poor girl had been acting a bit weird lately, Teddy didn't know if it was because of the babies, the fact of feeling less at the imminent arrival of two new siblings, or if it was the fights with Owen, she didn't know, the only thing that she knew was that among Owen, the pregnancy and Angela she felt as if her world was falling apart.

Teddy's eyes started to fill with tears and a huge knot in her throat made it difficult for her to speak. "Things are getting worse every day… I am so tired, not only physically but… I feel that lately everything I do is wrong, I don't know what else to do".

…

The weeks went by without Owen could convince her to stop working, without the fights ceased and without the attitude of Angela changed, however today was a happy day, today they had the ultrasound of week 22, they just waited anxiously, this time they expected to finally know the sex of the babies. As in each consultation Addison received both with a huge smile.

"Do you still want to know the sex of babies?" Addison asked while looking at the monitor.

"Yes". Both answered in unison.

"Well today you are in luck, these little ones are cooperating and they are… Are you sure you want to know?"

"Come on, Addison, tell us what they are!" Teddy answered.

"They are two beautiful and healthy girls, congratulations!"

"Two girls?!" Owen couldn't believe it, his eyes were filled with tears and he immediately turned to kiss Teddy. "Two girls, we'll have two girls!" Teddy just nodded vigorously while her own tears rolled down her cheeks

"I'll leave you alone for a moment, I'll be back." And with that Addison left the office

"Two girls, was that what you expected?" Teddy asked after a few seconds.

"The truth is that I didn't care what they were as long as they were healthy… besides, it was your dream, at least three children, all girls." Teddy just kissed him again; she missed his kisses so much.

Helping her out of bed, Owen couldn't help but bring the subject once more.

"Do you have surgery for today?"

"Yes, I have three more scheduled."

"Teddy, don't you think you should slow down a little? I notice you more tired every day and not only me, nurse Bokee told me that the other day you almost fainted in the O.R."

Teddy just rolled her eyes, it was obvious that Owen had asked most of the staff to keep an eye on her and inform him of anything, but Teddy was fine, at least she felt fine. "Owen, Owen…not now, please… I don't want to fight now, I'm perfectly fine, you know that if something happens to me you would be the first to know."

"That's the problem, I don't want for 'something to happen' I want you to rest, Teddy."

"Can we talk about this later? I have surgery in half an hour and I need to prep."

Owen just let out a long sigh. "Okay… see you for dinner?"

"Yeah." Teddy replied with a small smile.

"Ok, see you at night." Owen said goodbye with a light kiss on Teddy's forehead and one on her rounded belly. "They are awake." Owen exclaimed with a smile when he felt one of the twins kick.

"They haven't stopped since last night."

"You should give mommy a break, my girls, she needs it". He said whispering to her belly. Owen was about to kiss Teddy once more, this time on her lips when she turned her head.

"See you at night," she said.

…

Throughout the day Owen couldn't stop thinking about his relationship with Teddy. Things were going so well and suddenly everything began to fall apart once again, Owen feared that this would make Teddy doubt his love once again, each day she pushed him further and further away, not to mention that their relationship didn't even have an official title, they still didn't define in what situation they were; Yes, they kissed pretty often; yes, they made love; yes, they held each other's hands while walking together, spent time together and except for living under the same roof they did all the things that any married couple who was about to become parents did, but, what were they? What was he to her? He had clear that Teddy was his everything, not just the mother of his daughters, but Owen was dying to know what place he had in Teddy's heart and he will know it today. Today he would ask her to officially be and live together. However, as always, fate had other plans.

…

Teddy had been in surgery for more than 5 hours and couldn't go on for another minute, her body was screaming for a break, her head was about to explode, it was too much pressure. Since the previous night she had felt small twinges in her lower belly and back, however she decided not to say anything to Addison that morning during the checkup attributing it to the usual back pain during pregnancy.

"Aortic clamp". Teddy reached for the nurse's hand to take the instrument. She was about to clamp the aorta when she stopped, letting out a long sigh and frowning she placed the clamp back on the tray.

"Dr. Altman, are you okay?" Jo Wilson, her assistant during the surgery, asked.

"Could you page Dr. Pierce to take over the surgery? I'm afraid I have to leave."

Teddy was about to leave the O.R. when a sharp pang in her lower belly made her fall to the ground on her knees. The pain was overwhelming; she couldn't speak, think or breathe.

"SOMEONE PAGE DOCTOR MONTGOMERY AND DOCTOR HUNT, NOW!" Dr. Wilson shouted to the nurses.

The last thing Teddy saw before lost consciousness was blood, blood that stained her blue scrubs crimson red.

…

It was 2:00 a.m. and Teddy still didn't wake up. Owen was starting to get anxious although he was also extremely afraid of the moment when Teddy woke up, the news he had to tell her surely would destroy her equal or more than him, he only begged to any entity out there to listen his pleas and give them wisdom and maturity to take the arduous path that both were about to walk...

* * *

 **Song: Genesis - Dua Lipa**

* * *

 **D:**

 **D:**

 **D:**

 **D:**

 **First of all, THEY ARE GIRLS! :')**

 **But...**

 **What will happen next? So many questions!**

 **Will the twins be safe?**

 **If not, what will happen between Owen and Teddy? But, what if they are well? Will they be out of danger?**

 **And what is happening with Angela? She was so happy at first, what made her change her mind? And Teddy, what is her fear of formalizing things with Owen?**

 **Some answers next Friday. ;)**

 *****THOUGHTS?*****

* * *

 **Review, fav, follow. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

***KIND REMINDER: English isn't my language***

 **This chapter is dedicated to Luiza, luciebean and bestiewritters for supporting this fic with your lovely comments ;) you guys really rock!**

 **Unfortunately it's likely that on Sunday and Monday I will not be able to update, you know, Christmas Eve** **preparations and Christmas Day,** **but I'll do my best to do it on Tuesday :)**

 **Meanwhile I want to wish everyone who read me a Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah/Happy Kwanzaa or if you don't celebrate anything I wish you a good weekend/week :D**

* * *

Chapter 13

 **Dusk Till Dawn**

 _'Cause I wanna touch you, baby, I wanna feel you too, I wanna see the sunrise on your sins just me and you, light it up, on the run, let's make love tonight, make it up, fall in love, try… but you'll never be alone I'll be with you from dusk till dawn…_

* * *

Minutes later Teddy woke up, slowly opening her eyes and analyzing her surroundings, images of what had happened a few hours ago came to her mind, the pain, the blood, her babies. Immediately bringing her hands to her belly Teddy expected to feel something, a movement… nothing.

Trying to stand up on her elbows in an attempt to get up, someone immediately took her by the shoulders. _Owen_. He looked tired and disheveled. Despite the darkness, the faint moonlight that illuminated the room allowed her to see his eyes, swollen and red… he had been crying.

"Easy Babe, lie down, rest."

"My babies Owen, how are my babies?" Teddy asked, still weak from the effect of the medications and low blood pressure.

Owen turned on the light above the headboard to then lay Teddy again on the pillow while caressing gently her hair. "In a few minutes Addison will be here to explain everything to you." Owen's voice tone didn't reveal anything, she didn't know if it was a good or a bad sign.

"Please Owen! Just tell me if our girls are alive." Owen didn't have time to respond when Addison entered the room.

"Hey Teddy, how do you feel?" Addison asked sweetly.

"How are my girls, Addison? Please, tell me!" Teddy begged sobbing.

"They are fine, for now." Teddy felt as if a great weight was lifted from her shoulders. "But..."

"But what?!"

"I'm afraid that both of them are at great risk, you had a threatened miscarriage due to what we call placental abruption… and not only that… during the ultrasound I could also detect that your placenta is partially covering the cervix, it's called placenta previa".

Teddy didn't know what to say, on one hand she was relieved to know that her daughters were still alive but the uncertainty of knowing that at any moment they could die was too much. The tears began to accumulate until she couldn't hold them anymore and burst into tears, immediately Owen was wrapping her in his arms.

"But Addison, this morning you checked her and did an ultrasound, how did you not notice it? Or did this happen in a matter of a few hours?" Owen asked, exasperated.

"I already asked radiology to send me the images of this morning ultrasound to check them."

Just at that moment the nurse came in with the ultrasound images. There it was. The abruption… the placenta out of place. Addison felt terrible. How could she not notice it? It was an apprentice's mistake.

"What's wrong, Addison?" Owen asked.

"You don't know how sorry I am, it was a stupid mistake, on the ultrasound this morning there were the anomalies." Addison said, ashamed.

"WHAT?! You mean that thanks to your incompetence my daughters were about to die?" Owen said almost shouting.

"Owen, calm down please." Teddy said weakly trying to calm him down.

"CALM DOWN?! Teddy our daughters almost die because of this woman's mistake, don't you care?" Then turning towards Addison he said shouting. "I SHOULD SUE YOU… THEY SHOULD TAKE YOUR MEDICAL LICENSE FOR BAD PRAXIS!"

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Teddy shouted with the little strength she still possessed. "It was a mistake Owen, it could have happened to anybody, have you never made mistakes? Have you never lost a patient because a mistake? The important thing here is that they are alive."

"Ok, calm down both of you." Addison tried to intervene.

Not paying attention to Addison's words, Teddy kept talking. "We are surgeons Owen, not fucking gods, and let's not talk about mistakes because both you and I know each other's mistakes."

"Ok, that's enough, Teddy, you have to calm down, okay?"

"Yes, yes, I know… it's just… now the only thing that matters to me is what I have to do so that my daughters can be born sane". Teddy responded sadly.

"The placenta previa doesn't worry me as much as the abruption, it's normal for the placenta to move from place to place in the course of pregnancy, although the abruption is not much I must monitor it. Luckily, the bleeding has stopped, so I will leave you here a couple of days to continue monitoring you and the babies and depending on the results I'll decide when or if I'll discharge you."

"Do you know what could have caused this?" Owen asked more calmly.

"There are many factors, stress, age, the multiple pregnancy, even a blow or some fall that could have happened but I guess that was not the case, isn't it, Teddy?"

Teddy didn't say anything, she just bit her lip and played with her hands in her lap.

"Teddy?" Owen asked.

Letting out a sigh Teddy decided to tell the truth. "It was an accident, it wasn't her intention."

Owen brought his hands to his head and walked towards the window trying to calm down but it was impossible, he turned to Teddy shouting. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ANYTHING?!"

"I SAID IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Teddy answered also shouting.

"OK, YOU TWO, IT'S ENOUGH! Hunt, the last thing she needs is to hear your shouts and Teddy you need to calm down or you could make your situation worse." Addison said in an attempt to calm both of them.

Owen just paced back and forth, his blood was boiling and he could feel his heart pounding in his ears.

"Teddy, what happened?" Addison asked as she held Teddy's trembling hand.

"Last night I-I was having a bad time trying to get Angela to take her bath… she was throwing a tantrum, crying and kicking, I was very close, I swear it wasn't her intention, I didn't think this was going to happen,… I-I… I tripped on the bathroom mat and fell on my belly".

"Angela… Why that doesn't surprise me?" Owen said, frowning and with an acid tone in his voice.

"I don't allow you to express in that way about my daughter." Teddy said, threatening.

Angela was still acting pretty out of character, who was once a happy girl and excited to become a big sister was now a sullen girl, she was always upset, there were times when she didn't want to separate from her mother to the point of being all the time stuck to her side and others didn't want Teddy to get close to her. The worst was when someone talked about the babies, Angela would look for any excuse to start a tantrum or just going to lock her in her room where she could spend hours without getting out. Teddy felt in a dead end.

"Well, I can't assure you one hundred percent that the fall was the cause but the important thing now is yours and the babies' health, I would like to emphasize that as a result of this you should have absolute rest… I'm serious Teddy, if you want this pregnancy to come to full term you should stop thinking about others and think more about yourself, so goodbye work. You'll stay in bed until I indicate otherwise... Now if you excuse, my shift it's over but I'll be back tomorrow morning to see how you're doing, have a good rest Teddy, and Hunt, take care of her." With this Addison left the couple alone.

Silence invaded the room; the only noise was Teddy's cardiac monitor. Soon the sound of Teddy's little sniffs reached Owen's ears, he was looking out the window at the street. Turning towards her he saw her lying on her right side looking in his direction, crying. His heart broke into a thousand pieces.

"I'm sorry for how I talked to you a few moments ago, but Teddy… you can't hide information from me, they're also my daughters I need to know what's going on, whatever it is."

"You better than anyone knows how hard it has been for me to deal with Angela lately… Being with me also means being with her so if you can't with the burden it will be better that the only thing we share is love for our two daughters, nothing more."

"No Teddy, no, what I said a moment ago were just words, you know that I love Angela as if she were my own daughter and if I haven't said anything about her behavior it's out of respect for you and her… The point is Teddy that this cannot continue like this, we have to seek help for Angela and you must rest, so if you don't want move in with me, I'll move in with you, without protests."

"Owen ..."

"Teddy, please understand that this is serious, you will need someone with you at all times, so tomorrow I will ask Webber for a temporary leave, I will stay with you and Angela and together we will go through this rough patch. Do you understand me?"

"You don't have to do that, I can hire a nurse."

"Teddy, Teddy, Teddy!" Owen was starting to get impatient, again, "Don't you see it? For me none of this is a burden or a sacrifice, I thought that this had already been clear to you… I do it because I love you. Do you understand me? I-LOVE-YOU… I not only want to co-parenting the twins, I also want to be a father to Angela, I want to live with you, be with you all my life… Teddy, look at me." Owen took Teddy's face in his hands; her cheeks were covered in tears. "And don't tell me you don't feel the same because I notice it in your eyes, in your kisses, when we make love, you love me too, so what happens? Things were so good, why are you pushing me away again?"

"You said it, Owen, we were fine. Why not continue as we were? I don't need to give a title to this. You do? "

Owen looked to the window, turning his back on Teddy once again. "What's all this? What the hell are we doing?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what this is anymore… we live practically as a married couple, I love you and I have shown you it and I know that you love me too, we are about to be parents for God's sake! But we are still like… I don't know ... fuck friends? We are not 18 years old, Teddy… I want something serious with you."

"I don't know if I'm ready for something serious." She said playing with her hands in her lap. _You lie! Tell him the truth!_ Her conscience screamed at her.

Owen turned around again and went to her taking her chin in his fingers forcing her to look into his eyes even though she looked away. "You lie, I know it's not true, please tell me what's wrong, we love each other then, what's stopping you to finally be together?"

The seconds passed and she didn't say anything, she knew that she was being unfair and maybe something childish with Owen, but she just couldn't tell him the truth, she felt stupid for thinking like that, but that's the way things were, her heart had already suffered too much, she didn't know if she could handle another loss like that.

"Whatever it is that is holding you back I promise you that if you tell me together we will work to solve it… but I need you to be honest with me."

Teddy bit her lips to avoid bursting into tears and raised her eyes to prevent tears from coming out of her eyes then she let out a deep sigh and a humorless laugh.

"You'll think I'm an idiot when I tell you."

"Nothing of that… You better than anyone know my fears, Teddy… Those fears that I have not confessed to anyone but you for shame to be judged, so no, nothing you say will seem stupid to me."

After a few seconds in silence finally Teddy talked into her fears. "All the people I've loved in my life are gone… my mother… Helen(*)… Henry. And I know, I know that's the only thing that we all have for sure in this life, especially after everything we saw in Baghdad but… I can't help it, Owen… I'm scared." She whispered, she felt so stupid to say it aloud.

"Scared of what?" Owen asked with all the sweetness that could fit in his voice.

Teddy remained silent for a moment, her tears already reaching her neck wetting her gown. "I'm scared that the same thing will happen again… to love you so much and then lose you." Teddy answered without looking Owen in the eye.

Teddy's fears didn't seem stupid at all, there was a time when that was also his fear... Fear of let go… fear of death.

Soon Owen settled into the small bed, wrapping Teddy in his left arm, placing his chest against her back and his other arm protectively around her belly. "Teddy… you better than anyone else knows that we can't control those things, as you say, it's something that sooner or later will reach all of us, but in the meantime you can be sure I will not leave you, I'll be by your side every step of the way… We will work, we will raise our three daughters, I don't know… we will rescue a dog or two, or as many as you want, we will be happy Teddy, just give me the chance to prove it to you".

Teddy just turned to face him and buried her head in Owen's side whispering a soft and quiet _"I love you"_ to which he responded with a kiss on the top of her head. They would be fine, all five would be fine; they, the twins and Angela had a long and difficult road ahead but Owen was convinced that together everything would be easier.

* * *

 **Song: Dusk Till Dawn - ZAYN ft. Sia**

* * *

 **(*) Helen is the name I gave to Teddy's friend, dead on 9/11**

 **Yey, the babies are ok!** **I'm not as evil as Shonda.**

 **Although I must confess one thing, my original idea was that Teddy did lose the babies, but as I kept writing I came to a kind of block. I could only write like two or three chapters and the ideas stopped flowing.**

 **Would you have liked for Teddy to lose the babies and see how their relationship changed?**

 **Also another thing that I wanted to point out, I don't know if Teddy's fear seemed stupid and childish, but after remembering how Owen reacted with the patient asking for euthanasia and how Teddy grieved Henry's death I felt that death is a sensitive issue for them, I just hope to have represented it well.**

 **Anyway, don't forget leave a review or follow/fav**


	14. Chapter 14

***KIND REMINDER: English isn't my language***

 **Yesterday I tried for hours to upload the new chapter, but apparently the site was down :/** **but better late than never. :)**

* * *

Chapter 14

 **Photograph**

 _Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes, but it's the only thing that I know; when it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes it is the only thing that makes us feel alive... Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul and it's the only thing that I know, I swear it will get easier, remember that with every piece of you..._

* * *

Days later and not without first checking all the medical reports twice, Addison decided that it was better to discharche Teddy under the condition of staying in bed all the time until she considered it pertinent that she could get up.

In the end Owen and Teddy agreed that he would work shorter shifts and only 3 days a week, in addition to the surgeries he had previously scheduled. Meanwhile she would stay at home with Angela and Mrs. Evelyn Hunt, who had been of immense help during the days that Teddy was in the hospital, staying at home with little Angela, taking and picking her up from school, etc. Besides, it seemed that she was the only person with whom the child acted as her former self; this caused mixed feelings in Teddy.

Finally the day to go home had come and Teddy was extremely excited to see her little angel again. Helping her get out of the car and into the wheelchair Owen and she went inside the house, from the outside they could hear Angela and Mrs. Evelyn's loud laughs. Teddy's eyes began to fill with tears, she missed the sweet sound of her little girl's laughter

When Owen opened the door his mother and Angela were in the living room playing Jenga.

"Hey, look who's back home!" Owen said cheerfully.

Teddy expected her daughter to welcome her with a big hug and that beautiful smile that could illuminate the darkest days, but none of that happened. The moment Owen and Teddy entered the house her smile disappeared and instead a thin line formed on her pinkish lips.

"Hey, my angel, will you not give me a hug?" Teddy said opening her arms to her daughter.

"Are they okay?" Angela asked, pointing to Teddy's belly.

"Yes my girl, your sisters are still here but soon they will be born and you will have two playmates. Isn't that exciting?"

"No, I don't want sisters! Sofia and Zola are my playmates, not them. I don't want to live here with you and your silly daughters, I want to go to New York with grandpa, he does love me." After this Angela ran to her room closing the door with a loud bang. Teddy couldn't believe the words that had come out of her daughter's mouth. Owen was about to go after the child when his mother stopped him.

"Owen, don't! We'd better leave her alone for now."

Teddy couldn't stop crying. "I don't understand, why is she acting like that, she was so happy at the beginning, what made her change her mind?"

"Maybe she's jealous, it's normal for these things to happen. Also... Angela asked me some questions that make me think that she is not only jealous, but afraid." Owen's mother replied.

"Afraid? From what or who? "Owen asked.

"You'd better talk to her and please don't punish her, the poor thing is really scared with all this, when we found Teddy was in the hospital she kept crying and asking if you would also go to heaven like her daddy."

"My poor girl." Teddy said, sobbing.

"Hey, hey, calm down, you'll see that everything will be fine, tomorrow we'll talk to her."

The rest of the day Angela didn't leave her room which caused Teddy to be extremely gloomy, no matter how much Owen tried to cheer her up, everything was in vain, the night came and the couple retired to sleep, both were pretty exhausted so at the moment their heads touched the pillow they fell into a deep sleep.

The next day Teddy noticed that one of Angela's socks was between the sheets of her bed, apparently the little girl had sneaked in during the night to sleep with her, as she used to do when she was about two or three years old and had a phase in which she feared sleeping alone.

Teddy and Owen decided not to tell Angela anything about it, the following days the same thing happened, a sock, her blanket, her stuffed mouse or her soft baby smell exposed that the little girl sneaked in every night to sleep in the middle of Owen and Teddy, there were times when she managed to wake them up, but both of them still didn't say anything about it, especially Teddy, she was afraid that if she said anything to her, Angela would stop doing it. Practically those moments were the only ones she had at peace with her baby girl, there were times when Teddy hugged her tight against her chest, pretending to be half asleep, little Angela just snuggled her little body against her mother's, burying her little face in the crook of Teddy's neck, however, every morning upon awakening there was no trace of the child, so it continued for weeks…

…

The days continued to go by and although Angela didn't have another outburst of anger now it was the opposite, the little girl became extremely withdrawn, to all she answered with monosyllables, shrugged her shoulders or shook her head, she could spend the day locked in her room and leave only for lunch or when Evelyn Hunt came to help Teddy.

The old woman's presence seemed to have a positive effect on the little one, from her room Teddy could hear her child's loud laughter coming from the garden. Surely she and Evelyn had gone out to see the deer, feed the lake ducks or cut some berries. Although listening to her daughter gave her joy at the same time it filled her with frustration, being bedridden and not being able to spend time with her daughter when she needed her most was killing her. Her little angel was slipping away from her hands and she couldn't do anything to stop her.

Soon Teddy turned 30 weeks pregnant and Addison authorized her to get out of bed. At last she could move around the house, this was her chance to get her daughter back.

It was Friday night and Owen was in the hospital, only Teddy and Angela were at home.

"Hey baby, what are you doing?" Teddy asked sweetly as she entered her room. Angela, who was sitting on the floor, just shrugged, she was drawing but didn't say a word. This wouldn't stop Teddy.

"It's a very beautiful drawing. Is it for someone special?" Teddy sat carefully on the edge of Angela's small bed, gently stroking her daughter's soft golden curls.

"Yes". It was all Angela said.

"Can I know who it's for?" The little girl looked at her mother. Her huge green eyes that were once the brightest were now lifeless; Teddy's heart broke just by seeing her little angel so sad.

"It's for grandpa. I'll give it to him when he takes me to live with him."

"B-baby. Where do you get that you're going to live with Grandpa?" Teddy was in shock. Angela just shrugged and keep drawing.

"Angel, look at me." Teddy took the little girl's chin, forcing her to look her in the eyes. "Who said you were going to live with Grandpa?"

Angela's green eyes began to fill with tears.

 _"Girls, I'm home! I brought dinner. "_

Owen.

Teddy loved when Owen came home, but this time he had arrived at a terrible time.

"Come on baby, let's have dinner." Teddy got up slowly from the bed swinging her now heavy body and offering her hand to Angela

"I'm not hungry".

"Honey, you have to eat, please?"

Angela stopped doing what she was doing and immediately left the room, Teddy following behind her, wobbling slowly.

Once in the living room Angela gave Owen a weak hug and immediately without saying a word took her seat on the table placing her little face on the palms of her hands.

"Hey, beautiful!" Owen placed a sweet kiss on Teddy's lips and rubbed her baby bump. "How are my little girls?"

"Pretty restless, they haven't given mommy a rest." Teddy said, joining her hands with Owen's, feeling the twins' vigorous movements.

"Toughs, like their mommy… I like it". Once again Owen joined his lips with Teddy's, in a a hungry but sweet kiss.

"I'm hungry!" Angela interrupted.

"How did it go today with her?" Owen whispered.

"Though I love when you come home this time you couldn't have been more inopportune, she finally started talking to me when you arrived."

"I'm sorry". Teddy was walking towards the dining room when Owen stopped her by the wrist. "I love you".

"I love you too. Now to dinner Mayor, surely you're hungry."

They both joined Angela in the dining room, dinner went by with relative peace; Owen updating Teddy with the cases he had attended during the day and the latest gossips at Grey Sloan while Angela took small bites of her food never looking up from her plate.

…

The next day was Saturday, Owen's day off so he decided to get up and make breakfast for _"his girls"_ as he affectionately called the loves of his life, including Angela.

Owen was in the kitchen when the youngest of the house came in.

"Hey Angel, it's still too early. What are you doing up? Why don't you go with Mommy and keep her company? Then the three of us can have breakfast in bed. What do you think?"

The little girl just shrugged, took a yogurt from the refrigerator and sat on a stool by the kitchen bar.

"I'm making French toast and hot chocolate with marshmallows, your favorites." Owen said cheerfully, but mostly with the hope of cheering up the little girl. "What do you say if we go to the mall today? We can go to the movies or buy some pretty clothes or the light up sneakers that you wanted so much."

Angela still didn't say anything although Owen could see in her eyes that there were many things she wanted to say.

"How did it go this week at school?" Owen asked in a last attempt to make her talk.

"Boring". Angela said. Well, at least it was a start.

"Borin? Why do you say that? You love going to school." It was true, unlike many other children who hated school Angela enjoyed it quite a lot.

"I don't like language classes, I already speak German, I don't need to learn it anymore". She said.

"Well, it never hurts to keep practicing or you can learn another language, nowadays it's very important to know more than one language. How about Spanish?"

"No, tía Callie y Sofía me están enseñado español".

"What?" Owen asked, he hadn't understood a single word of what Angela had said.

"I said that Auntie Callie and Sofia are teaching me Spanish."

"Oh I see". He answered, sheepishly. "How about French? Mommy speaks French, you can practice with her." She shrugged again.

"How about your ballet lessons?"

"I don't want to go to ballet anymore." Angela answered with a pout.

"But you love going to the ballet."

"No, please, I don't want to go to ballet classes anymore." The little girl begged almost crying.

"Hey darling, what's wrong? Do you want to talk to me about what happens? "

Angela's eyes were beginning to fill with tears that soon rolled down her pink cheeks and her lips began to tremble, immediately Owen took a seat next to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Shh baby, everything will be fine. But you need to talk, mommy and I need to know what's going on."

"When you send me away… Can you send me to live with my grandpa? I know that you don't want me here when my sisters are born but grandpa does love me. Can you send me with him, please? "Angela said, crying.

"Angel, who the hell made you believe we didn't want you here?" Owen couldn't help the curse.

Angela only bit her lips and played with her little hands.

"Angela, who put that crazy idea in your head?"

"Some girls in the ballet said that when my sisters are born you would send me away because my daddy is dead and you are not my real dad". The little girl couldn't stop crying, but at least now Owen knew the source of the problem. No doubt the parents of those girls would hear what he had to say.

"Hey baby, look at me. Those are nonsense, okay? Those girls are jealous. I love you so much, Angela. You are a very special girl for me and no matter what happen your mother and I will always love you, the fact that you will have two sisters doesn't mean less love, on the contrary we will be a big family with more love to share, do you understand me? "

Angela kept crying, just at that moment Teddy came in to the kitchen.

"Honey, what's going on?!"

"Please mommy, don't send me away, I love you and I love my sisters too." Immediately Teddy joined Owen and they both wrapped the little girl in his arms.

Teddy didn't stop stroking her daughter's hair and place kisses all over her small face soaked in tears.

"Why don't you tell mommy what's going on?" Owen encouraged her and Angela finally told her mother everything in tears.

"I want you to listen to me very well, my love. I would rather lose everything rather than allow something or someone to take you away from me… I love you with all my heart, never doubt it, you are the only and most beautiful thing I have left of your daddy, Henry… whatever happens you will always be my baby, you… you saved my life, I love you since you were inside me belly like your sisters and I will always love you, please never forget this."

This time it was Owen's turn. "Maybe you and I don't share the same blood, but I love you with the same love I have for your sisters, you are a very special girl for me Angela."

"So..." Angela began to say but stopped.

"So what?" Owen asked.

"Nothing, I don't want my daddy Henry to get mad."

"Why would your daddy get mad?" Teddy asked.

"From what I'm going to say… you're going to be my sisters' daddy and my daddy is in heaven, so… so, can you be my daddy too?" Angela asked, sobbing.

Owen turned to see Teddy who just nodded with a smile.

"I don't think your dad is going to be mad, he was the nicest man I met in my life, he loved your mom with all his heart, just like I do… and even though he will always be your daddy, it would make me very happy if you called me dad… those ballet girls will be even more jealous, now you will have two daddies". Owen said and then tickled Angela's ribs, making her laugh.

"And Mrs. Evelyn? Can I call her grandma?"

"You would have to ask her that, my angel." Teddy answered.

"I already asked her and she said I had to ask you first, Mommy."

"Of course Mrs. Evelyn can be your grandma." The three remained embraced for a moment, finally things began to get better.

"Mommy?"

"Tell me, my angel."

"Do you forgive me for being a bad girl?"

"There's nothing to forgive, baby. And you are not bad, do you understand me? You are the sweetest girl in this world."

"Ok, enough tears. You two ladies go back to bed." Owen said trying to lighten the moment. "Today we will have breakfast in bed, French toast and hot chocolate."

"With marshmallows!" Angela added, smiling.

"Hot chocolate WITH marshmallows". Owen said, also smiling.

Teddy and Angela returned to bed, the little one snuggled against her mother's body. Teddy hissed when she felt the icy feet of her little girl.

"Sorry Mommy, I lost my socks."

"Always". Teddy said, placing a kiss on her head, in minutes the girl was asleep again. This time in her little face looked peaceful, the frown on her forehead had disappeared.

When Owen returned to the room a big smile appeared on his face at the image that received him. He almost wanted to take a picture and capture the moment forever. Angela had her small head buried in Teddy's side, while with one hand she caressed her daughter's hair and with the other her baby bump.

"Breakfast is ready". Owen whispered.

"She fell asleep again, poor thing, she probably hadn't slept well for weeks."

Owen took his place in the bed leaning against the headboard and also stroking Angela's soft hair.

"We'll be fine, you'll see."

"I know". Teddy answered.

Finally things began to fall into place, the black cloud seemed to clear and the future promised better days, with the arrival of the twins they would finally be complete. Neither Owen nor Teddy could wait to become a big family, luckily the day was getting closer…

* * *

 **Song: Photograph - Ed Sheeran**


	15. Chapter 15

***KIND REMINDER: English isn't my language***

* * *

Chapter 15

 **All Of Me**

 _What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in, and you kicking me out, you've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down. What's going on in that beautiful mind, I'm on your magical mystery ride, and I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright… You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning, 'cause I give you all of me and you give me all of you…_

* * *

The days continued to go by and although the change in Angela's attitude didn't happen overnight, it was evident that the little one was happier day by day, which improved everyone's mood, Teddy finally spent time with her and Owen loved to get home, with his girls.

Normally he would find them making dinner, snuggled up watching some movie, or when he was late, he would find them asleep, little Angela asleep on his side of the bed, waiting for him take her up to her bed, tuck her up and give her a goodnight kiss.

That night when he got home he found Teddy propped up on the sofa with her belly bare and little Angela snuggled up on her side, watching in awe as her sisters moved inside her mother's womb; while the little one rubbed Teddy's baby bump, she read her copy of Haruki Murakami's "South of the Border, West of the Sun". Nevertheless, today was a different day Owen longed for his women's company, he needed them, especially after what had happened in the hospital that afternoon. So putting on his best face so as not to concern Teddy or Angela, he joined them sitting on the couch and placing Teddy's legs in his lap while Angela curled up against him on the other side.

"How are all my girls?" Owen asked and then placed a tender kiss on Teddy's lips and two on her rounded belly. Teddy couldn't help noticing that despite his apparent joy he was frowning, she knew that gesture perfectly, but decided not to say anything, at least not for the moment.

"Uuugh, don't kiss!" The little girl exclaimed, frowning and covering her mouth.

"Why not?" Owen asked without hiding his amusement.

"Grandpa says that boys have germs in their mouths and that I shouldn't kiss boys until I grow up... Daddy, do you have germs in your mouth?"

Owen loved every time the little girl said _"Daddy"_ to him, his heart grew more and more full of love for this girl and just today more than ever he needed the little one's light.

"No sweetie, I don't". Owen replied and then attacked the little girl with kisses everywhere. The sound of her loud laughter could be heard all over the house.

"Da-daddy, your be-beard tickles me!" Angela screamed in a choked voice from laughing so hard. These were the little moments that made Owen feel alive and forget all the tragedies he had seen and experienced in the past.

"How was work today?" Teddy asked as she gently stroked Owen's neck. He just shrugged and kept playing with Angela, immediately Teddy realized that he was doing it to avoid talking about the subject.

Hours later, Teddy came into their room after putting Angela down for sleep when she found Owen sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard and with his legs stretched out in front of him even with the shoes on and looking directly at the wall in front of him, it was clear that something was tormenting him but Teddy better than anyone else knew she shouldn't push him, she knew that doing it would only make things worse, it was anguishing to see him like that, so if she couldn't make him talk at least she would try to cheer him up.

Climbing up slowly to the bed, she sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder, then took one of his hands between hers. Owen didn't move.

"I missed you so much today." Teddy said as she rubbed his knuckles with her thumb. Again Owen didn't react. "They missed you too." She added placing his palm on her belly waiting to make him react, but she had no luck, suddenly Owen just wrapped her in his arms, taking her by surprise, it was a strong hug, it was almost difficult for her to breathe but when she realized that Owen was crying she decided to let him vent. After a while his cries became sobs.

"Hey babe, you worry me. What's wrong?" Teddy asked taking his face in her hands. "Do you want to talk?" Owen shook his head.

"It's okay, if you don't want to talk it's fine, I will not force you, I just want you to know that when you want to do it I'll be here to listen to you. Do you understand?" After this they both remained embraced for a long time, again Owen's grip was extremely strong, as if his life depended on it or as if he loosen his arms around her she would disappear forever.

"Babe, you're suffocating me." Teddy said after a long moment in which she couldn't stand the pressure of Owen's arms and the lack of air.

"Sorry, I'm sorry".

"It's okay, it's okay. Do you want to sleep? Or do you prefer to take a bath first? Do you want me to fill the tub for you? I can put the lavender oil that you like so much, you look exhausted, babe." Just when Teddy was about to get out of bed he stopped her.

"No, no, no, I'm fine... I should be the one taking care of you and filling the tub, you also look tired, love." He said sweetly as he placed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm not so tired and I don't mind doing it, I love you and I would do anything to make you feel better."

"Just stay with me a little longer."

"Honey, I want to help you, I hate seeing you like this."

After a few seconds in silence Owen let out a long sigh. "Do you remember what you told me that day when we almost lost the twins… about… being afraid of losing me?"

"I think about it every day."

"I didn't understand the magnitude of your fear until this day, I just offered you a shoulder to cry but I didn't understand you at all, until today, today I understood you... today... it's been a while since I felt so much fear in my life, not even when I was about to die in Baghdad..." Once again he sighed deeply trying to control his crying. "Today I lost all my patients, a whole family. The four were on their way to their vacations when a truck crashed into their car. The husband and one of the girls died instantly, she was five years old… I couldn't help but think of Angela. The other girl died in surgery, three years old, her small body couldn't resist it and the mother... when she arrived at the E.R she didn't know that her husband and one of her girls had died, she just screamed and asked how her husband was... she wanted to see her girls and for us save her baby, she was pregnant and... the baby had already died in her womb... we didn't have time to take her to the O.R when she died too".

Teddy couldn't stop her own tears from falling freely down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, babe."

"Before dying she took me by the hand with all the strength that her body still possessed and begged me to tell her husband and daughters that she loved them... The rest of the day I couldn't stop thinking about you, Angela, the twins, I don't know what I would do if one day something happened to any of you."

Teddy knew that it was not normal for Owen to react like this to the loss of some patients, she also knew that this type of reactions appeared only before a crisis with his PTSD, and that, that scared her, although she knew how to deal with his crisis, it would not be the first time she did, this time she hoped that the birth of the twins would make him forget once and for all of the hell he lived, hell of which she was also part and witnessed.

Taking his hand she placed it on her belly again. "Do you feel that?" Owen felt a series of small jumps against the palm of his hand, he looked at Teddy puzzled. "One of them has hiccups." She said smiling widely.

Owen couldn't contain the laughter that came out of his mouth. "This is how I like to see you, laughing." Teddy said while caressing his face. Owen just kissed her hard.

"I love you so, so, so much, Teddy. Please never doubt my love."

"I know, I love you too, Owen."

…

Weeks passed and luckily that was Owen's only crisis. Teddy was already in the 35th week of pregnancy; in the last medical checkup Addison scheduled her for a C-section within 3 weeks. Although she was calm enough, Owen for his part was a basket case.

"Nurse Smith, could you call Dr. Altman? Please". Owen was in surgery, one of the last he had scheduled before taking also a leave to be with Teddy and the girls when she gave birth.

"Hunt, you called her half an hour ago." Derek said without hiding his amusement.

"Are you sure? I feel it's been hours. It doesn't matter, nurse, call her please."

After a moment the nurse put Owen on speaker.

"Hey babe, how are you?"

"Same as half an hour ago, only now you woke me up from the best nap I could have had in weeks." Teddy said, quite annoyed. Lately sleeping was almost a challenge so the fact that someone interrupted her nap definitely put her in a bad mood, there were nights when she even sent Owen to go to sleep in the living room or Angela's room and leave her alone in bed, only so that hours later she would go looking for him wherever he was sleeping and snuggle up as close to him as her big baby bump would allow her.

"I am so sorry, babe. See you at night". Without answering anything Teddy hung up the phone.

Derek couldn't help but laugh at this situation.

"It's not funny, Shepherd. What if she goes into labor before the scheduled C-section and I'm here? What if she needs me? Or maybe something happens to Angela and she can't do anything."

"Hunt, if Teddy gets into labor you'll have enough time to finish the surgery, go home for her, bring her to the hospital and still wait a long time before the first baby is born."

"It's just that I worry. Knowing my luck I am afraid that something bad will happen, I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to Teddy or my daughters and I wasn't by their side".

Derek gave him a sympathetic smile, he understood perfectly how Owen felt. Once the surgery was over he and Derek were scrubbing out when Owen couldn't contain himself anymore, he definitely needed an advice.

"Shepherd, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, tell me".

"Maybe it sounds personal but... Do you love Meredith more than you loved Addison?"

It was definitely an extremely personal question but Derek understood where Owen was going. _Cristina._

"You ask because of Cristina?" Owen just nodded. "I loved Addison as I thought I would never love someone and if I'm honest I still love her, I feel great affection for her but now I only wish her the best. I will not lie to you she was my first love, I mean we were both very young, we were starting our careers, everything was new, I thought that she was the love of my life but that part of my life has been left behind... when I met Meredith it was as if something had hit me hard, for the first time I started making plans for the future, which I never did with Addison. What can I tell you, Owen? It's clear that you loved Cristina, but that doesn't mean that you don't love Teddy. I think this is another kind of love, it's the kind of love that is meant to be from the beginning no matter what happens... and I know that you love her, I notice it in your eyes on how you talk about her, how you speak to her".

"If I'm honest, I could assure you that Teddy was my first love, she is my love… the love of my life."

"This is something very special, Hunt, not everyone ends up with the love of their life, I know that you and Teddy have known each other for years, you went through a war together, you are practically Angela's father and you two are about to be parents again... God! If that's not love, then I don't know what it is."

"You have no idea how excited I am, when I met Teddy I imagined a life with her, even the guys in the army told us we'd end up together but... the war changes people, Derek… you're not the same after having lived an experience like that... so many things happened that I just forgot those thoughts, until now".

"Don't tell Meredith that I told you this but... I feel that the connection between you and Teddy goes beyond the physical, you both know how the other's mind works and that is something that many couples don't have, it was something that Cristina and you didn't have. "

"The truth is that now I can't imagine my life without her and without my daughters. The four of them are the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I remember before going to sleep. Words are not enough; I feel that my vocabulary is not extensive enough to describe all I feel for Teddy. "

"That's called love."

"I've thought about ask her to marry me but I don't know when it would be the perfect time."

"If you wait for the perfect moment it will be better if you do it sitting down. Take it from someone who first married on a post-it."

Owen just laughed along with Derek. Hours later he finally came home, it was already late so it was likely that both Teddy and Angela were asleep, stopping by the girl's room to kiss her good night Owen noticed the soft sobs that came from the room next door, his and Teddy's room. Owen could feel how all the blood in his body froze imagining the worst immediately ran to where the sobbing came, when he opened the door he didn't know if felt upset or relieved.

Teddy was sitting on the bed cross-legged, crying her eyes out, around her were dozens of tissues and empty food wrappers.

"O-O-Owen!" Teddy sobbed when she saw Owen.

"Teddy, what's wrong? I heard you cry and imagine the worst." Owen said as he comforted Teddy between his arms. On television there was a frozen image of Anne Hathaway. "Babe, were you crying over a movie?" Owen asked incredulously and amused.

"YES!" Teddy answered, still crying. Owen couldn't help but laugh; since he knew her she always knew how to control her emotions and now seeing how she could go from being angry, to being sad and then immensely happy in a matter of seconds was undoubtedly something worth seeing.

"Love, it's just a movie." Owen said as he stroked her hair in an attempt to comfort her.

"I-It is very sad. Emma a-and Dexter were f-f-friends for many years he was-he was a womanizer and yet she a-always loved him and both took different pa-paths and different lives, but years later they realized that-that-that they were meant for each other a-a-and... ". Teddy couldn't finish telling Owen the plot, it was too much for her hormone feast, she just buried her head in Owen's neck and whispered. "It reminded me so much of us."

"Love, are you telling me womanizer?" Owen tried to joke, bad idea.

"No stupid! Did you not understand what I told you? You know what? Forget it and better go and take a shower that you stink." Teddy said, now extremely annoyed.

Owen wanted to laugh but for his own good he decided better not to do it. "Hey come here, it was a joke, I did get the message..." Taking her chin between his fingers, Owen looked directly into Teddy's green eyes now swollen from so much crying. "I love you Teddy, you and our three daughters are the most important thing to me. But enough of sad things, tomorrow I want you and Angela to get ready I have a surprise for you two."

"A surprise?!" Teddy asked with a huge smile. Now she was smiling, Owen couldn't love her more. He just gave her a soft kiss on the lips and went to take a shower.

Minutes later Owen left the bathroom only with a towel wrapped around his hips. "Hey babe, have you seen my paj..." When he returned, Teddy was sound asleep; Owen had not realized she was wearing his pajamas, which means, his old sweatpants and his army t-shirt, officially Teddy had outgrown her clothes, so Owen's clothes were her best choice in the last days.

Dressing in another of his old sweatpants and taking his place in the bed, he wrapped her between his arms, her back pressed against his chest, inhaling her sweet scent of jasmine, his arm protectively over her baby bump and tracing soft circles with the tips of his fingers, thinking in what awaited them tomorrow... with this thought in his head Owen fell into a deep sleep…

* * *

 **Song: All Of Me - John Legend**

* * *

 **A surprise!** **What could it be? Find out this Sunday ;)**

 **I hope you like these little moments that I'm adding before the big moment... The birth of the twins!**

* * *

 **I couldn't avoid adding another reference to the movie _One Day_ (If you love that movie as much as I do and read the first part of this fic you probably noticed the little reference in chapter 2) It's my favorite romantic movie, I cry every time I see it :'(**

 **You can watch the trailer here and cry with me, Youtube: watch?v=nk8W8DyZBiU**

* * *

 **Review, follow, like.**


	16. Chapter 16

***KIND REMINDER: English isn't my language***

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!**

* * *

Chapter 16

 **Perfect Duet**

 _I found a love for me, Oh darling, just dive right in and follow my lead. Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet, oh I never knew you were the someone waitin' for me… Well, I found a man stronger than anyone I know, he shares my dreams I hope that someday we'll share a home, I found a love to carry more than just my secrets, to carry love, to carry children of our own… Darling, just hold my hand, be your girl, you'll be my man and I see my future in your eyes…_

* * *

A loud noise woke Owen immediately putting him on alert. It was the television in the living room. Apparently Angela was already awake now only missing Teddy who apparently neither the noise nor the light of day coming through the window had managed to get her out of her deep sleep. Owen felt terrible for wake her up knowing how hard it had been for her to sleep in the last few weeks, but today was a special day, so Owen started caressing her hair with one hand and putting the other one inside her sweatpants and rubbing Teddy's thigh while placing kisses that went from her temple, going through her cheek, her neck and ending on her delicate shoulder.

Teddy woke up with a soft moan. "Don't start something you know perfectly well that we cannot finish," Teddy said provocatively, her voice still hoarse from sleep.

Owen growled deeply. "You have no idea how much I want to make love to you."

"Me too, but soon, besides, how can you desire me, desire my body me when I look like a freaking cow?" Teddy asked, laughing.

"For me you are the most beautiful and sexy woman in the entire world, I love you, I love your body, your new curves, pregnancy really suits you".

Teddy couldn't help laughing. "My new curves?! You're really crazy, Owen".

"Crazy for you". Owen and Teddy began to kiss slowly, in seconds the kiss was becoming more intense, Teddy stripped Owen of his shirt, he meanwhile kissed her everywhere possible, lips, face, neck, breasts; the caresses, the kisses and Teddy's soft moans were taking effect, in minutes his male member was exerting pressure against his sweatpants.

"Stop, stop, we can't!" Teddy said to Owen, panting heavily, but she didn't do anything to stop herself or stop him. Their heads were maddened with love, lust and passion that both forgot that they were not alone at home.

"Mommy, Daddy?" Angela's sweet voice was heard from the other side of the door.

"Damn it!" Owen grumbled between clenched teeth. Leaving Teddy still panting, he immediately got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, he needed a cold shower urgently.

"Mommy, Daddy, can I come in?!"

"Come in". Teddy answered short of breath.

"Where is daddy? Mommy, are you okay? "Angela asked as she joined her mother in bed.

"Yes, my Angel. Why do not we go to your room and find something nice for you to wear? Daddy will take us out, it's a surprise."

"A surprise?! Will we go to Disneyland? "

Teddy couldn't help but laugh. "No, my Angel, we will not go to Disneyland, but when your sisters are born of course we can go".

"Why can't we go now?"

"Because… Disneyland is far from here and because I can't get on a plane or be on my feet for long periods of time."

"Why?"

"Because..." Angela and her questions. How to explain to a 5-year-old girl the complexities of a high-risk pregnancy? "Because I'm very heavy, your sisters are very heavy."

"And when will they be born?" Every day the little girl asked the same question.

"You know when, it's on the calendar." The family had placed a calendar in the refrigerator and crossed out each day which meant one day less until the date indicated with the arrival of the twins.

"Where is daddy? We must go to cross out today's day."

Just then Owen was getting out of the bathroom. "It was a very quick shower." Teddy said, Owen just gave her a knowing look.

"I heard that a certain little mouse was requesting my presence." Owen said joining Teddy and Angela in the bed and giving the girl a big kiss on the cheek.

"I'm not a mouse, I'm a lion." Angela answered, mimicking the feline's roar.

"You are an angel, my little angel." Owen said, hugging the little girl who buried her head in his chest.

"And there's no hug for me?" Teddy asked pretending to be offended.

"Bear hug!" Angela shrieked. The three of them, or rather, the five, stayed in bed for a while longer, Owen with one of his girls cuddled up on each side, Teddy rubbing his chest, Angela talking about everything she would do when her sisters were born and the twins giving a battle of twists in their mommy's womb that even Owen could feel on his side.

Then, the little-soon to be big-family dressed up, not without another breakdown by Teddy because she couldn't find anything nice to wear; everyone had breakfast, crossed the calendar and went to an unknown destination, at least for Teddy and Angela.

"Daddy, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, princess. You will see".

When they finally reached their destination, although Teddy was excited, she didn't understand anything.

"The Japanese Garden? What are we doing here? "Teddy asked a little puzzled.

Owen gave her a soft kiss on the lips and answered. "You'll see, I just hope you like what I have prepared for you two." Owen led his girls to one of the bridges in garden.

"Owen, although I appreciate the surprise and the walk, only God knows how bored I was at home, I don't understand anything. Why this place?"

"Don't you remember?" Owen asked.

"Remember what?"

"This was the first place I brought you when you arrived in Seattle." In seconds the tears began to accumulate in Teddy's eyes. _How could she have forgotten?_

"Angela, honey, come here!" Owen called Angela who was playing in the extensive gardens with her bubble blower gun, once the three of them together was the moment.

"Teddy, I know that you and I have gone through countless of things together, sorrows, joys, a war! And all those things only joined us more, made us stronger and although for a time our paths got separated… I thank the fate that brought us back together and although things certainly didn't happen as we would have expected, I don't regret that night, I don't regret of what happened… I don't regret this." Owen placed his hands on Teddy's baby bump feeling their daughters flutter inside her. "Since I knew we would be parents I couldn't stop thinking about the future and in each and every one of those thoughts where present you and our three daughters, that's why I don't want to spend another day without me being yours and you being mine".

Owen went down on one knee and pulled two small boxes out of his coat pocket, one dark red with gold letters and the other blue aqua with black letters and white ribbon, Teddy knew exactly where these boxes belonged. Teddy was in shock, she could only cover her mouth with her hands and let the tears fall freely down her rosy cheeks. Angela on the other hand, although she didn't understand very well what was happening, she was also enjoying the moment with a huge smile while still blowing her bubbles.

Opening one of the boxes, the red one, showing inside a beautiful ring with a huge square emerald in the center surrounded by small white diamonds settled on a silver band also covered in diamonds, Owen asked the question that had long wanted to do. "Theodora Altman, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and thereby make me the happiest man on earth?"

Teddy couldn't speak, the lump in her throat made it impossible, she just looked at him with eyes flooded with tears as her hands covered her mouth.

"Teddy?" Owen was beginning to get anxious at the lack of responses. "I know it's not a diamond, b-but we can change it if you want… I just wanted something different, all women receive diamonds a-a-and you're not any woman… it also match your eyes... Teddy? Please say something!"

Teddy just nodded vigorously, after Owen placed the ring on her delicate finger she took him by the hands putting him on his feet and crashing her lips with his, soon the moment was interrupted by little Angela.

"Daddy, what's in the other box?!"

Detaching himself from Teddy's arms, Owen squatted down in front of the little one.

"Well, what's in this box is for you." He said handing her the blue box.

"Babe, don't you think it's too much for her? I mean... " Teddy protested, referring to the box that contained the present for the little girl and that she knew perfectly well that it was anything but cheap.

"You deserve that and more."

"Is it also a ring?" Angela asked with enthusiasm.

"I'm afraid not, my angel." Angela untied the white ribbon and opened the small box; inside there was a white gold charm in the shape of angel wings attached to a delicate chain. "As I told you a few weeks ago, I know I'm not your father by blood, but that don't erase all the love I feel for you. So this is for you, for being so special, it's a big sister gift, a gift for being my first-born, because despite everything you'll always be my first and big girl." After Owen put the necklace on her as her mother the little girl burst into tears, placing her little arms around his neck he lifted her from the ground, soon Teddy joined the hug, the three of them cried and laughed at the same time.

This action didn't go unnoticed by the people in the Japanese Garden who looked at them with curiosity and some women, Teddy noticed, looked at Owen with desire and at her with envy. But these people didn't know all the things that this family had gone through except for what was visible to the eye, an attractive couple; he, red-haired, muscular and with eyes as clear as the blue sky; she, a beautiful pregnant woman, tall, blonde and with eyes as green as the surrounding gardens, accompanied by a beautiful little girl with a smile that could light up the most cloudy day; people spoke, made judgments according to what they saw, without knowing what was really behind that moment, for them they were a simple couple who were about to get married and be parents again, they didn't know their suffering, their pain, their years in Baghdad, her grief, Owen's PTSD, the loss of Helen and Henry, her depression, the birth of her angel without her father, her doubts, almost losing their babies and all the way they had come to live this big moment of happiness, so Teddy, although deep down she knew it was childish, she decided to rejoice at the envious looks they received, she felt they deserved it, at least for a few minutes.

After a moment, when they were calmer Owen went back to his overprotective mode. "Now, sit down future Mrs. Hunt! Doctor's orders."

 _"Future Mrs. Hunt"_ Teddy loved the title, Theodora Altmant-Hunt. "If I remember correctly, Addison is my doctor and she authorized me to take small walks." Teddy said playing with the collar of Owen's shirt and then whispering in his ear. "The only thing she forbade us was sex."

"And you don't have idea how much I hate that." Owen replied with a mischievous smile.

"Say it again". Teddy asked.

"What? That I hate not being able to make love to my future wife and mother of my three daughters? "

"No, not that, the other thing."

Owen understood immediately what she meant. "Mrs. Hunt."

"Again".

"Mrs. Hunt." Teddy's smile was getting bigger and bigger.

"I love you, I love you so much, Major Hunt."

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm hungry." For the third time that day the little girl interrupted them, but it didn't matter, they were together, they were fine and soon they would officially be a family, suddenly Owen remembered the words of his friend Dan(*), looking at the sky he murmured... _"You were right"_.

* * *

 **Song: Perfect Duet - Ed Sheeran ft. Beyoncé**

* * *

 **(*) Do you want to know what his friend Dan said? Read my other fic "Desert Rose" to find out!**

* * *

 **Review, follo, like.**


	17. Chapter 17

***KIND REMINDER: English isn't my language***

 **Yesterday, big part of the day "doc manager" was down, again, I hate that.**

 **One day later, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

Chapter 17

 **Young and Beautiful**

 _Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

 _Will you still love me when I've got nothing but my aching soul?_

 _I know you will, I know you will I know that you will. Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

* * *

Days after the engagement of Owen and Teddy; Arizona, Addison and Callie decided to organize a small baby shower for Teddy and today, days later the three of them were at the future mom's home, helping her to pack all the gifts as well as the rest of the things for the move.

A few days ago she and Owen had decided to buy a house in the suburbs of Seattle, the cottage in the woods with two rooms would be too small for the five, but both decided to keep it and use it as a retreat house for the weekends or for when they two wanted a romantic getaway away from the constant interruptions of the girls and the bustle of the city.

While Callie and Arizona organized the babies' toys in boxes marked, Addison folded and placed the tiny items of clothing in other boxes, on the other hand Teddy wasn't being very helpful, sitting on the couch and indicating where everything would go, these last weeks of pregnancy had been completely exhausted leaving her with little energy to do almost any task.

"Who was going to say that that night of drinks at the bar would change our lives so much? You ended up pregnant and I with a wonderful man." Addison said as she folded a teeny tiny dress.

"I'm so happy that things between you and the sexy engineer are going so well." Teddy answered. That night changed many things for both. For her part Addison met a handsome man but above all good and respectful

"In fact... we've been thinking about moving in together."

"Honey, don't fool yourself that would only be a formality, practically the two of you live together." Callie answered.

"Teddy, changing the subject and sorry for told you this but you and Owen couldn't have choose a worse time to move home." Arizona said as she struggled to close a box full of toys.

"Don't tell me, I tried to convince him to wait for the twins to be born but it was useless, I accepted with the only condition that he did all the work, I just had to choose all the furniture from a catalog, Owen and the designer are doing the hard work".

"All the moves should be like that, just come into your new home and that everything is in order." Callie answered mockingly.

"By the way, have you chosen names for the girls? I'm excited to know my goddaughter's name." Addison asked.

Teddy sighed deeply. "Don't remind me, the other day we had a big fight for not agreeing." Although in fact the fight hadn't been exactly for not reaching an agreement, Teddy decided to keep the real reason for herself. Among the list of names emerged the name _Christine_ , causing great discomfort in Teddy who had been pretty emotionally lately, most of the time she was crying and her appearance made her feel extremely insecure despite Owen's comforting words; That night had been a mess, Teddy crying thinking that Owen would leave her for someone more attractive and him swearing that she was wrong.

…

 _"Babe, please… don't say nonsenses." Owen said in a pleading voice as he tried to hug Teddy who pushed him away with her elbow._

 _"So now I'm a fool?! Well… Thank you very much, Hunt!"_

Hunt _, Ouch! He knew that the thing was serious when she called him, or rather, she shouted at him by his last name. "No, love, it's not what I meant, but how can you even think I'll leave you?"_

 _"You will leave me… I mean look at you!" She pointed to his toned abdomen. "And look at me, I'm a fucking fatty, and soon I'll have stretch marks and loose skin, how could you love me like that, I hate you! You did this to me!" She replied, then burst into tears._

 _"Teddy, look at me. I love you for what you are, for what is here and above all for what is here." He said pointing to her head and then placing the palm of his hand over her heart. "You're the most special person I've met in my life; I'll never stop telling you Teddy... I love you."_

 _"We'll see if you still love me when I get even uglier and fatter." She replied angrily and then left the room and went to cry to the living room._

 _Owen didn't know whether to laugh or get angry, he knew that the words that came out of Teddy's mouth were mostly the product of her crazy hormones, so in the end he just decided to be patient with her, he loved her too much not to be._

 _Hours later Owen went to look for her in the living room, she was still crying, when she saw him she just hugged him and between tears she apologized, he just kissed her hard then dried her tears, and so once again they were fine._

…

Just as Teddy was remembering the events of that night the door of the house opened. Owen was at home. Today was the last of his scheduled surgeries, from now on and until their daughters were born he would spend the time with Teddy.

"Hey girls, what are you doing here?" Owen asked.

"Keeping up with your fiancée and helping her pack the babies' stuffs." Arizona said.

Owen crossed the room to where his beautiful woman was, bending down to give her a soft kiss on the lips while caressing her rounded belly.

"I missed you today". Teddy said.

"Me too, but from today my time is completely for you". He whispered.

"Get a room!" Callie shouted while throwing a stuffed rabbit to the couple.

"If it weren't because someone forbade us to do _that_ , since I walked through that door I would have taken my future wife to the room." Owen replied and glanced at Addison.

"OWEN!" Teddy couldn't keep her face from turning crimson red.

"Well, it would not hurt to take advantage of all the time you have together alone, not to do _that_ but to enjoy it. Are you excited? Next week is the big day." Addison said.

"I'm excited, he's a basket case."

"Do you blame me? In a few days I'll be the only man in a house with a woman, a little girl and two newborns... also girls."

"Wait until all three are teenagers." Callie said with amusement.

"Just thinking about it causes me nightmares."

"Hey!" Teddy hit him on the shoulder.

"Well, well since you're in the careful hands of your fiancé I think it's better that we retire before you two decide to ignore Addison's orders and do _that_ right on the couch. Also the snowfall is getting worse, we don't want to have unexpected things along the way". Callie said as she hugged Teddy and Owen followed by Arizona and Addison.

"See you honey". Arizona said goodbye with a kiss on the cheek.

"See you soon beautiful and don't hesitate to call me if you think these little ones have decided they want to come out early. Are you still having Braxton Hicks?" Addison asked hugging Teddy and caressing her big baby bump. Just when she was about to say _no_ , Owen interrupted her.

"Yes! Almost all this week she has had." Teddy gave him an accusing look.

"You have to pay close attention, sometimes it tends to get confused with the first stages of labor and although the girls are in a perfect position for natural delivery I would prefer a C-section, with your antecedents and the high blood pressure that you have been recording these last months I would feel more comfortable."

"Me too!" Owen added.

Minutes later the girls left the couple alone, both remained cuddled on the couch.

"What do you think of what Addison said? I think we should seize the moment." Teddy said to Owen while gently caressing his chest.

"You mean watch movies and eat Nutella sandwich?"

"Ash!" Teddy replied annoyed. "I hate not being with you, I'm still feel sorry about your birthday."

Last week had been Owen's birthday, at first Teddy forgot it, so she didn't congratulate him all day but until the night when he got home and she received him with tears and apologies. She had made him a small dinner and ordered a cake at the local bakery while little Angela had surprised him with a tea party with cookies, tea and special party hats; then when Owen and Teddy were in the privacy of their room Teddy again broke down when she remembered that she couldn't make love with him, after comforting her for a while by 10:00 PM she was already sound asleep, but this didn't bother Owen, they would have time and opportunity to celebrate, having his girls by his side, healthy and happy was more than enough for a birthday.

"Hey, hey, hey, we talked about that. We'll have enough time to celebrate... it doesn't matter if we never make love again, for me the simple fact of being here with you is making love."

"Owen?"

"Yes?"

"No, it's nothing… forget it."

"Tell me, remember that we agreed never again to shut up the things that bother us".

"It's nothing, really… it was just a silly thing."

"Nothing you tell me is silly." Owen said, kissing the top of her head.

After hesitating for a few seconds, Teddy finally decided to be honest with him. "Do I really look attractive? I mean… As I look now, will you still love me even if I'm fat and old?"

"I would love you even if you weighed 300 pounds… But we will grow old together, you will also have to love me when I am no longer young and attractive".

"I will love you each and every day that I have left in this world, Owen Hunt." Owen couldn't help but kiss deeply to his soon to be wife.

A couple of hours later Owen and Teddy retired to their room to watch a movie. Luckily Evelyn Hunt had taken Angela to spend the weekend at her home so they finally had some privacy.

Owen was sitting on the bed leaning on the headboard and Teddy was curled up beside him as he traced soft circles on her hip and upper thigh, on television Marlon Brando gave one of his best performances in _"The Godfather"._ The issue about the babies' names was left spinning in Teddy's head so she decided to bring it one more time.

"The girls asked me today if we had already chosen names for the babies." Teddy said.

Oh no, here we go again, he thought but just decided not to show his annoyment. "Oh, really? And what did you tell them?" Owen replied without taking his eyes off the television.

"Nothing! What would I say if we have not decided on names yet?"

"For the record, it wasn't due to lack of options."

Teddy got up on her elbow looking him straight in the eye. "We have to come to a decision, our daughters will be born next week and we cannot keep calling them 'Baby A' and 'Baby B'".

"Teddy, I don't want to argue now. Why don't we enjoy the movie in peace? And then we'll talk about that. "

Teddy took the remote control and turned off the television. "No Owen, right now we must come to a decision."

Owen groaned and brought his hands to his face, pressing into the arch of his nose right between his eyes where a throbbing pain was beginning to appear. Although he loved Teddy with all his heart, the constant mood swings of the last few weeks began to stress him out.

"I don't know, I don't know what names you want for our daughters, I've lost count of all the names I've told you and none of those pleases you."

"Because all your options are hideous. Demetria? What kind of name is that? And look that it's said by someone named Theodora."

"But we wouldn't have to tell her Demetria, we could tell her Demi. Then you two could be Demi and Teddy". Owen said smiling widely.

She couldn't help but laugh loudly. "No! Another option?"

"How about Kimberly and Khloe?"

"Are you crazy? So people will say that I named my daughters after the Kardashians? Hell, no!"

"How about Paris?"

"No, too Hilton."

"Jackeline?"

"Too Kennedy, although I like it."

"What do you say about a foreign name?"

"So later nobody can pronounce it, not even us and we all end up calling them by another name? No thanks!"

"Antonella, Vanessa, Victoria?"

"Victoria... Vic-to-ria." Teddy repeated the name intoning each syllable. "I like it". She said with a huge smile. "I really like it, it's a strong name but at the same time sweet and elegant. I like it… I love it!"

"Really?" Owen asked incredulously.

"Yes! Well, now we just need one more name. Do you think we should give them a double name? "

"NO! Enough work it's been decides for a name for each one".

"Well, one of them will have a double name. As a godmother, Addison wants her goddaughter to have her middle name, Adrianne."

"And what do you think?"

"I don't know... Angela is named after my mother and I expected one of the girls to have the name of your mother."

Owen couldn't help but smile widely; this only made him love her even more, if that was even possible. "It's a very beautiful decision, babe... Well... What about Evelyn Victoria?"

"Evelyn Victoria Altman-Hunt, a little long, but it's beautiful." She answered and then kissed him on the lips.

"The other baby can be named after Addison."

"But I would like another name, apart from 'Adrianne', if one will have a double name the other too."

"Really? Babe, there is nothing wrong with one having one name and the other not. "

"Please, babe! One more name, come on." She begged smiling knowing full well that with that she would achieve her goal.

"You know I can't deny you anything when you smile like that." He said kissing her engagement ring and then her lips.

"I know". She whispered against his lips.

"Well, one more name... now we just have to find one that match, although I don't know if there are many names that match with 'Adrianne'".

"What do you think of Leonor?" Teddy asked.

"Ugh no, that was the name of my anatomy teacher, she was unbearable. What about the name Peyton? "

"Never! Peyton is always the name of the evil cheerleader of high school, besides, it was the name of the girl with which my first boyfriend cheated on me. No, I would never call my daughter like that."

"Should I be jealous because you still remember the name of the woman with which your first boyfriend cheated on you?" Owen asked, pretending to be offended. Teddy just hit him on the shoulder and let out a soft laugh.

"You know perfectly well that you shouldn't". She whispered then gave her fiancé a deep kiss on the lips. Inadvertently Teddy was already straddling on Owen's legs as they deepened the kiss more and more, bringing his hands inside Teddy's shirt caressing her back and undoing her bra. God, it was harder and harder every day to restrain from doing _it_. "Enough, enough we can't, we have work to do, come on, another name." Teddy said interrupting the affectionate demonstrations of her man.

Owen groaned in frustration. After thinking about it for a few seconds he came up with the perfect name. " _Helen_." Immediately Teddy's eyes were full of tears upon hearing the name of her best friend dead on 9/11. She couldn't say anything, she just threw herself into the arms of her beloved. "I knew you would love that name." Owen said sweetly as he gently stroked her hair. "Helen Adrianne Altman-Hunt."

They remained embraced for a long time, Teddy straddling on Owen's legs curled up against his chest as much as her baby bump would allow her and him gently caressing her back.

"Babe? I have something to tell you, or rather to propose to you." Owen said after a while.

"I'm all ears". Teddy answered, half asleep.

"It's only if you want to, things are fine how they are but maybe in the future it might be helpful ..."

"Honey, is everything okay?"

"Yes, yes, it's just that... I wanted to ask you... I don't know. What do you think about me wanting to adopt Angela? Legally, I mean." Teddy didn't answer, just looked at him for seconds that seemed like hours to Owen. "It's only if you want, babe, I know how important it is for you that she knows that Henry is her biological father and honor and keep his name's legacy, I understand it perfectly, I will never object that and you know it so if you don't want… is no problem... really… "

"Is that what you really want?" She asked with shaking voice.

"Yes... nothing would make me happier... and we wouldn't have to change her last name... she would never stop being Angela Burton-Altman, it could be a simple adoption, you know, that I have a word in legal issues and those things, a kind of tutor".

Teddy just kissed him hard, then took his face in her hands and looked directly into his clear-blue eyes. "If that's what you want I agree and surely Angela will also be very happy, she loves you Owen, really and I thank you that you also love her and that you are for her the father that she sorely missed the first years of her life."

"How not to love her. She's the sweetest girl I've ever met in my life, really Teddy, you've done an excellent job raising her on your own."

"Not for much longer". She answered, burying her head in the crook of his neck. They both remained embraced for another long moment when Teddy suddenly let out a soft moan, holding tight to Owen's shirt. No doubt it was a contraction but she decided not to scare him, by her experience with Angela she supposed they were nothing but Braxton Hicks.

"Teddy, what's wrong? Is it the babies?" Owen asked, scared...

* * *

 **Song: Young And Beautiful - Lana Del Rey**

* * *

 **I still don't understand much of English phonetics, so maybe for some of you the combination of names will sound strange.**

 **I'm still working on it, I never thought that English had so many rules, for me it was always very simple, although nothing compared to the French!**

 **Anyway, leve me a review, like, follow :)**

 **Tomorrow another update. We are almost reaching the end of this fic and that makes me very sad!**


	18. Chapter 18

***KIND REMINDER: English isn't my language***

 **Sooooorry! I thought I already had this chapter translated, but it turned out I hadn't, it took more than three hours to translate it and check the spelling, but here it is, fresh and new!**

* * *

Chapter 18

 **All Through The Night**

" _All through the night I'll be awake and I'll be with you, all through the night this precious time when time is new. Oh, all through the night today knowing that we feel the same without saying..."_

* * *

"Teddy, what's wrong? Is it the babies? "Owen asked, scared.

"It's nothing, it was just a strong kick in my ribs."

"Sure? We can call Addison." Owen was about to pick up the phone when Teddy stopped him.

"I said I'm fine, I had a couple of contractions in the morning but they stopped… Let's go to sleep I'm exhausted. "

"Did you have contractions? Why you didn't tell me anything?!"

"They were just a couple and nothing more, besides they were also almost painless."

"Teddy, love, I'd feel much better if Addison gave you check up."

"Babe, look what time it is, besides the snowfall is getting worse, I don't want to make her come for a couple of Braxton Hicks... what I want to do now is sleep... Please?" Owen just shook his head then they both settled down to sleep.

…

The next morning a thick layer of snow covered the garden, almost four feet tall, although in previous days it had snowed slightly this was already a pretty powerful snowstorm, the worst in many years assured the meteorologists.

Teddy was taking a hot shower hoping that with it her muscles would relax when once again she felt a contraction, through all the night she felt small spasms, although this one wasn't too strong it leave her without air, after a few seconds in which she clutched tightly to the faucets finally the pain disappeared.

Turning down the faucets, she got out of the shower and stood in front of the mirror. God, her face looked so tired! Definitely Owen should love her too much, she looked so haggard; now, seeing herself objectively, she recognized that with the exception of her big and rounded belly, she had lost weight in the rest of her body, her arms looked thinner as well as her clavicle, her jaw and her cheekbones, which looked extremely prominent. Her baby bump began to look down, sign that the day was getting closer and closer.

Teddy remembered when she loved doing this when she was pregnant with Angela, standing in front of the mirror and admiring the changes that pregnancy was making to her body and that on that occasion she found them more than amazing, Teddy had never been a particularly vain person, but she recognized that her first pregnancy really made her bloom, she had gained weight in the right places, her olive green eyes had that spark that everyone spoke of, characteristic of pregnancy, her cheeks always looked pinkish even without makeup, her hair silky and shiny as well as her skin, there was no day when she didn't feel beautiful but this time she just couldn't, this time everything had been so different and although there were times when Owen made her feel beautiful and sexy, most of the time she couldn't help feeling fat and insecure, she knew it was the hormones' fault, but even so she couldn't help it.

After a few minutes she came out of the bathroom covering with Owen's bathrobe, he was sitting on the bed, reading the American Journal of Medicine.

"Hey babe, do you want me to help you get dressed?"

"No thanks". She said, shyly.

After watching her struggle to put on her pants he insisted again. "Are you sure? Let me help you".

"I SAID NOT!" She shouted, unintentionally, causing her eyes to fill with tears. "Sorry… I-I'm sorry".

"Hey, hey, hey it's okay, there's no need to cry, give me here, let me help you". He replied sweetly taking the sweatpants from her hands and kneeling in front of her.

"Just my sweatpants… and my socks."

"You mean 'my' sweatpants and 'my' socks."

"Soon everything yours will be mine, so from now on these socks and sweatpants are mine, at least until fit again into my old clothes". Owen just laughed. "You must think I'm a monster for talking to you like I did, isn't it?"

"Every day I wonder what you did with my funny and sweet Teddy." He said jokingly, until... "Hey, hey babe! What did we say about crying? You know I'm kidding, right?"

"I know, I know, it's just… I-I don't know what's wrong with me."

"They're called 'hormones' is perfectly normal." He replied sweetly giving her a soft kiss on her baby bump, rubbing it gently, then he whispered. "I love you Vicky, I love you Helen".

Owen was helping Teddy putting on the pants and socks when he noticed the frown on her forehead and her eyes closed tightly. "Love, are you okay?"

"Yes, yes... I'm kind of tired, that's all. I'm growing two tiny humans."

"The most beautiful and perfect tiny humans."

"Would you give me a back massage? It's killing me".

"Of course."

After the massage Teddy managed to sleep for a couple of hours until another contraction woke her up. During the rest of the day Teddy continued to have quite irregular contractions in time and intensity, but she didn't take any importance. As the night approached, the contractions became although irregular in time, considerably stronger than the previous ones. Every time it was harder for Teddy to hide her discomfort from Owen.

"DAMN IT!" Owen shouted as he entered the room.

"What's wrong?" Teddy asked trying to sound as normal as possible even when a contraction was hitting her hard.

"All the phone lines are down, I hate the blizzards!"

Teddy just smiled tensely.

"Teddy, are you okay? I didn't tell you last night but I didn't buy the story that it was just a kick, you still have contractions, don't you?" Teddy just nodded, ashamed. Owen brought his hands to his head and started pacing back and forth in the room. Just as he was about to complain, Teddy let out a loud moan, immediately Owen was kneeling in front of her. A huge dark stain had formed on her sweatpants and around her, her waters had broken.

"Oh no… oh no, no, no Owen, my waters broke, this can't be happening!"

Noticing how anxious and scared Teddy was, Owen decided it was better to leave his own fears aside and be the force for his fiancée. "You are 37 weeks along, you know that it is already considered a full term. Calm down, I'll go to collect the bags and in no time we will be in the hospital, everything will be fine, babe". Owen didn't know what to do to, pacing back and forth trying to remember where were the bags they had prepared for when the time came.

Once Owen managed to gather everything they were going to need in the hospital, he helped Teddy to her feet and they both went to the car without imagining what was waiting for them outside the house; when they opened the door an intense blizzard prevented to see more than seven feet of distance and in the ground a layer of at least four feet of high had been formed.

"What are we going to do?! We will not get to the hospital with this blizzard!" Teddy was extremely scared.

Owen knew that it was dangerous to drive in this weather, not to mention that it was quite likely that several of the roads were blocked, he had no other choice.

"Teddy, look at me. Do you trust me?" Owen took Teddy's face in his hands, she nodded. "I'm afraid what I'm going to say is not going to like you but... I think you'll have to give birth here."

"What?! No, Owen! What if something goes wrong? Addison scheduled me for a C-section, maybe the babies need an incubator a-and, what if… what if the umbilical cords are tangled? And…"

"Teddy, listen to me! You'll be fine, all three will be fine. Okay? I'll be with you at all times. Do you trust me?" Once again the only thing Teddy could do was nod weakly. Together they returned to the room where everything would happen. Owen began to search in his medical case for all the instruments he might need while Teddy sat on the bed moaning and panting heavily with each contraction.

"Did you try to call Addison?" Teddy asked.

"I did, but the lines are still down and even if I had managed to talk to her I doubt very much that she could arrive on time with this blizzard." Seeing Teddy in so much pain broke his heart, but it only showed him how strong and courageous she was, even more than him, it had always been that way. It was one of the reasons he loved her. Suddenly he had an idea; immediately he went to the bathroom.

"Where are you going? Do not leave me alone!" Teddy screamed, sobbing.

"I have an idea that will help you with the pain." In seconds the tub's faucet was heard, Owen was filling it.

"I read that hot water is good to reduce labor pains." Owen said as he helped Teddy get up and take her to the bathroom. Once there, he helped her get undress, leaving her just with her bra on and sat on the toilet lid. "Teddy, babe... I'm afraid I have to give you check up."

Teddy's eyes widened as she shacked her head. "Teddy, I need to know how dilated you are, if you are not enough and you start pushing, you can hurt yourself… Forget the shame, it's for your sake and our daughters'."

In the end Teddy agreed; kneeling between her legs and putting on a pair of gloves Owen began the examination. "After this you will never want to make love to me again." Teddy said in an attempt to joke although it was clear that she was extremely embarrassed.

"None of that". Owen replied, stretching his head to give her a soft kiss on the lips and then start his examination. "Oh my god! Teddy, I can see the baby's head!"

"What?! B-But… practically the strong contractions have just begun!"

"I'm afraid last night wasn't Braxton Hick, you're in labor since then." Immediately Owen and she got into the tub kneeling in front of each other, Teddy hugging Owen by the neck and he massaging her lower back.

"I need you to listen to your body Teddy, every time you feel the need to push, do it, if you want to scream do it".

"I don't know if I can do this twice without anesthesia." Teddy said letting out a loud moan.

"You can, you are the strongest woman I know. I love you Teddy, I love you, you can with this and more." Owen kept whispering love words in her ear.

"It's my fault, it's my fault, if something happens to the babies it will be my fault for not talking on time... I'm scared".

"This is not your fault. Do you understand me? And you don't have to be afraid, I'm with you."

"A contraction, a contraction!" Teddy pushed with all her might digging her nails into Owen's back but he didn't care, his pain didn't compare to the one Teddy was feeling right now, the pressure in her pelvis was unbearable, deafening, her mind was completely cloudy, she couldn't talk, she couldn't think, she could just scream, scream in pain, she felt as if something was splitting her in two from inside but she never stopped.

Owen could feel her whole body tremble, suddenly he felt her grip around his neck weaker as her legs gave up and her screams became soft moans.

"Teddy, Teddy look at me!" She was almost faint. "TEDDY, PLEASE LOOK AT ME!" Her eyes felt so heavy and the energy of her body seemed to leave her.

"I can't, I can't… I have no strength." She answered, weakly. By this point Owen was crying, seeing Teddy in this state was too much. After checking the twins and Teddy's heart rate with the stethoscope he couldn't help but panic, her heart was beating alarmingly fast.

"Look at me, Teddy!" She obeyed. "You can do this, think about our daughters, you can't give up now, do this for them."

Knowing that in a few minutes she would have the first baby girl in her arms made her look at the bottom of her being for her last reserve of energy, she would give everything for her daughters. Seconds later the strongest contraction she had ever felt hit her hard, once again almost to the edge of fainting, pushing with all the strength left in her, clenching her teeth and clinging to Owen she suddenly felt an immense sensation of relief in her pelvis, they both looked down only to find their first little girl moving vigorously in the water.

Owen hurried to take her under her tiny shoulders, in seconds his medical instinct was present, still crying he began to suck her teeny tiny mouth and nose, check her little heart and clamp the umbilical cord, Teddy was in shock, the only thing she could do was cry with happiness, slowly she sat in the tub leaning over the edge, gently Owen placed the little girl on her chest, the baby stopped crying immediately.

"I love you, I love you, I love you so much, thank you for making me the happiest man on earth". Owen couldn't stop crying and kissing Teddy at the same time.

Teddy and Owen remained admiring their little girl in silence for a few minutes, only their sobs and the soft gurgling mewls of the baby were heard. Soon Teddy began to feel the contractions that announced the arrival of the second baby.

"Easy, calm down, you can do this." Once again Teddy went through the worst pain a woman can go through but in the end she and Owen were rewarded with two beautiful and healthy baby girls. Since the first baby had been born, neither of them had stopped sobbing and now that each of them had a baby in their arms, the sobs turned into cries.

"If the guys from Baghdad saw you crying they would never leave you alone." Teddy said, weakly.

"I don't care". Owen replied, sniffing his nose. "It was worth it."

"She's Victoria." Teddy said pointing to the little girl in Owen's arms and then turning to the girl in her arms and placing a soft kiss on her tiny forehead. "And she's Helen."

Both could have stayed inside the tub for hours, hugging their daughters tightly, soothing their softs whimpers but the water soon began to cool and Helen, who had been the first to be born, was instinctively looking for her mother's breast, it was clear that she wanted her first meal. Owen was the first to get out of the tub and wrap Victoria in a soft lilac blanket before returning for Helen and tucking her in a pink blanket. Once both babies were tucked and ensconced in bed with a pillow fort, Owen came back for Teddy, after helping her out of the tub and dressing into the softest cotton pajamas that she had reserved specially for this moment he took her to bed.

Retreating a few minutes to take off his wet boxer briefs when Owen returned to the room he couldn't keep his heart from swelling with love and joy at the image that received him. While Victoria slept peacefully next to Teddy, Helen was stuck to her breast, suckling with surprising strength for a newborn; Teddy caressed her soft blonde-ginger hair, her tiny hands and her small legs. Immediately Owen took Vitoria with all the delicacy that was in his being and sat next to Teddy wrapping her with his free arm brought her to him, she just buried her head in the crook of his neck.

Once again the words were not enough for Owen to describe everything he felt. After breastfeeding Victoria both began to feel tired, especially Teddy; when they realized it was almost 5:00 AM so securing both babies in the smalls bassinets beside the bed Owen took Teddy in his arms, pressing his muscular chest against her delicate back, the last thing Teddy heard before falling deeply asleep were Owen's words whispering to her ear infinities _"I love you"_ and _"Thank you"_.

* * *

 **Song: All Through The Night - Sleeping At Last**

* * *

 **So...The news is that I have a couple of chapters already done, but since I didn't know where to place them I decided to leave them as one shots, I will publish them once I finish this fic.**

 **I even have some fics about Mark and Teddy, I found them in an old usb mostly one shots, but I think the time to publish them has already passed, I really liked that couple, don't take me wrong Mark and Lexie were cute but I feel that it was more the time they were separated than together, and they deserved better. Just my opinion.**

 **Anyway, hope you like this chapter!**

 **Review, follow, like! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

***KIND REMINDER: English isn't my language***

* * *

Chapter 19

 **A Thousand Years**

 _I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more… Time stands still, beauty in all she is, I will be brave I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me, every breath, every hour has come to this…_

* * *

Slowly Owen awaked from a deep sleep, immediately remembering the events of the previous night without opening his eyes stretched his hand to feel the warm body of his women only to find a cold and empty space. Opening his eyes and leaning on his elbow Owen realized that both Teddy and the twins were not in the room, the bassinets were empty. Suddenly a loud noise was heard outside the room, without thinking twice Owen came out to see what was happening.

The door of the house was wide open but neither Teddy nor the girls were in the house, with caution Owen went to close the door when he noticed it, _blood_ , blood in the snow. Owen could feel his own blood freeze and his hands begin to tremble.

"TEDDY!" Owen yelled again and again without getting an answer, the whiteness of the snow highlighting the redness of the blood.

" _Owen!_ " A faint cry could be hear in the distance.

"Teddy, where are you?! I can hear you, please tell me where you are."

"Owen!" Teddy's screams grew fainter and weaker, Owen wanted to run but fear had paralyzed him. Suddenly the weak screams stopped, only the echo of the birds could be heard.

...

The little moans of a baby woke Teddy from the most restful of sleeps she had had since before she got pregnant. One of her girls was awake. Detaching herself carefully from Owen's arms that pressed her to his chest Teddy slowly got up from the bed, still swollen and sore from the events of the previous night.

Victoria was awake, mewling and waving her tiny arms in the air that had managed to escape from her lilac blanket. Teddy took the baby gently and placed her against her chest, inhaling her intoxicating newborn scent. Instinctively the little girl began to suck the skin on Teddy's neck.

"Is my princess hungry?" Sitting slowly on the couch by the window and uncovering one of her breasts, Teddy proceeded to breastfeed her little baby girl who didn't hesitate to take the offering with pleasure. Looking towards the window she realized that the glass was completely fogged by luck outside the storm had stopped leaving behind a very cloudy and cold day, but for Teddy the sky could be splitting in two and her happiness would not be diminished.

When she was about to finish nursing Victoria, she noticed that Owen's sleep was starting to get quite restless. He moved from side to side and his body jumped with spasms. Teddy got up from the couch and without leaving the little baby back in her bassinet she sat down slowly on the edge of the bed.

"Owen, honey, wake up." It was clear that he was having a bad dream. "Owen." Teddy repeated softly so as not to wake up little Helen.

With a big jolt Owen woke up, not realizing that in his shocking awakening his hand had hit Teddy right in the mouth.

"Ouch!" Teddy's groan managed to wake him up completely.

"Oh my God, Teddy, are you okay?!" Owen asked, terrified when he saw Teddy's lower lip bleed.

"I'm fine, I'm fine Owen, calm down." Realizing that everything had been the product of a nightmare, Teddy tried to reassure Owen.

"My God, you're bleeding!"

"Owen, I said I'm fine. Calm down, it was just a nightmare, just hand me a tissue, I'm fine, really."

"And the baby? Please tell me I didn't hurt her."

"Victoria is fine, go, bring me a tissue." Teddy replied sweetly while caressing Owen's sweaty face.

Immediately Owen got out of bed and headed to the bathroom returning with a small wet towel.

"I'm so sorry, love". Owen apologized crestfallen giving the towel to Teddy who was already sitting on the bed leaning over the headboard finishing breastfeeding little Victoria. Immediately Owen was at her side, wrapping his two women with his arm. Inhaling Teddy's soft scent, he whispered.

"I'm scared".

"Scared? Of what?"

"That the PTSD comes back... Since... since we… you know, since we were together for the first time I hadn't had nightmares again... until today. I'm scared Teddy, scared of hurting you or one of our girls while I'm blinded by some of my crises."

"It was just a nightmare, we all have nightmares... but in case the PTSD comes back you are not alone Owen, I'll be with you every step of the way and together we will go ahead, for us and for our daughters".

Owen and Teddy remained hugged with little Victoria curled over her chest; soon Helen felt the absence of her sister at her side and began to whimper softly.

"I'll take her." Owen said getting up quickly from the bed and taking his baby gently. Having the little girl in his arms was a feeling difficult to explain, she was so tiny, he wasn't yet used to the level of gentleness that was required to hold such a small and delicate being, he was a doctor, a surgeon, he had held hundreds of babies throughout his career but none of those babies had the same meaning as his daughters. Even though Helen and Vitoria had been born completely healthy that didn't take away the fact that they were extremely fragile, Owen was a trauma surgeon, he wasn't used to fragile things, his career and war had trained him with steel temper teaching him to never show weakness and that fragile things had to be broken and discarded, not protected and loved. But fatherhood had hit him hard, developing his protective instinct to the fullest, swearing to protect to death this pair of fragile lives.

Soon Helen's little whimpers turned into shrieking cries, pulling him out of his reverie. Immediately Owen took little Victoria from Teddy's arms and exchanged her for Helen.

"Is it the first time they wake up to eat?" Owen asked looking in amazement as his little girl fed on her mother's breast.

"No, but so far they have been very good girls, not like they big sister who woke me up 3 or 4 times to eat at night, they only woke up once around 10:00 a.m." Teddy replied without taking her eyes off her little girl, then she started baby talking to Helen. "Yes, your big sister, you will love your big sister, yes, you will. She loves you so much, she loves you two so much, the three of you will be best friends, oh yes you will".

"I love seeing you talking to the girls like that". Owen said while kissing Teddy's temple. "By the way, what time is it?" Owen asked still a little disoriented.

"Almost 2:00 p.m."

"And why didn't you wake me up?"

"What for?" Teddy asked confused.

"To help you feed the girls."

Teddy couldn't help but laugh. "Although I appreciate the gesture, I think you don't have what they want." Owen had no choice but laugh with her. "Also, I didn't want to wake you up, you needed to rest."

"Me? Love, you were the one who gave birth, you are the one who need to rest. "

"Well, next time I'll wake you up."

"The telephone lines are restored; we should call Addison and Arizona to check on you and the girls." Owen said as he looked at his cell phone with his free hand.

"And our parents too. I'd like to see their reactions when they find out."

"Angela will be very upset, according to her words she wanted to be there to welcome her sisters."

"Can I confess something? Although it was the most painful experience of my life I never imagined that it would be the perfect delivery, you and I alone welcoming our daughters."

"I know... and although for a moment I was afraid, I felt that I was losing you, I knew you would get the strength to bring these little ones into the world".

"You and they gave me that strength... I love you, Owen, I really do."

"No more than me".

"Are you sure?"

"We bet?"

In the end the two just laughed.

"I still find it hard to believe that they are finally here... I mean a few hours ago they were inside you and now I can touch them, kiss them, smell them... it's something indescribable. I waited so much for this moment and now that it has come... I don't know, it surpasses everything I had hoped for ". Owen said as he caressed little Victoria, he couldn't look away from his baby.

"I take that as you're happy."

"Happy? Babe, I'm, I'm... I don't know how to explain you how I feel… the only thing I know is that I love you so much.

…

That night, after Addison and Arizona gave positive results on the health of Teddy and the twins, the Altman-Hunt home was full of people. Callie, Arizona and Sophia arrived with their hands full of gifts, both for the little ones and for Teddy, also Teddy's father who when received the call left everything he was doing on his business trip in Los Angeles to fly to Seattle also with gifts for everyone, including Angela and Owen with whom the relationship had improved a lot; Evelyn Hunt, on the other hand, not only came with gifts, but with pots full of food for everyone and trays with freshly baked cookies.

And little Angela, just seeing her face full of happiness was worth every second that Teddy spent in pain. Although the first impression she had when seeing her sisters was confusion, after a few minutes she didn't want to leave them or her parents for a single minute, especially Owen to whom she had become quite attached in recent weeks. "I love you, my big girl." Owen kept reminding her over and over again, this way she wouldn't feel replaced.

"Daddy, why are my sisters so small? They almost fit in your big, big, big hand." This made laugh everyone in the room.

"You were also that small, my angel." Teddy replied.

"Really? That small?"

"Oh yes! I remember when you were born, all pinkish and with a head full of hair but so small". Nicholas Altman said.

"She was so small and my belly so big, that time I thought from the beginning that they were twins." Once again everyone laughed.

"You were the most beautiful baby in the entire hospital nursery." Arizona added, drawing a shy smile on the girl.

"You still are, my big girl." Owen whispered to her then gave her a hard kiss on the forehead. "The most beautiful and good girl".

"I love you daddy". The little girl replied snuggling into Owen's side who with one arm held little Helen and with the other Angela.

"Really Teddy, I cannot believe you gave birth in the bath tub." Addison said in amazement as she rocked Victoria.

"It doesn't surprise me; Teddy is an extremely strong and courageous woman. What amazes me is how healthy this tiny pair of princesses are to be born at 37 weeks." Arizona responded.

"Well, not so strong and brave. I was about to give up more than once and I didn't stop being afraid for a moment." Teddy answered shyly.

"Don't underestimate what you did, honey. You are strong and brave, anyone else in your place would have given up." Evelyn Hunt said.

"Evelyn is right, don't underestimate what you did my love. But, what happened to your lip?" Nicholas asked, concerned.

Teddy and Owen shared a knowing look. "Oh, it's nothing, while I was giving birth i didn't realize how hard I was biting my lip until it started to bleed."

"Oh, my God!" Nicholas said, frowning.

That night everyone pampered the little ones, talked and ate the deliciousness that Owen's mother had prepared and then retired and let the now big family rest. Not before Evelyn and Nicholas assured the new parents that they would be there the next day early to help them in whatever was necessary and although for a few moments they wanted to decline the offer since they both wanted to spend the day together, alone, as a new family of five, they realized that they did it because they loved them and in the end with two newborns, a little one of five, almost six would say said girl, a father terrified of holding a newborn and Teddy that was still somewhat sore and swollen some help wouldn't be bad. They would have time to spend time alone… _the five_.

…

In the following days the news of the birth of the twins and the conditions in which it had occurred began to run throughout theyr circle of friends, then everyone went to present their congratulations to the couple, mostly doctors and nurses from the Grey Sloan and friend from the army who didn't stop reminding them that Daniel would be so happy to know that in the end his prophecy had been fulfilled.

The days went on and although at first they had to admit that adjusting to the new routine was quite difficult, everyone was extremely happy. Little Angela was very protective of her baby sisters and at the same time Owen was protective of her 4 women.

Soon it was time to move home, although Teddy had seen parts of the house, before the renovation, and the furniture in photographs being finally there, where now would be their home; of her, Owen and their three daughters was an indescribable feeling. The house was a huge construction with four rooms and master bedroom, all with walk closets, six bathrooms, a study, family room, living room, kitchen, dining room, oak floors and huge floor to ceiling windows overlooking the garden with pool and terrace, and of course white walls.

"My God, Owen! I have no words… I-I-It's beautiful."

"It's just like you dreamed... White walls, big windows and a beautiful garden."

"I thought you had forgotten."

"I never forgot, I couldn't wait to fulfill all your dreams Teddy, I love you and you deserve this and much more."

"It's beautiful Owen, thanks... Are you sure it was within our budget?"

"One hundred per cent sure". He answered. The truth was that the house was very much above their budget however Nicholas, in an attempt to make peace with Owen and also make them a wedding gift gave more than half the cost of the house on the sole condition that Owen will never tell Teddy.

Teddy threw herself into Owen's arms. "Thanks, thanks!" She couldn't stop saying.

"Thanks to you… from now on and for the rest of my life I already have a place to call home and someone to call family." Owen answered, placing a sweet kiss on her lips. "Now we only need two dogs to be complete." He whispered.

"Please!" Teddy replied with a huge grin.

…

 _Three months later_

After the birth of the twins and once installed in their new home Owen and Teddy started planning their wedding, but in fact Owen left everything in Teddy's hands who at the same time left everything in the hands of her bridesmaids. Taking care of two newborns, an energetic 6-year-old girl and working shifts of more than 12 hours was a daunting task so Addison, Arizona and Callie happily helped the couple plan what would be the happiest day of their lives.

Although sometimes Teddy felt sad about delegating certain decisions on what would be her wedding, she was extremely grateful to her friends. She never thought that taking care of two newborns could become so difficult, there were times when frustration was too much and Teddy would shut herself up in the closet crying but after remembering the long way she had walked to be where she was now, think about her daughters and her soon-to-be husband, on how amazing, helpful, loving and supportive he had been even before the twins were born made her come out of the deepest crises.

But today was a happy day, after weeks of preparation the day had finally come when Owen and Teddy would be joined forever...

* * *

 **Song: A Thousand Years - Christina Perry**

* * *

 **I don't know why, but whenever I write Teddy's dad I can't help but picture Anthony Hopkins, you know, this refinement and "hard man face " that he has I think it's perfect.**

 **'Till Sunday!**

 **Review, follow, like. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

***KIND REMINDER: English isn't my language***

 **I know, I know, I know yesterday I was supposed to have uploaded the new chapter but I needed one more day to polish certain paragraphs and above all to get used to the idea that this is the last chapter in the series "Life After You/Turning Page" (Can you hear me cry?) there is still an epilogue, but chapter as such this is the last.**

 **I want to give infinite thanks to the few people who bothered to let me know what they thought of my stories. Thanks for your comments, you have no idea how much you made me smile.**

 **I also want to thank the people who have followed this series since its first part, as well as those who joined in this second,** **once again, thank you for your comments, favs, follows.** **Also thanks to the silent readers.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this special chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

Chapter 20

 **Make** **You Feel My Love**

" _I've known it from the moment that we met, no doubt in my mind where you belong... No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do to make you feel my love... I could make you happy, make your dreams come true, there's nothing that I wouldn't do go to the ends of this Earth for you to make you feel my love"_

* * *

From the beginning Teddy clarified that she didn't want a big wedding, with a simple mass in the local church and a small reception in the garden of their house was enough, only their closest family and friends were invited, everything was perfect, starting with her dress.

Although simple it was extremely beautiful and elegant. Soft and fine silk mikado with strapless sweetheart neckline that went to the back in a U shape making the back completely exposed, trumped silhouette that hugged gently to her curves until her hips where it widened until the floor with small tail in the back, accompanied by a thin black belt with Swarovski crystal details. Teddy's hair was pulled back in a low messy bun with soft loose curls that framed her delicate features. The final touch was put on by the veil and a delicate and elegant tiara with diamonds, a gift from her father, the same veil and tiara her mother had used more than 45 years ago.

"I hate you! It can't be possible that almost four months ago you gave birth to twins! And you have this body, I mean… you really look amazing, but it's not fair." Callie said feigning annoyance as she helped Teddy put the finishing touches on her outfit.

"You also look amazing. You're the sexiest Latina I know; I'd kill to have your hips and your waist." Teddy replied.

"Too bad Mark is gone, he could have fixed that." Addison said which caused a few seconds of silence, even after so many years the memory of Mark Sloan still hurt among those who knew him.

"Did I tell you about the time when he thought I wanted breast implants?" Teddy intervened in an attempt to liven up the moment.

"Oh yes, I was there. How forget his face when you told him the implants were for a patient." Callie responded causing the loud laughter of all.

"Hey, do you realize that the three of you… you know, had something with Mark?" Arizona asked, Teddy, Addison and Callie blushed deeply.

"Oh my God, Arizona! Couldn't you choose another time to make that comment than my wedding day? You're lucky I love you too much otherwise I'd kick you out of my house."

"What? It's true! Don't tell me that you didn't think about it or that you don't think it's funny... that makes you a kind of sisters". After a few seconds of silence they all burst into laughter.

"Please, don't say that in front of Owen!" Teddy said, still laughing.

"Or Charles!" Addison added referring to her boyfriend. Soon they were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Come in". Teddy said.

Nicholas Altman peeked through the door dressed in an elegant black tuxedo with matching waistcoat and bow.

"You look beautiful, Teddy bear."

"Thanks Dad". Teddy replied with a sweet smile.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that the girls and the cars are ready, we can go whenever you want."

"Teddy; you, your dad and Angela will go in one car. Callie, Addison, the twins and I in another." Arizona said organizing everyone as a good Maid of Honor.

"Girls, would you leave me alone with Teddy for a moment?" Nicholas asked.

"Of course, of course! We will get going, see you in church, beautiful." Addison said.

…

In the church Owen was a bundle of nerves, even though Derek tried to reassure him it was impossible, the poor man didn't stop passing from one side of the altar to the other.

"She will not come, she will not come. What will I do if she calls off the wedding?" Owen said extremely nervous.

"Of course she's going to come, plus there are still 15 minutes to start the ceremony." Derek answered.

"What if she calls off the wedding and takes the girls?" Derek just shook his head with a smile, seeing the always stoic Dr. Owen Hunt being a bundle of nerves was something worth seeing.

"Where is your courage, Hunt!" Miranda Bayle interjected. "That woman gave birth to your daughters in a bath tub…! Without anesthesia…! IN THE MIDDLE OF A BLIZZARD! Of course she will come! I will stop being Miranda Bayle if she doesn't show up."

Meanwhile at the Altman-Hunt home, Teddy and her father were having an emotional conversation.

"Honey, I know I'm far from being the father you deserve but I want you to know that I never stopped being proud of you, even in those moments where I didn't show it. I love you my Teddy bear, I love you more than my life and I only wish you to be the happiest woman in the universe but above all that you forgive me for all the tears I made you spill."

Teddy was making a superhuman effort not to cry. "I love you too Dad… and there's nothing to forgive." It was all Teddy could say, if she kept talking it was very likely that she would burst into tears, so she just hugged her father with all her might.

"Enough… enough of tears let's go we'll be late, plus Angela must been pretty excited." Right at that moment the little girl came into the room.

"Mom, hurry up, it's too late. We'll be late and the flower girl can't be late!"

"It's true my angel, the flower girl can't be late." Teddy said, gently caressing Angela's loose curls.

"Do you have the note with your vows?" Nicholas asked.

Teddy smiled. "I don't need a note, everything is here." She responded by bringing her hand to her heart.

"Mommy, what are the vows?"

"It's everything I'll tell daddy… promises… words of love."

"Like at nights when Daddy gives you massages a-and you scream that you love him?" The little girl asked innocently. Immediately Teddy's cheeks turned a deep red.

"Ok, ok let's go, let's go or we'll be late!" Teddy said quickly before anyone could say anything else. Her father just shook his head with a smile.

…

Owen was about get out the church to see if he saw Teddy somewhere when Arizona came quickly heading towards him.

"Hunt, tell me you brought the note with your vows!"

"I don't need a not to know the words I've wanted to say to Teddy for years." Owen replied anxiously. "What I need to know is where my future wife is?"

"Easy, she's on her way."

Behind Arizona came Addison and Callie with Helen and Victoria respectively. Owen's face lit up at the sight of his little ones. Immediately, both women went to take their seats but not before being stopped by Kepner and Bailey.

"Give me, give me, give me here!" Kepner said in her shrill voice, stretching her arms to Addison to take Helen.

"Oh look at you, you are a beauty, oh yes you are!" Bailey said baby talking as she held Victoria.

All the couple's friend couldn't stop praising Teddy for the beauty of her three daughters, they even joked with her telling that she should devote her life to make babies if they were all as beautiful as her daughters.

Although Victoria and Helen were barely four months old their personalities already made them differentiate but in appearance they were amazingly the same. It could be said that they were the perfect mixture of the best genes of their parents. Their skin was beginning to take on that natural, slightly tanned shade, distinctive of Teddy. Their huge blue eyes, like Owen's. And their curly hair was a strange mixture of blonde with ginger highlights. They were definitely a pair of beauties.

Owen was absorbed in his thoughts, thinking of his women as he watched everyone pampered his daughters so he didn't realize that wedding march had begun until Arizona took him by the arm and directed him towards the altar.

"The moment has come". Arizona said with her characteristic dimpled smile and then went to take her place in the wedding procession.

Owen was facing the altar, he was dying to turn around and see the woman of his life. Teddy was on her father's arm, although she didn't show it, her legs were shaking and her hands were sweaty. A soft squeeze from her father brought her back to reality.

"Easy, everything is perfect." She couldn't help but smile.

Once the bridesmaids were in place and Teddy finally reached the altar Owen turned to her. It was as if a hard blow on his chest had left him without air, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, if that was even possible.

With a trembling hand Owen took Teddy's and placed her next to him. "You are beautiful". He whispered in her ear.

"You also look very handsome, Mayor Hunt." Teddy replied with a smile.

The ceremony passed quietly, the emotional moment of the day arrived when it was time to exchange their respective vows.

"Teddy, Owen you can take out your vows." The priest said kindly. Both turned to look at each other with curiosity and expectation.

"So... mmm... I ... I didn't bring my vows." Owen said. Teddy couldn't help but laugh. "Me neither!" Teddy replied.

"Hunt, Altman, you don't have vows?!" Chief Webber yelled at the couple, rising from his seat. Everyone was laughing at the funny situation.

"Calm down chief, I know perfectly what I want to say to this beautiful woman." Owen answered taking Teddy by the waist and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hunt, the kiss is until the end!" Bailey shouted from her seat.

"Ok, ok everyone silence. Owen, you can start with your vows." The priest intervened.

They all fell silent when Owen took Teddy by both hands and looked straight into her olive-green eyes, clearing his throat.

"I can still remember as if it was yesterday when I first saw you... Richard Collins, your boyfriend at that time was manhandling you... Sorry babe, I swear I didn't mean to punch him in the face but the moron deserved it." Once again the crowd burst into laughter. "When I saw your face and your beautiful eyes I was breathless but after spending all night talking with you I realized that not only you were beautiful in appearance, you were and you are perfect in every way, the most beautiful, brave and selfless woman I know... Still in the middle of a war, while I wanted take you away from that hellish place to which a woman like you didn't belong you didn't stop thinking about others..." Owen took a few minutes to clear his throat again, he didn't care that his cheeks were already soaked with tears.

"With nobody I have had the connection that I have with you. I want you to know that although our paths took different directions for a while, you were never my second choice, because you have always been first in everything, my first best friend, my first love, my first confidant… I love you, Theodora Altman, I love you with every fiber of my being, thank you for giving me the greatest gift a man can receive from the woman he loves, our three daughters... And thank you for giving me the honor of calling me your husband, from now on I am yours, yours and no one else... I swear to love you, adore you and respect you each and every day that I have left in this world and make you the happiest woman… I love you".

By the end of his speech absolutely everyone in the church was sobbing and snuffling their noses, except for April Kepner who couldn't stop crying, even Jackson had to take little Samuel from her arms, the poor began to get scared. After a big round of applauses when it was Teddy's turn, once again everyone was silent.

Teddy couldn't speak, a huge knot had formed in her throat and tears kept rolling down her face, she didn't care that her makeup was ruining.

"Today I give myself to you Owen Hunt. Today I officially start my life as your wife to share everything with you... joys, sadness, crisis, poverty, wealth, health, sickness and especially the moments when the girls wake up crying in the middle of the night, I leave that to you". The crowd soon burst into laughter.

"I would love to but I don't have what they want, your words, not mine." Owen intervened and then let Teddy continue with her vows.

"You can be sure of my love, my fidelity and my support in those moments of darkness… you can trust that I'll be the first to laugh with your joys, applaud your triumphs, mourn your losses and get you up in your falls… Even if the road becomes difficult I'll be by your side and I hope that you are next to mine so that together we can achieve all those things that we have not been able to achieve alone. I love you Owen Hunt, thank you for make me a mother again and for all these years of friendship, support and love… I love you and would do everything to see you happy, go to the ends of this Earth for you to make you feel my love". At the end of the vows once again everyone were crying.

"That last sentence is from an Adele song." Owen said laughing and sobbing. The guests laughed with him.

"I know".

"Our song!" The two said in unison. After this Owen didn't care about anything else, taking his wife in his arms crashed his lips with hers. Everyone applauded, laughed and cried it had been the perfect wedding.

Today Owen and Teddy began to walk a new path as lovers, friends, parents and confidants. In the end none could fight against what fate had written to them and after so many years they finally had the joy of calling each other husband and wife for the rest of their lives.

* * *

 **Song: Make You Feel My Love - Adele**


	21. Epilogue

***KIND REMINDER: English isn't my languge***

 **So we have reached the end of this story, once again thanks to everyone who have have read this fic, followed, reviewed and liked it, you are incredible!**

* * *

 ***** **TRIGGERING WARNING: The following contains mentions on sensitive topics such as depression, suicide and eating disorders. If you feel uncomfortable reading about this, I recommend stopping here***

* * *

Epilogue

 **Je l'aime à morir**

 _Moi je n'étais rien et voilà qu'aujourd'hui Je suis le gardien du sommeil de ses nuits, Je l'aime à mourir. Vous pouvez détruire tout ce qu'il vous plaira elle n'a qu'à ouvrir l'espace de ses bras pour tout reconstruire..._ _Je l'aime à mourir._

* * *

 _Two years later._

"Owen, hurry up! We'll be late, again." Teddy shouted at Owen from the hall trying to adjust the dresses and hair of her three daughters.

"Daddy, the flower girl can't be late." Little Angela shouted.

"Daddy! Daddy!" The twins said again and again.

Today was the religious wedding of April Kepner and Jackson Avery, Teddy was one of the bridesmaids, Owen was the Best Man, and with him he brought the rings, and the three little ones were the flowers girls, but Owen was taking too long to get down, it was almost certain that they would be late, as always.

At first it was annoying; however their friends soon got used to the idea that trying to deal with so many children was difficult so their delays became increasingly frequent and common.

" I'm coming, I'm coming! We had a little technical problem with this little boy's diaper but it's all fixed." Owen answered as he went down the stairs with the smallest new member of the family in his arms, little Nicholas Daniel Altman-Hunt, or as they liked to call him their _"surprise baby"._

…

After the wedding of Owen and Teddy they were both completely absorbed among their three daughters and the long shifts in the hospital so they decided to postpone their honeymoon indefinitely.

The day they celebrated one year of marriage there was a big explosion in a ferry, so both spent all day and all night in the O.R. or attending injured, it wasn't until the next day when their shifts ended that they " _celebrated_ " in the hospital cafeteria with pancakes and coffee, arriving home both fell asleep as soon as their heads touched the pillow.

Four months later, they still didn't celebrate their honeymoon, although to tell the truth it wasn't something that both of them cared about very much; They and their daughters were healthy, the five were happy, it was all they needed. It wasn't until one day that Nicholas Altman and Evelyn Hunt arrived at their home unannounced and handed them an envelope with first class plane tickets and a one-week reservation in a luxurious bungalow on the sea with all the expenses paid in Bora Bora.

Although at first both refused to accept the offer arguing that the twins were still very small and hadn't been fully weaned, not to mention all the patients they both had so they couldn't leave Seattle. In the end, their parents gave them a week to organize their agenda. A week later Evelyn and Nicholas came to take care of the girls and Teddy and Owen were put in a taxi to the airport.

Throughout the flight Teddy was extremely concerned about her daughters.

"The girls are going to miss us, maybe Angela not so much but Victoria and Helen are still very small and I was just beginning to wean them, taking the breast milk in a week is a very drastic change. What if they get sick? Owen, I'm not going to forgive myself if my daughters get sick while I'm drinking a margarita and sunbathing in Polynesia."

Owen loved when Teddy was nervous and she talked too fast and moved her hands in all directions.

"Hey, hey, hey calm down babe! Everything will be fine, my mom and your dad know how to deal with the girls, and Arizona promised to check on them all the time. Relax and enjoy the moment." Owen began kiss Teddy's neck and whispered sensually in her ear. "Also, take it for the positive side; you will not have to go through more embarrassing moments for milk leaks."

Teddy couldn't help but laugh. "Only you can talk about milk leaks and make it sound so sexy."

"I did it to make you laugh and apparently it worked."

"Owen, we're on a plane! Can't you wait for us to land?" Teddy said when Owen's displays of affection began to grow more intense.

"I'm dying to tear off that black bikini you packed and make love to you all day and all night." Owen whispered in Teddy's ear as he traced soft circles on her thigh, ending with a small bite in the lobe of her ear. Teddy could feel her cheeks burn and her center throb with desire.

When they finally arrived and settled in the bungalow in Bora Bora, Owen kept his promise and as soon as he saw his wife leave the room dressed in the little black bikini he couldn't contain himself, he took her in his arms and ripped off the small pieces of fabric from Teddy's beautiful body and he made love to her for hours. That's how they spent the next week. Making love, knowing the place, making love, eating and drinking, making love, swimming and making love.

Weeks after their return to Seattle, Teddy couldn't help noticing the absence of her period however she attributed it to age-related hormonal imbalances so she ignored it. The weeks went by and Teddy's period didn't come, she was still not paying attention, when finally the worry invaded her was when she noticed a swollen and hard little lump in her lower belly as well as some cramping. Teddy thought the worst... _Tumor... Cancer... Death_.

Immediately she scheduled an appointment with Addison, she had to know what was happening as soon as possible. She never imagined what her friend had to tell her.

"Easy Teddy, surely it's nothing serious." Addison tried to reassure Teddy.

Teddy couldn't help but burst into tears. "I don't know what I'm going to do if it's something bad... What if- what if it's cancer? Addy, Owen works all day a-a-and my daughters are still too small to deal with a sick mother... I-I don't know what I'll do if I..."

"Don't you dare to say you will die!" Addison answered in a somewhat trembling voice.

"Promise me that if it's a bad thing and when I'm no longer here, neither you, nor Zona, nor Callie will leave my daughters alone, that you will help Owen in whatever he needs, please Addison."

Addison took Teddy's face soaked in tears between her hands. "You know perfectly well that if something happens to you or Owen the girls will not be alone, but now first we have to know what you have before you take more drastic measures. Okay?" Teddy could only nod weakly.

Once Addison began the examination with the ultrasound she couldn't believe what her eyes saw, immediately a huge smile was drawn on her face.

"Addison, what's wrong?"

Addison just turned the screen towards her and turned up the volume of the speaker, the rhythmic beat of a small heart invaded the room.

 _A baby_.

What she thought was a tumor was actually a baby. Teddy was in shock. She couldn't believe it, at no time she felt the ailments of pregnancy, on the contrary, she was more energized and in a good mood than ever, although in truth in retrospect she realized that the only symptom had been her insatiable appetite for both food and sexual, definitely her hormones were trying to tell her something.

"A baby?" It was all Teddy could say in tears.

"And from what I see it's in perfect condition. Do you want to know sex?"

"Now? But how many weeks I'm along? I'm barely showing." Teddy still couldn't believe it. How many weeks had she been pregnant without knowing it?

"Well, you'll see that in the next few days this little belly will pop out, almost always happens when the mother doesn't know about the pregnancy, it's as if the baby was hiding." Addison said laughing softly. "But for you to be more relax you are only 16 weeks along."

"16 WEEKS?! My God!"

"Apparently that honeymoon was a success." Addison said with a wink and a wicked smile, Teddy couldn't help but laugh.

"But can you see sex?"

"Honey, it seems you don't know me. With my experience in ultrasounds and this new machine that Webber has just bought of course I can detect it, of course, as long as the baby cooperates it is only between 60 and 70% accurate, possibly for the next ultrasound I can confirm it to you at least by 90% "

"And? What do you see?" Teddy asked expectantly.

"Well, from what I see here we have a little soldier, congratulations, apparently it's a baby boy."

 _A boy_.

Once again Teddy couldn't contain the tears. "A boy? And is he healthy? "

Addison took Teddy's hand gently. "Both you and he are completely healthy; now you just have to take care of yourself and the baby the rest of the pregnancy… And you thought it was a tumor." Addison said while rubbing Teddy's little belly not caring that she got her hand smeared with gel, both couldn't help but laugh.

Neither she nor Owen could believe it, a baby, a boy. Addison was right, in the following days Teddy's belly continued to grow considerably. Owen was in cloud nine, throughout the whole pregnancy was the perfect husband, fulfilling all the whims and cravings of his wife. Almost every day he brought her flowers, _sunflowers_ , massaged her back and feet when the pain and the pressure were too much or just filled her the tub with salts and oils so that Teddy could relax after a long shift in the hospital. The nights were Owen's favorite moment, he loved sleeping with his wife's back pressed to his chest, his nose buried in her soft vanilla-smelling blond hair, his arm always protectively around her bulging belly feeling their baby boy movements; he also loved to spend his free time talking to him and kissing Teddy's belly, which caused her to laugh out loud, it was amazing to see how the little boy responded to his father's voice with kicks and twists; other days he would read to him, play music, or just admire how Teddy's skin rippled with the movements of little Nicholas as he traced soft circles with his fingers tips.

The girls were not left behind; the three were excited to meet their new baby brother. For her part, Teddy allowed herself to being pampered and finally, after nine months in which she didn't stop working a single day, little Nicholas Daniel decided that the perfect time to get into the world was just when his mommy was performing a heart and lungs transplant.

This time everything was perfect and without setbacks, Teddy even finished her surgery, stopping between each contraction which fortunately since it was early stage of labor were far apart from each other and not so painful. It wasn't until several hours later when she was scrubbing out that her waters broke. Owen, who since being told that labor had begun didn't leave the gallery for a moment, was out of the O.R. waiting for her with a wheelchair, which she refused to use, to take her to her room. Eight hours later, with 7.5 pounds and 17 inch, little Nicholas Daniel was born.

Even choosing his name was pretty easy, both Teddy and Owen wanted to honor her father and his best friend respectively, so in minutes the decision was made.

Nicholas Daniel Altman-Hunt, all pinkish skin, gray soon to be green eyes and ginger hair was the smallest and new member of the family with only 10 days old.

…

"Give me, give me here!" Teddy said opening her arms towards Owen to take her little one.

"In a moment, first put the girls in their car seats." Owen replied without taking his eyes off his boy.

Within seconds the whole family was out of the house and taking their respective seats in the family van, a Cadillac Escalade, perfect to accommodate all the family members.

"Angela, did you leave food for Bongo, Max and Sully?" Teddy asked, referring to the beautiful dogs that the family had rescued from the local pound.

"Yes mommy! I also fed Nemo and Snowball." The little girl replied, referring to her goldfish and rabbit. The Altman-Hunt had a small zoo at home.

"Ok, let's go! We're running late."

"Teddy, are you sure you want to go? It's been barely ten days since you gave birth. Don't you prefer to stay and rest?" Owen asked with concern in his voice, but he couldn't help it, he had always been overprotective towards Teddy and even more so now.

"Are you crazy? Owen, I'm April's bridesmaid and you're Jackson's best man, they count on us, we can't let them down. So go! Drive quickly but carefully."

"I love when you get bossy." Owen replied giving his wife a soft kiss on the lips.

The wedding had been perfect, the couple was happy, the guests the same. Everyone danced, laughed, ate and drank for hours. Although to say truth Teddy spent most of the time sitting nursing and taking care of little Nicholas while watching Owen on the dance floor dancing with his three girls at the same time, soon Meredith came to keep her company also nursing and taking care of baby Ellis of 5 months, also watching Derek dance with Zola and little Derek running around the gardens with little Samuel Avery. After a long and happy day once at home Owen and Teddy put all their kids down for sleep and they retired to their room.

After a long bath in which both gently washed each other's bodies it was time to go to bed. Teddy and Owen used to talk a little before going to sleep, to catch up on what had happened in their day and some plans for the near future.

Teddy was cuddled against Owen's side as he gently caressed her back and shoulder.

"You know? I've been thinking a lot about Daniel". Owen said.

"Really? Me too, actually I dreamed of him a few weeks ago. He made fun of us and claimed the honor that he had predicted our future." Teddy said with a soft laugh.

"Really? Do you remember that day when I gave you the desert rose on your birthday? "

"I haven't forgotten that day." Teddy responded giving Owen a kiss on his bare chest.

"That day he told me he was one hundred percent sure that someday you and I would end up together, in a house in the suburbs, full of children and a dog… he didn't know when or how, but he was sure of that". Owen said laughing softly.

"He was always our biggest rooter." Teddy replied softly.

"Can I tell you something and you promise not to laugh?"

"Nico peed on your shirt again?"

Owen let out a loud laugh. "No... Well yes… But I don't mean that. The other day I was reading about this legend, I think it's Japanese or something, the point is that according to beliefs said legend says that all the people that are destined to meet and be together are joined by a red thread tied to the little finger". Owen stopped speaking for a moment to take Teddy's hand in his hands and place a soft kiss on her little finger. "The point is that this thread can stretch and entangle but never break, no matter how many years… the two people tied to each end of the red thread will meet at one point in life to join their lives forever... I don't know, maybe it sounds childish but I couldn't help thinking about us, about everything we've lived, I can't believe you're here in my arms".

Teddy leaned on her elbow and looked Owen straight in the eyes. "There's nothing childish about it... it's a beautiful legend. And for everything that we've gone through I think it has to be a very resistant thread". Teddy said laughing softly. "I love you Owen, never forget it."

"I love you, Teddy, never doubt it." Owen replied giving his wife a deep kiss. After a few minutes both fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of each other and all the love and life that lay ahead.

…

Together they lived through many things, moments of confusion like when the rumor that Cristina would return to Seattle caused Teddy's confidence to shake and that Owen feared that she doubted his love, but immediately he reassured her with his actions and words; or when Richard Collins came to the Grey Sloan Memorial to help Teddy with a surgery, all the time Owen was in the gallery, looking at him like a hawk, but neither this nor the fact that Teddy was pregnant stopped Richard from making inappropriate advances, once again Owen didn't hesitate to punch him in the face.

There were also fights, big fights, fights in which both came to think it was the end, but their love was greater than the misunderstandings and they couldn't go more than a couple of days without both sitting down to solve their differences.

But the moments of happiness were more, the first words of the children, birthdays, the kid's first day of school, family trips, parties, Christmas, first day of college, anniversaries, or when Owen won the Harper Avery, Teddy winning it the following year or when each of their children began to build a life of their own, getting married, having children, etc…

The sadness, sad moments were inevitable, illness, crisis, or PTSD, that was the worst... One of the worst PTSD crises was before little Nicholas was born. Teddy had had a horrible day at the hospital, two of her patients had died in the O.R. and the back pain was killing her, not to mention that little Nico hadn't given her a single minute of rest, twisting and kicking all day, lashing out at all times against her ribs, when she got home and saw the disaster of toys scattered throughout the house she couldn't kept the blood from her body burning immediately complaining with Owen... bad idea, apparently she hadn't noticed the state he was in and her screams only detonated one of his crises causing him to take her by the shoulders and slam her against the wall, shaking her, screaming over and over again _"You will not kill us, I will kill you first, I will kill you first!"_ The screams and cries of the girls took him out of his trance, after seeing the horrified faces of his little daughters and Teddy almost on the floor Owen burst into tears, for days the girls feared to approach him, they asked Teddy if one day their daddy would kill them which depressed him even more, however Teddy was always at his side, no one better than she understood that this didn't depend on him, luckily it would be years until another crisis was present, this being the last.

But without a doubt one of the saddest moments for the couple was when each of their children began to take their own way away from home. Angela left Seattle to go to New York, to law school at Yale. While both Owen and Teddy were disappointed that none of their children decided to become a surgeon, they couldn't be more proud of everything they had achieved.

Angela taking her grandfather's position at the family law firm in Manhattan; Helen, who had always been the most sociable of the family, her godmother Addison always said that it was thanks to her, decided to go to London to study Advertising and Public Relations, ended up working for the agency J. Walter Thompson, one of the best advertising agencies in the world. On the other hand Nicholas, the youngest of the family always passionate about airplanes decided that his vocation was to be a commercial pilot, so once Delta Airlines offered his first job he spent time traveling from country to country, fulfilling his dream like his sisters.

And Victoria... Teddy never thought that she would suffer so much with the suffering of her children until her world fell apart with Victoria. Since she was a little girl she had always been a difficult girl, at the slightest provocation she had a tantrum and wanted things to be done as she wanted and when she wanted, however once Teddy and Owen acted the girl changed her attitude completely, until years later.

Victoria was always a little withdrawn girl, since childhood she had to share everything with her sisters, especially with Helen, with whom she came to share toys, room, clothes, friends and even the love of their parents, or that was what she felt. But what she felt most was to share her parents with Angela, there were times when she even came to hate her older sister, she was the epitome of the perfect daughter; well behaved, good grades, polyglot, sports girl, artistic, intelligent, without addictions, with a good boyfriend, _"God! Tucker Bailey, good boyfriend? Besides, he was older than her"_ Was what Vick always thought every time Angela talked about the wonders Tucker did for her that only caused her to be even more envious of her sister, she expected things to change when Angela went to New York but it wasn't like that, she still felt alone, her parents worked all day, her twin sister spent her time with Ellis Grey and her brother with the Avery-Kepner siblings or in his football trainings, probably to impress Harriet, he was so full of himself since the coach named him quarterback, _stupid_ , thought Victoria.

Things got even worse when it was time to choose a career and college, while her sister Helen knew perfectly well that she wanted to go to London to study, she didn't know what to do with her life, so she decided to take a sabbatical year; then it was her brother's turn to go to college and she still didn't find meaning to her life, she had started studying business, but she left it the first semester as well as interior design, soon Nicholas also left home leaving her alone with her parents who didn't know what else to do with her, after leaving business and design school they refused to continue paying her expenses until she decided what to do with her life, however her grandpa Nicholas secretly sent her generous amounts of money so her parents' measure didn't bother her. As much as Teddy and Owen tried to talk to her, Victoria only pushed them farther away, answering aggressively to everything her parents had to say, she soon found comfort in food, she started eating and eating but it wasn't until she noticed that she began to putting up weight that she began to throw up everything she ate, until she stopped eating, her depression kept getting deeper and deeper as did her eating disorder.

One night when Teddy and Owen came home, they found her in the living room with a jar of barbiturates and a bottle of tequila at her side. The rest for Teddy and Owen was as if their life passed in slow motion, both blamed themselves for not being there for their daughter when she most needed her parents, for not noticing that her daughter had a problem.

Since that day Owen and Teddy stopped working indefinitely to devote their time to help their daughter, it was difficult, at first she blamed them, there were screams, tears and fights. But as always, love was stronger than anything, together they went to family therapy and little by little they went ahead, one Christmas Victoria apologized to her parents and her siblings, who also apologized to her, from that day everything was uphill. Victoria asked her parents to return to work assuring them that she would be fine. Months later Victoria finally decided on a university and a career, psychology also at Yale as her sister Angela; it seemed ironic given everything that had happened, but it seemed appropriate to her, once she had her license she dedicated her time to help young girls with the same problems she had had, as well as women victims of domestic violence or homeless; Later, she opened a small clinic that also served as a shelter for women, this with the help of her parents, her siblings, her grandparents and her husband, yes, her husband, Derek Shepherd, son of Meredith and Derek

After all the problems she went through, Victoria found support in the person she least expected, _Derek_. Since then they spent a lot of time together, until one day he asked her to be his girlfriend and months later his wife. Although their parent were happy, at first they were a bit skeptical about their marriage, arguing that they were still too young to get married, in the end they had no choice but support them and thus a hot summer day on a beautiful beach in Cabo, Victoria and Derek got married and three years later they welcomed their first baby boy.

Months later the first daughter of Angela and Tucker was born, three years later Nicholas and Harriet Kepner finally got married after _"the longest courtship in history"_ or that was what his parents and sisters joked about, and two years later they welcomed their first boy.

For their part, Owen and Teddy continued to work well into their 70s, they decided to retire together and travel around the world for several months, to then settle down to live in the small cottage in the woods by the lake where they spent the rest of their lives loving each other, happy.

In the end Daniel and destiny were right, they were meant to be, to share joys, sorrows, past, present and future.

* * *

 **So?** **What do you think? I'm with you, it's so unfair that Owen and Teddy can't be happy, It is obvious that they are meant to be, the only people who can't see it are Krista and Shonda.**

* * *

 ***SURPRISE***

 **Did you really think that this was the end? After reviewing the epilogue, you know, misspellings, what was left and what was missing, I felt an immense desire to write something small, a chapter and that little chapter became a big chapter of, until now 4000 words,with what I have in mind I think it adds another 1000-1500 words, it would be settled after chapter 20 and before the epilogue in the timeline. So I decided to divide it into a two shot that maybe I'll start publishing next week everything depends on my time and how long the fic turns out at the end.**

 **So, are you excited? Do you want to read it?**

* * *

 **Guys, d** **epression and eating disorders are very serious, if you have it or know someone who has it, know or let them know that they are not alone, it may seem that you are, but there will always be someone willing to help and listen to you, and if you still don't feel enough confidence to do it, dance it out! Or better, write it down! If it helped me it can also help you, for years writing has allowed me to overcome countless of difficult moments in my life, so you can!**


End file.
